Dark Sister
by Esrelda Snape
Summary: Severus Snape has had a terrible childhood. What happens when he discovers that he is not an only child and that he actually has an older sister whom attends another school. Will meeting her change his life forever? Will He be able to turn her away from the dark arts before it's too late? If you want the answers you'll have to read to find out .
1. Chapter 1 A Mother's Mistake

**A/N I've always wondered what life would have been like if Severus had an older sister. This is my thought on how things would have been. It starts in the Merauders era and gose through to the second wizarding war. It is reated T. For language and violence. let me know if you think I should change the rating at any time during reading of this story. Please enjoy. Also thank you to my wonderful Beta krikanalo for your help with editing this story.**

_Chapter 1: A Mother's Mistake_

Eileen Prince was a fullblooded witch who fell in love with and married a Muggle man named Tobias Snape. At first, Tobias was a kind and loving man who doted on his lovely wife. That all changed in an instant when a strange man came to the door of their home late one cold night. Eileen was sitting on the sofa holding her newborn daughter in her arms when her husband came through the door and dusted the snow from his head and shoulders.

"Sorry that I missed the baby's birth. My damned boss wouldn't let me leave," said Tobias as he removed his heavy coat.

"It's all right, Tobias. The doctors said that everything was fine with the baby," said Eileen as she held the baby closer to her chest.

"Well. Then do I get to see my new son, or what?" asked Tobias eagerly.

Eileen didn't take her eyes off the dark colored ones of the baby girl in her arms. "Um, Tobias... it's not a boy," she said nervously. Tobias's eyes widened and a beaming smile started to spread across his face.

"You mean we've got a baby girl?" he asked as he took a few steps closer and attempted to look into the blankets.

"Yes and no," said Eileen as a hard knock sounded at the front door.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked as he crossed the room to open the door for the unwanted visitor.

Tobias opened the door to reveal a handsome and tall man, with pale skin, jet-black hair, and dark eyes. "Can I help you?" he asked the strangely dressed man. Tom Marvolo Riddle stood at the door and stared past the irritating Muggle who was blocking his path.

"You didn't tell your husband about this, I see," said Tom as he pushed past Tobias and entered the shabby house.

"Didn't tell me about what, exactly?" asked Tobias as he stepped between the strange man and his family.

"Go on and tell him why I'm here, Eileen. Or would you prefer that _I_ tell him?" asked Tom coldly.

Eileen looked down at the baby in her arms and shook her head as the tears began to fall. "It's no use crying over it now, woman," barked Tom in a menacing tone. "You should have known that the baby wasn't his, and that I would come for what belongs to me." Tobias felt threatened by the strange man for some reason and attempted to force the stranger out of his home and away from his wife and child.

"Get the hell out of my house and away from my family, you sociopath!" he screamed as he shoved at the tall handsome man.

Before Tobias knew what was happening he found himself thrown across the room and knocked unconscious. Eileen screamed and ran to block her husband from further attack. "Please, my lord, have mercy," she begged.

"Why should I show mercy to a worthless Muggle?" asked Tom coldly.

"I'll do anything to spare his life, my lord. I love him," she cried as she sunk to her knees in front of him.

"Love is a pointless and useless emotion. You're a pureblood; why should the life of a Muggle matter to you?" asked Tom as he pointed his wand at the unconscious man on the floor.

"My lord, he doesn't deserve to die. He's the first person I've ever met who has treated me with any respect," she pleaded. Tom lowered his wand and narrowed his eyes at the Muggle. **(I feel like you could look into tom's process a bit more here)**

"I have decided that you may keep your Muggle husband. However, I will not allow my child to be raised by him. If you are lucky enough to be blessed with another child who possesses magical abilities, you will train him or her in the ways of the dark arts. If you fail to produce another child with magical abilities or refuse to teach that child the dark arts, you will be forever marked as a blood traitor and be severely punished. Do I make myself clear, Ms. Prince?" asked Tom with a smirk as he took the quiet baby from her mother's arms.

As the baby was taken from her, Eileen attempted to keep her hold. Tom again drew his wand and pointed it at her unconscious husband. "Choose carefully; the baby, or the life of your husband." Eileen loosened her grip on the baby and stepped back, tears running down her face. Tom turned with the baby in his arms and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

As he stepped out into the cold December air, Tom drew his wand and cast a warming charm on the baby girl. He Apparated to a rundown shack in a place in Little Hangleton, where he handed the baby girl over to Walburga Black. The Black family was one that Tom trusted because they shared his beliefs. "Mrs. Black, I am putting my trust in you to raise my daughter properly.

"I have not the time to attend to the needs of such a small one as this, despite the fact that she is my only heir. I will be in contact. When she is of age to understand you will teach her everything she needs to know. My daughter will grow to be a force to be reckoned with. Perhaps when she is old enough she will sit by my side as the dark princess."

Walburga gazed down at the baby who was gazing deeply into the dark eyes of her extremely powerful father with a calm look of comprehension. "My lord, does the child have a name?" Tom was staring back at the baby, a look of fascination on his pale face. The infant was even at such an early age a skilled legilimens. He could hear her speaking to him in Parseltongue. Despite the fact that she couldn't physically speak she was good at getting her point across.

Tom blinked and smiled slightly as he felt his child pull out of his mind. "Her name is Eden Merope Prince. She will not be called by the filthy last name of my dead father, or your noble name. Her mother was a fullblooded witch from a once great family. Thus she deserves to be called whatever she likes," he said.

"My lord… not to be presumptuous, but how can a child of this age have a preference on what she would like to be called?"

"Trust me when I say that this is no ordinary child. She is my princess. She is to be paid with the same respect that you would pay to me. Is that clear?" he asked, a deadly look on his face.

"I understand, my lord. I will take care of her as if she were my own," said Walburga as she bundled the baby girl in her robes to protect her from the bitter cold. Satisfied with her answer, Tom allowed her to leave with the baby.

As Walburga turned to leave his daughter once again entered his mind. Her thoughts were questioning. He answered her aloud in parseltongue. _**"You are in good hands, Eden. When you are of proper age, we will be reunited. I promise you that I will make this world one that you will be proud to live in."**_

Back in Darby, in the old house on Spinners End, Tobias awoke on the sofa with an ice pack on his head. His wife was curled up on the floor with her back to him. He didn't remember what had happened to make his head hurt or how he had gotten onto the couch. But what he _did_ remember was enough to make his blood boil. Tonight, on what should have been a wonderful day, he had learned something that in his mind was unforgivable.

Tobias got up and walked up the stairs to the room where his newborn baby daughter should have been, only to find it completely empty. There wasn't even a scrap of furniture to suggest that there was once a baby here. He went to his room, dabbed a bit of cologne on his face, combed his hair, stormed back down the stairs and out the front door leaving it wide open.

It was three days later when Tobias came home to his house on Spinners End. He slammed the front door of the house, making Eileen drop the plate that she was drying. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen glaring at his wife. "Pick it up, throw it away, and get your ass in here when you're done. We need to talk," he said with a slur to his words. When Eileen had finished cleaning up the mess she walked out of the kitchen, was grasped roughly by the hair, and thrown onto the ground.

Tobias reached down and yanked her up by her arm, causing her to scream out in pain. "Tobias, please stop! You're hurting me," cried Eileen. Tobias pushed her up against the wall and lifted her from the ground, one hand on her throat.

"You fucking _whore_. You slept with another man, had his baby, made me believe that it was mine, and never bothered to tell me the truth!" he yelled, his crooked nose inches from her face.

Eileen wrinkled her nose as the scent of whiskey coming from his breath overwhelmed her. "Tobias, you're drunk. I'm not talking to you when you're drunk!"

He pulled back abruptly and pushed her roughly towards the sofa. "You're not getting away with this, bitch. I want a fucking explanation, and I want it now," he said as he took a seat on the other side. **(foul language for the late 1950s, isn't it?)**

Eileen walked over to the edge of the sofa timidly. "Sit, bitch," slurred Tobias drunkenly.

"Tobias, first off… when I met you, I didn't know that I was pregnant with his baby. Honestly, had I known I would have told you about it. I had hoped that he would have let me keep the baby and raise her, but he decided otherwise. What happened between him and I was just a one night stand. He made it apparent that he wasn't interested in having a family, and that's all I've ever wanted. I have never been unfaithful to you, Tobias. I love you, and I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Tobias got up and walked outside to the communal bathrooms. He was in there for almost half an hour before he returned to the house smelling of soap.

"I need some more time to think about things," he said as he reached for his coat by the door. "I'm going to work. Have my dinner ready when I get home."

It would be another two years of mental, emotional, and physical abuse before Eileen gave birth to her son, Tobias Severus Snape, whom if she were lucky would never learn of his half-sister until she had died. She would hate to have to face him when he found out about that particular fact.

**A/N I hope that you have enjoyed the first chapter of my newest story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think about it so far, Chapter 2 Raising the Dark Princess is up next.**


	2. Chapter 2 Raising the Dark Princess

**A/N Thank you to my wonderful beta reader Krikanalo for your help on this chapter.**

_Chapter 2: Raising the Dark Princess_

Two years later, in the Black household, two-year-old Eden Merope Prince peered into the bars of the crib of a crying baby boy. "No cwy, Siwius. I get Mummy," said Eden. She ran from the room, her two long black pigtails bouncing as she did so.

Walburga was downstairs in the sitting room having tea with her sister-in-law Druella when Eden came running in. "Excuse, Mummy," said Eden as she stopped beside Walburga's chair and tugged on her sleve.

"Yes, Eden. What's the matter, dearest?" Walburga asked as she looked into the dark eyes of the little girl whom she had been raising as her own for the past two years.

"Mummy, Siwius cwying. Can me pway with him?"

"Not quite yet, dear. Sirius is not old enough for you to play with; however, your cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa are here if you need someone else," said Walburga as she got to her feet.

Eden turned and glared at Bellatrix as the girl pulled hard on her pigtails. "Bewatwix, that mean! I don't pull _your_ hair," said Eden as she placed her hands on her little hips in anger.

"Sowy, Eden. Let's pway with my baby sistew Nawsisa. We can pway dwess up!" said Bella as she attempted to make up with Eden for causing her pain.

"Okay, Bewatwix," said Eden as the two girls grasped one year old Narcissa's hand and led her into the playroom where the family tree was hun followed closely by Creature.

Another two years later, Eden displayed her first noticeable sign of magical ability. She was sitting in the playroom with her two younger brothers, Sirius and Regulus, and decided that she wanted to try something that she had read in an old dust-covered book. "Sirius, Regulus, do you want to see some magic?" she said quietly as she peeked out of the playroom to make sure that their mother and father weren't in the vicinity. The boys nodded their heads and sat up expectantly. Eden stood stock still and closed her eyes in concentration.

"Eden, you're too young to do magic," said Sirius with his little arms crossed.

"Shut up, you little prat," said Eden as she continued to search her mind. All of a sudden the two younger boys gasped as Eden's body began to grow taller and she morphed into a whole new shape.

Eden looked down at her stunned little brothers and tossed her head defiantly before changing back into her human form. When she was human again she turned in shock to see her parents clapping and cheering boisterously.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we have an Animagus in the family," said Walburga as she crossed the room towards her adopted daughter.

"Truly astonishing, my dear," said her adopted father.

"I've never heard of one so young learning how to become an Animagus. Who taught you, my dear?" asked Walburga.

"I learned how to do it from a book," said Eden with downcast eyes. "Am I in trouble, Mummy?" she asked softly. Walburga knelt and hugged Eden before making her look up at her.

"No. You're not in trouble, darling, but you must promise me that you will never ever do it again until you go to your first year of Wizarding School. Do you promise?" asked Walburga.

"Yes, Mummy, I promise that I won't do it again. Mummy, I just don't understand why," said Eden as she looked into Walburga's eyes.

"You see, Eden, it is against the law for witches and wizards to perform magic outside of a school setting until they come of age. Repeatedly using magic while outside of school and underage could result in one being sent to Azkaban, a dangerous prison," said her adopted father. "The Ministry of Magic expects children under school age to have a few cases of accidental magic, but once you are of proper age to be sent to a wizarding school you must learn to control your magical impulses. Do you understand?" he asked as he gazed into her dark eyes.

"I understand, Daddy."

"You three come down to the dining room for dinner now," said Walburga as she collected Regulus and carried him out of the playroom.

Six years passed. One day, Eden opened the front door of the house to see a tall, dark-haired man standing in the doorway. She looked at the man curiously, as if she had seen him somewhere before.

"Hello, Princess. You've grown so much since the last time that I saw you," said the man as she peered into his mind. Eden searched the man's memories to see what he was talking about, smiling brightly as she found what she was looking for.** (why is she able to do this? did the blacks say anything about it?)**

The Dark Lord allowed his daughter to search through his memories. She saw his memory of the first time that he had ever seen her, and when he had given her to Walburga Black to raise. She pulled out of his mind and whispered in Parseltongue: "_**You said that you would see me again, Daddy**_."

Voldemort smiled and knelt to wrap her in his arms. "You are soon to be ten years old now, Eden. Am I correct?" he asked as he looked her over.

"Yes, sir," she nodded. "Daddy, have you come to take me with you now?"

"Perhaps it will depend on if what your adopted parents have told me is true," he said as he stood up and patted her shoulder.

"Welcome to our home, My Lord," bowed Mr. Black.

"I see that your princess has reintroduced herself to you," said Walburga softly.

"Yes, she has," said Voldemort. "I am quite pleased with your training of my princess thus far. Tell me, Eden, would you be willing to show me that wonderful thing that you showed your two little brothers when you were four years old?" asked Voldemort as he took a seat in an empty arm chair in the sitting room.

"I was told not to do it again so that I wouldn't get put into Azkaban," Eden said meekly.

"Don't worry about that, child; I promise you that the Ministry will never find out about this. You have my permission to show me your talent," said Voldemort as he watched expectantly.

"Just keep in mind that you have grown a lot since the last time that you did it," said Walburga as she made the furniture move toward the walls and away from the center of the room.

Eden concentrated on transforming into her Animagus form. She closed her eyes and could feel herself getting taller. Her body stretched and warped into that of a dragon's.** (I think now is a good time to reveal it) **

Voldemort clapped with delight as he arose from his seat and walked around his transformed daughter. "You are amazing, my dear," he said as he ran his hands over her soft feathers. He walked around to her head and stroked her face. "What you have done here, my princess, is very rare indeed. Are you able to fly?"

Eden stretched her wings and gave them a few flaps, making her feet rise off the ground slightly as she bumped her head on the ceiling. She stopped flapping her wings and landed softly on her feet.

"Wonderful! Change back and go and pack your trunk, my dear," said Voldemort, a pleased tone in his voice.

Eden changed back into her human form and lunged forward and hugged her father. "Do you mean that I get to come with you?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, but you'll only spend the rest of this summer with me. I will be taking you to purchase your wand and the other supplies that you will need for your first year at school. You will return here during the summer, and I will spend time with you if I have it to spare," said Voldemort, a satisfied smile on his face. Eden ran up to her room and packed her belongings in her trunk neatly. She was so excited to be able to spend time with her true father before school.

"My lord, she has just turned nine this past Christmas. She's not old enough to attend any of the wizarding schools in Great Britain, France, or even anywhere else in Europe," said Walburga.

"She will not be attending any of the so-called 'schools' in Europe," said the Dark Lord. "I have other plans for her." Eden soon came downstairs, followed closely by Kreacher who was dragging her trunk behind him.

"Have you said goodbye to your younger siblings?" asked Voldemort.

"Yes, sir," said Eden, watching her father shrink her trunk and summon it into his pocket. "Will I ever learn to do such wonderful magic as you, Daddy?"

Voldemort took hold of her hand after she had put on her traveling cloak. "I know that you will become a great and powerful witch someday. You will make me proud," said Voldemort as he led her out of the house and Apparated away with her on the spot.

**A/N Thank you so very much to my wonderful Beta reader Krikanalo, and thank you for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far. Chapter 3 Begging Dog is next.**


	3. Chapter 3 Begging Dog

Chapter 3 Begging Dog

Four years later Eden was spending Christmas break at Grimold Place with her adopted family. She was happy with her magical education thus far and never seemed to take her nose out of the books. On realizing how much his daughter wished to learn and to please him, Voldemort would always send her large thick expensive and often old books for her to read and learn from.

With the aid of those books she had learned several spells, curses, and enchantments that she found most useful. One of her favorite enchantments was one that would protect her wand from theft and another that was old magic that would prevent her wand from ever being jinxed from her grip during a duel. She was just reading up on the dueler's enchantment when she heard her bedroom door creak open.

"I wouldn't touch what does not belong to you," she said without turning from her book. Sirius ignored his older sisters warning and reached for her wand on the small table beside her chair. Before he could wave the wand at her back smoke started to curl from between his fingers and the wand began to get hot in his hand. He screamed in shock and pain as the wand burst into flames and threw the wand into the fireplace hoping to destroy it.

This was a mistake on his part. The wand stopped just as it was about to land in the crackling fire, extinguished itself and flew into Eden's open hand. "You're not allowed to do magic outside of school," screeched Sirius as he held his burned hand close to his chest. "I know that, but apparently, you do not," said Eden as she pulled a small vial out of her robe pocket and approached her eleven year old brother.

Sirius tried to run from the room as Eden grabbed the wrist of his burned hand, and started screaming for his mother to help him. "Calm down Sirius, I'm not going to hurt you," soothed Eden as she uncorked the vial of potion. "I did warn you not to touch my wand. You would think that being since you have your own, that you wouldn't mess with mine," she said as she pulled his hand away from his chest and examined it carefully.

"I was only trying to hide it from you," admitted Sirius as he winced in pain. "Well than you've learned a valuable lesson about what could happen if you steal what does not belong to you, haven't you," she asked? "What is that," he asked as he stopped her from pouring the strange purple liquid onto his burned hand?

"This little brother is a potion that I made in school just in case you or Regulus decided to play with my wand. I promise that it works and it won't hurt you, now open your hand," she ordered. Sirius opened his burned hand and watched apprehensively as Eden poured the entire contents of the vial onto his palm. "This better not turn my ruddy hand purple," he said with a scowl on his face.

Eden shook her head and smiled wickedly at her brother. "Sirius rest assured that if I wanted to make you change colors that I would not stop with your hand. Furthermore I would choose the one color that I know would bug you the most," she said as she watched the potion start to work. Sirius looked down at his hand to see that the potion had turned into a gel substance and stuck to all of the burned places on his hand.

"It feels cold, and it's stopped hurting," he said in amazement. "Of course it has you idiot," said Eden as she tenderly wrapped his hand in a strip of gauze bandage that she had taken from another pocket in her robes. "I hope that I never have to use this potion on you again," she said as she walked from the room leaving him standing there in stunned silence.

Later that day during lunch Walburga noticed the bandage on Sirius's hand. "Sirius what happened to your hand," she asked as she passed a plate of sandwiches to him? "Go ahead and tell mum what you did," said Eden from behind her Potions textbook as she stabbed at her salad. "Um, I, um," stammered Sirius. He knew that his parents would not be pleased that he had attempted to take and hide Eden's wand as a joke. He was already on thin ice with them because he was placed into Gryffindor house instead of Slytherin, not that he had any choice in the matter.

"He tried to take Eden's wand and hide it from her," blurted out Regulus with a mischievous grin on his face. "Really," said their father with interest. "What does that have to do with your injured hand," asked his father? "Eden has placed some sort of dark spell on her wand that makes it burst into flames when anyone other than herself touches it with their bare hand," said Sirius hoping to get Eden into trouble.

"Let me see your hand," ordered his mother as she stepped behind him. Sirius stretched out his hand and unbound the bandage for his mother's inspection. Walburga gazed down at her son's hand and smiled. "You should consider yourself very lucky that your sister took compassion on you and healed your hand. If it were my wand that you had attempted to steal you would still be suffering," she said as she rewrapped his hand.

"But mum, she used magic outside of school aren't you going to punish her," asked Sirius with a nasty look on his face? Walburga looked over toward Eden whom had her textbook propped up with a flower vase and was scribbling on a piece of parchment madly. "Eden, what have we told you about books at the table," she asked as she took her seat next to Mr. Black?

Eden looked up from her parchment and glared at Sirius. "Mum, I have a very challenging essay due in potions when I return to school after the Holidays. I'm not about to receive a failing grade when I'm one of the best students in class," she said as she stabbed at the last of her salad. "I'm finished with my meal now may I be excused from the table," she asked as she placed her parchment into her book and snapped it closed? "Is that salad all that you're going to eat for lunch," asked Mr. Black? "Yes sir, I really must finish my reports and essays now so that I can enjoy my holiday," said Eden as she drained her goblet of pumpkin juice. "You may be excused Eden, but please do not bring your books to the dinner table later this evening," said Walburga.

Later that evening after dinner Eden was sitting alone in the library working on yet another essay for her Charms class. Sirius entered the room and plopped down on the sofa across from hers, and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry that I tried to get you into trouble, Eden," he said as he toyed with the hem of his robes nervously. "That's alright Sirius, what do you need," she asked as she noticed him playing with the hem of his robe?

"Eden can I ask you for a favor," he whispered as he looked to make sure that the door to the library was still closed? "Sure you can Sirius, what do you need," she asked as she put her book and essay down on the coffee table and stretched sleepily? "Will you keep it a secret," he asked? "Maybe I will it depends on how dangerous the favor is. If it's going to place either you or Regulus in danger than I can't," she said as she sat up and looked at him with a serious expression on her face.

"No, neither of us will be in any danger," he assured her. "Fine than what's on your mind little brother," she asked? "You see Eden; one of my close friends was bitten by a werewolf over the summer before he came to Hogwarts. He has to stay hidden and locked away during the full moon so that nobody else gets bitten by mistake," explained Sirius.

"And," asked Eden in a bored tone? "Well Eden, you see he's horribly lonely, so I figured that if me and my other two mates were able to transform into animals like you can that we could safely spend time with him," explained Sirius with a hopeful tone. "Let me get this straight. You want me to teach you how to become an animagus so that you can hang out with a werewolf," asked Eden with her arms crossed?

"Yes," said Sirius eagerly. "You do realize that it isn't easy to do," she said as she gathered up her things so she could retire to the privacy of her bedroom? "I know that it won't be easy to learn, but please Eden, can you teach me," begged Sirius? "I'll think about it Sirius," she said as she walked to the door and let herself out.

Sirius kept on begging Eden to teach him to become an animagus every chance that he got up until Christmas Eve. "You know Sirius I doubt that Father Christmas will leave gifts for annoying little boys whom insist on driving their big sisters batty," said Eden after being asked the same question for the hundredth time that day. "I'll make you a deal if you can leave me in peace until the day that I leave to return to my school, I will leave you exact instructions on how to do it in your trunk," said Eden as she finished wrapping her gifts for Bellatrix and Narcissa. "Really," asked Sirius excitedly? "Really Sirius now if you'll excuse me I want to make sure that this gets off in the post in time to be there in the morning for Bellatrix since she decided to stay at Hogwarts over the Holidays," she said as she tied the parsle to her owl's leg and told it where to go.

The next day Eden awoke to the gentle pressure of someone heavy sitting at the foot of her bed. She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she yawned and stretched. Once her vision had cleared she jumped from under her quilt and leapt into her father's open arms happily. "Happy Christmas to you as well," said Voldemort as he handed his thirteen year old daughter her bath robe to cover herself with. "You are growing into quite the beautiful young lady, but I would prefer a bit of modesty," he said as she gingerly took the offered robe from him and quickly wrapped it around herself.

"Daddy, I thought that you weren't going to be here today, she said as she tied her robe closed. "I couldn't miss your birthday, now could I Eden? Besides I figured that considering your outstanding grades and such, that you deserved a special treat," he said as he pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket. "Daddy, how do you know about my grades," she asked in shock? "My dear princess Eden, I'm your father. It is my job to know such things that regard you," he said.

"Would you like to open your gift," he asked as he handed the box to her? "Yes please father," she said as she removed the green ribbon and opened the box. Inside the box was a round shaped gold locket. It was attached to a black satin choker that tied in the back of the neck, and had her initials engraved on the cover. "Oh Daddy, it's beautiful, she said as she started to secure it around her neck.

Her father gently took the locket from her and placed it on her lap. "This is much more than just a simple locket my dear," he said as he withdrew his wand. "Have you learned the, Engorgio, and the Reducio charms yet," he asked? "Yes sir, I learned them in one of the wonderful books that you sent me," answered Eden as she watched her father.

"This is a travel pensive, Eden. Do you know what a pensive is used for," he asked? "Yes, daddy, a pensive is a magical object that allows one to examine their memories anytime at their leisure. All a person has to do is place their wand at the temple and concentrate on the memory that they wish to examine. The memory will then be taken from that person's mind and will hang on the tip of the casters wand until placed either into a vial or the pensive," she said knowledgably.

"Very good Eden, I am glad to see that you have indeed been paying attention to what you learn from your instructors at school and in your books that I sent to you," he said happily. "Now that you know what this is I trust that you will have no problems using it, my dear," he said as he opened it to show her what was on the inside cover of the travel pensive. "You've asked me many times about your true mother, so I've placed a picture of her inside of the cover for you. There are also a few of my most treasured memories of you through the years that I want you always to keep," he said as he gazed into the shimmering surface of the shrunken pensive.

"I have decided to let you spend the rest of your Christmas holiday with me until you have to return to school for your next term. Get dressed and make sure that you have all of your belongings packed. You will not be returning here until the Easter or summer break," he said as he leaned forward and secured the travel pensive around her neck. "Oh and Eden, please ware your best and warmest winter cloak when you come downstairs, as I have a special surprise for you," he said as he left her to dress.

Eden packed and dressed quickly and was about to leave her room when she remembered her promise to Sirius. She quickly ran to her desk and withdrew the instructions on how to become an animagus that she had copied down for him. As she passed his open bedroom door she quietly slid inside and put the slip of parchment into his charms textbook on top of the essay that he wasn't finished writing, then she left the room and skipped happily downstairs to say good-bye and happy Christmas to the rest of her family.

Her father was waiting for her down in the entry to the house and had just shrunken her trunk and placed it into his pocket as she came sliding to a halt at his feet. "Are you ready to go now," he asked? "Daddy, I have one question before we leave," she said timidly. "You know that I will hide nothing from you Eden, what would you like to ask me," he asked? "Well Daddy, I very much wish to join the dueling club, but they said that the only way that anyone under the age of fifteen can join is if they have a signed letter of permission from their parent or guardian," she said. "You wish for me to give you permission to join the dueling club for your school," asked Voldemort with a smile on his lips?

"Yes please, Daddy," she said fervently. Voldemort looked at his daughter thoughtfully for a moment. "I'll make you a deal my dear. If you are willing to follow my orders from now until time for school without argument or question. I shall give you the letter of permission that you seek," he said with a calculating look on his face. "Yes Daddy, I'll do anything that you wish of me," she said happily jumping up and down in her excitement. "Good, let's go than, we have other places to go today," he said as he stepped outside and offered her his arm for apparition.

A week later Sirius was still grumbling about the fact that Eden was not going to return before he left for school. He grumbled and grouched as he packed his things into his trunk. Then he came to his Charms textbook with his unfinished essay hanging out of its cover and groaned. He had forgotten to finish it, and decided that he could finish it on the train to school later that day.

As he picked up the book and opened it so that he could fold his essay into it neatly a piece of parchment fell to his feet on the floor. He bent to pick it up and noticed his sister's neat scrawl on the other side. He scanned over the parchment quickly and yelled and jumped into the air with joy. "What's going on in here, Sirius? Mum and dad are waiting for us downstairs to take you to Kings Cross Station so you can return to school," said Regulus as he leaned on the door. "I'm coming said Sirius as he stuffed the parchment into his charms book and packed it away into his trunk.

**A/N Thank you for reading what I have so far. Please review and let me know what you think about the story so far. and stay on the lookout for Chapter 4 Severus's shadow.**


	4. Chapter 4 Severus's Shadow

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of Dark Sister. This Chapter has a few suprises in it for you. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 4 Severus's shadow

Severus had not had a good first term. He had thought many things were going to happen and that things would get better but they did not. His first ever friend was sorted into Gryffindor while he was sorted into Slytherin. All of the boys on the train whom had teased him were in Gryffindor with her, which made it very difficult for him to spend quality time with her.

He was getting teased, hexed and jinxed on a daily basis by the four boys whom called themselves the marauders. Even the students in his own house didn't like him. Why should they? He was a half-blood. He was the only one in Slytherin house, who was, since everyone else in Slytherin was pure-blooded. The only thing that had gone right for him thus far was that he loved the classes.

He had decided to return home for Christmas break although he didn't have much hope of receiving any gifts from Father Christmas, much less his family. He awoke early Christmas morning in his slime green room to the sounds of his parents downstairs arguing again. He buried his face into his pillow and attempted to make the sound of their fight go away. When that didn't work he decided that perhaps he would have a better day if he just left and went to spend his Christmas with Lilly Eavens.

He put on the cleanest pair of torn jeans that he had and slid on an oversized jumper over his head before he left his room. As he walked downstairs his father threw a large moth-eaten jacket at his head. He caught it and gave his father a quizzical look. "Happy Christmas Toby," he said gruffly. "It's all I could afford, this time. I hope that it keeps you at least a little warmer while you're out," said Tobias as he glared at his wife, and dared her to speak.

"Thanks for the Jacket, Dad," said Severus as he cringed at being called by his first name. His mother looked at him with pleading eyes. She didn't want him involved in the argument any further than he was. She mouthed the words," Happy Christmas, Severus," and nodded slightly toward the front door of the house.

As Severus stepped to the front door his parents resumed their argument as loud as before. He opened the door and thought that he briefly saw two people across the street watching him from behind the large Oak tree by the dirty little stream that ran passed his home. He turned to close the door behind him and when he turned around and looked again the two people were gone.

He scratched his head for a second then decided that his eyes were playing tricks on him. The wind blew cold and he shivered as if the Jacket wasn't much use, then he took off at a run as the sound of something breaking inside the house was heard behind him.

Voldemort disapparated with Eden by his side to a small forgotten park that had a small dirty river running through it. They hid behind a large Oak tree, and listened to the sounds of angry voices coming from inside the little house across the road. Eden looked up at her father questioningly and gestured her hand toward the house.

"This my princess is the house that you were born in. The voices that you hear coming from the house are those of your birth mother and the filthy muggle that she chose over you," said her father coldly. Eden turned and looked at the house suspiciously as the sounds of arguing suddenly stopped. She watched on as the arguing started back up seconds before the front door of the house opened to reveal a skinny sallow skinned boy about the age of her adopted brother Sirius with greasy shoulder length black hair.

"Daddy, who is that boy," she asked as her father quickly cast a disillusionment charm on the two of them, so that they would not be seen" "That my princess is your half-brother. He is a half-blood like I am," admitted her father as he reached for her hand to apparate away. Eden leaned closer to the tree and watched the oily headed boy scratch his head and stare at the tree with penetrating black eyes for a few seconds. She watched as the wind seemed to blow right through the boy and he took off down the road at a run as something shattered in the house behind him.

"Come now Eden, we have other places to be," said her father as she turned back to face him. They were just about to apparate away when the door of the house burst open and the muggle man stomped out and down the street. Eden could hear the sound of the woman that she now knew was her mother crying as she closed the door behind her enraged muggle husband.

She reached blindly for her father's outstretched hand and stood beside him silently as they disapparated at the front door of the little cottage that he stayed in. Tears filled Eden's eyes as she realized that she was no longer near her birth mother. She barely noticed it when her father knelt in front of her until he tilted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes.

"Why are you crying, Eden," he asked as he dabbed the tears from her cheeks? "Daddy, why was my mother crying? Why couldn't I go and meet my little brother," she asked as she wiped away the tears with the sleeve of her cloak? Voldemort considered how to explain things to his daughter briefly before pulling her into his arms and giving her a tight hug.

"Eden, I couldn't allow you to meet your little brother yet because his muggle father is a dangerous brute, whom could easily, hurt you. I would have to kill him if he even attempted that," said her father calmly. "I expect that your mother was crying because he was abusing her. I know that you heard the sound of something break inside the house. That is not something that I ever wish for you to experience," said her father as he unlocked the front door of the cottage.

"It is for that reason that I am working so hard to make this world a safe place for you to live in. You deserve far better than what your mother is going through. We are doing well, but we need more like minded people whom want to live in a pure wizarding society. It is for that reason that I have decided to give you the power to make this world one that you will be happy to live in if you so wish," said Voldemort as he hang up their cloaks on the coat rack by the door.

Later that night after she had eaten her dinner and attended her father's meeting with his friends, Eden snuck out of her bedroom window and ran down the road so that her father wouldn't hear the summoning of the night bus. Once she felt that she was far enough away she drew her wand and stuck it out into the street.

The night bus lurched to a screeching halt in front of her and she was greeted by its conductor. "Please watch your step," he said as he helped her onto the bus. "Are you traveling alone," he asked? "Yes, I'd like to go to a street called Spinners End in Darby, please," she asked as she handed him a hand full of sickles. "Very well then, please take your seat and hold on tightly," said the conductor as he turned and nodded to the driver.

The bus finally stopped a block away from the little house that she knew her mother and brother to live in. She quickly ran down the empty street and crouched in the scraggly bushes outside the house. She slid lower into the shadows as the sounds of the muggle man screaming at her mother yet again pierced the night.

She peaked through the window hidden by the dingey grey curtains, and watched in shock and horror as the man commenced to beat her mother mercilessly with his fists, until she was covered from head to toe in nasty looking black bruises. Then as she noticed the man coming toward the door of the house she darted around the corner and hid in the shadows so that he would not see her.

Her father was indeed right about muggles. They were horrid people, whom should be done away with she decided as she watched the man lumber off down the empty street. She was about to slide out from her hiding place when she heard the happy sound of her little brother singing Christmas carols as he skipped home.

She noticed that the moth-eaten jacket from before was covered by a brand new one. Apparently someone had given it to him as a gift. He stopped at the door which was wrenched open by his angry mother. "Where have you been Severus, I've taken yet another beating from your father because you chose not to show up for dinner," said her mother's angry voice from the doorway.

"Where did you get that new coat from," she asked? "It was a gift from my friend Lilly Eavens and her family," said her brother as she watched on, unable to move. She stifled a gasp of shock as her mother slapped her little brother across the face, and accused him of being a liar and a thief. "But mother, It was a gift from my friend, I can prove it," he cried as he rubbed his sore jaw.

Eden watched as her mother grabbed ahold of his skinny arm and ordered him to take her to exactly where he had gotten the coat from. She watched quietly as the two of them walked down the street then she quickly ran into the open house and up the stairs to what she believed to be the boy's room. She looked around briefly at his meager possessions then ripped open his school trunk and took out his second hand copy of first year potions, and replaced it with her old copy which she had made several adjustments to. She left the house then as she found it, knowing that her little brother would benefit greatly from her Christmas gift.

The next morning at breakfast her father gave her a penetrating stare over his copy of the Daily Prophet. "Where did you get off to last night, Princess," he asked silkily? "Keep in mind my dear that I can read your thoughts and I will know in an instant if you are lying to me," he said calmly as he sipped his morning coffee. Eden looked up innocently at her father then realized that he wasn't joking. He expected an answer.

"I wanted to give my little brother a gift and see my mother again before I had to return to school," she said lowering her eyes to her plate. "Were you seen by anyone," he asked? "No, daddy, nobody saw me. I was well hidden in the shadows," she said as she looked up at his angry face. "Daddy, I have decided that after what I witnessed last night that I would like to join you and your friends on your mission to purge our world of muggles and muggle-borns," she announced suddenly.

Voldemort softened his face when he heard his daughter's words. He hadn't expected for her to wish to join him so early in her life. "Tell me my princess," he said in a softer voice. "What did you see that brought you to make this decision," he asked with his fingers laced together on his lap? "Nothing really daddy, I just saw for myself how truly cruel muggles are, and I don't like it," she said in a matter of fact tone. "Well then if your decision is final, I shall have you initiated into our little club later tonight, if you wish," he said as he picked up his paper and resumed reading.

For the rest of the Christmas break Severus couldn't help noticing the presence of someone magical following him around. He never saw anyone, but he could feel their presence sometimes as if they were right on top of him. He was angry with his mother whom had accused him of being a liar and a thief. She had literally dragged him back to the home of his only friend and threw the new coat back at her parents.

"_My son and I don't need nor want your charity," she screamed. Lilly's parents had looked shocked and taken aback at his mother's reaction to their simple gift._ Severus shook his head to rid it of the horrid memory as he sat under the tree in the nice little park where he and Lilly had met. Eden was sitting up in the tree above him under the cover of a disillusionment charm, and watching his every move with great interest.

Soon Severus saw his friend Lilly running toward him followed closely by her older sister. Eden watched carefully the scene below her. The red headed girl appeared to be muggle-born. She was nice to her little brother. The older girl who was about the same age as herself was not a magical being, however. She was a muggle. An apparently very mean one at that.

Eden listened as the nasty muggle girl teased her little brother and his little mud-blood friend. Then it happened. The older girl slid in a patch of mud and fell ruining her pretty yellow dress. "You did that on purpose, she screamed at Severus! "Honest Lilly, I don't know what she's talking about. She slid in that patch of mud on her own. I had nothing to do with it," said her brother hoping that Lilly would see the truth.

"You're going to take his word over mine," screeched the muggle girl at her little sister? "Yes, I am," countered Severus's little friend. "You're both nothing but a couple of freaks, unnatural in every way, said the older girl in a threatening tone. "You are the freak here," whispered Eden under her breath as she flicked her wand and made a volley of acorns pelt the older girl.

"You're not supposed to do magic outside of school," shouted Petunia as she covered her head from the on slot of acorns. "You'll end up in Azkaban prison," she shouted as she ran away. "Severus make it stop, she's going to tell on you," cried Lilly as she stepped away from him. "Lilly, I can't," said Severus. "You can't or you won't," asked Lilly angrily? "Lilly please believe me. I'm not even carrying my wand," protested Severus as his friend ran after her older sister.

Severus walked home dejectedly. His day with his only friend was ruined by what he thought was his own accidental magic outburst. He had no idea that it was his secret shadow who had gotten angry and cast the spell. Later that evening he opened his trunk to get some of his school books out, and noticed that his old hand-me-down copy of first year potions was gone. In its place was a much newer looking copy. He ran to his door and looked around the corner at his mother's closed bedroom door.

Was it from her? He didn't know. He flipped open the cover of the book to reveal unfamiliar tidy script. "_Happy Christmas, Severus. This copy of first year potions once belonged to me. I've made some adjustments to it, that will enable you to become the top of your class in that subject. Use it well. Your friend, closer than you know, E.M.P."_ He read over the note on the inside of the front cover again letting it sink in. "Who was E.M.P. and how did he or she get ahold of his book," he thought as he began to read through the book taking note of the changes? Words were scratched out and replaced with others. There were even very detailed notes written neatly on small slips of parchment tucked into each page of the book. It was very apparent to him that whoever had done this for him wanted him to do great things.

He closed the book and tucked it under his mattress as he heard his father coming up the stairs. "Toby, I mean Severus, get to bed. We are leaving early in the morning to take you to Kings Cross Station for your return to school," said his father through the door. "Yes sir," said Severus as he repacked all of his books and jumped into his bed.

**A/N thank you again for taking the time to read my story. Please give me a review and let me know what you think so far. Also please be on the look out for Chapter 5 The World Dueling Cup.**


	5. Chapter 5 The World Dueling Cup

Chapter 5 The World Dueling Cup

Time passed and soon Severus had thanks to the aid of the gift that he had received in his first year had become quite a skilled potions student. He had still not managed to discover the identity of the mysterious person whom had given him the gift. What he did know for sure was that whoever it was did not attend Hogwarts.

Because of his astonishing grades in potions and his other classes he soon attracted the attention of the richest student in his house. Lucius Abraxis Malfoy, whom was the prefect for Slytherin house, had decided to take him under his wing. As they rode the Hogwarts Express home for Severus's third summer together Lucius had his nose stuck in a copy of the Daily Prophet. While Severus had once again took out the old book that had led to his success and read over the note on the front cover for the millionth time.

"Severus, you've been staring at the same page of your old potions text for the last two hours," observed Lucius as he folded his paper neatly on his lap. "Staring at the initials on the inside of that cover isn't going to get you any closer to this E.M.P.," said Lucius. "I know Lucius, but it says that this person is closer than I think. Could it be possible that Lilly Evans and I aren't the only magical students in Darby," he asked curiously?

"Come now, Sev, get your mind off of this, it's boring me to tears," said Lucius as he yawned and stretched sleepily. "Other than hanging out with your little mud-blood friend, what do you have planned for the summer holiday," he asked tapping his long fingers absent mindedly on his paper? "First off, don't call her that," scowled Severus at the mention of the name that pure-bloods loved to call muggle-borns.

"As for what I'm doing for the summer, I really couldn't say. I haven't really made plans. Why do you ask," questioned Severus with a tone of interest in his voice? Lucius held out the paper to Severus and pointed at the article on the front page. There was a picture of a long haired girl whose hair was whipping in the wind as she dueled against a much larger and older opponent. Severus read the headline out loud.

"_Dueling World Cup to take place in Dublin Ireland over the summer! The star duelist from America, known as the Princess of Dueling, is going to be taking on any and all competition at the Duelist World Cup this Summer. Sources close to her say that she's not content to just dominate the dueling scene in America. She wants to take her dueling career to the next level. What makes this duelist more interesting than any other is the fact that she is only a mere girl of fifteen. She attends the famous Niagara Falls School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school is located in a secret location at the boarder of Canada and New York city, in the United States. She is pictured above on the left side sending a bone shattering jinx at her thirty eight year old opponent."_

Severus stopped reading and looked up at Lucius whom was nodding. "My father got us tickets. We have an extra one. Do you want to accompany us," asked Lucius hopefully? "Are you kidding me, Lucius? I'd love to go," said Severus excitedly as he jumped across the compartment to sit beside his friend. "Excellent, my father and I will pick you up when it's time to leave," said Lucius happily.

July passed in a blur of his parents arguing, fighting, and spending time with Lilly. Soon it was the night before Lucius and his father were to pick him up for the Dueling World Cup and he just couldn't sit still as he read a book attempting to ignore the sounds of his parents fighting again. As he went to sleep that night he prayed that his father would not be home when Lucius and his father showed up the next day. He had told his mother of being invited to watch the Dueling World Cup by the Malfoy family and was pleasantly surprised when she had agreed to let him attend.

The next morning he ran down to the communal washroom and took the first shower of the day. He was lucky to have risen before everyone else because they usually left leaving nothing but cold water for the rest of the day. He washed his oily hair as best as he could hoping to make a good first impression on Mr. Malfoy.

He exited the washroom just as his father and the other men whom worked in the mines came flooding in for their morning showers and such. His father stopped dead in his tracks and looked his son over appraisingly. "I'll be damned boy, did you actually wash your hair," he asked in shock? "yes sir," said Severus as he tied his bathrobe around himself tighter.

"Err, um, your mother told me about your friend from school taking you to spend the rest of the summer over at his house. I know that you didn't exactly come from the best stock, but please attempt to make a good impression on others when you are out in public," he said as he clapped his hand roughly onto Severus's shoulder. "I will dad," promised Severus as he walked toward the house to get dressed.

Severus ran up to his room and rooted through his school robes for the best that he had. Because his father was a muggle he never dressed in anything that resembled a sissy's dress as his father called them in his presence. Instead he wore the muggle clothing that his father had given him. He finally found the simple black silk robes that Lucius had given him as a Christmas gift the year before and slid it on over his school trousers, shirt, and Slytherin colored tie.

As he looked at himself appraisingly in the full length mirror, his mother's voice sounded from the door. "You look handsome Severus," she said as she walked across the room and straightened his tie. "Your hair looks nice too," she said as she cast a charm on his school shoes to shine them up for him.

"thanks Mum," he said as he watched his mother walk around his room slower than usual. "Mum, are you all right," he asked as he noticed her slight limp?

Eileen turned away from her son and attempted to leave the room without answering. He ran forward and gently grasped her wrist to stop her. "Mum, look at me," he said in a calm voice. Eileen didn't move. Severus gently took his other hand and placed it on her chin to turn her face to meet his.

"Mum, you're a witch. How long are you going to put up with the abuse," he asked as he stared into her black blood-shot eyes? "Mum, that charm that you cast on yourself only covers the bruises. If you are going to attempt to hide the fact that he's beating the shit out of you, at least use an anti-swelling potion," he suggested as he turned and rooted through his trunk and pulled out a box of potions.

Eileen's eyes widened as he carefully opened the box and withdrew a vial of blue potion. "Severus have you been brewing while I was gone during the day," she asked?

"No, mum, I brewed them while I was at school. I know how hard it is for you to get money for your own potions ingredients, so I brewed some healing potions for you, and brought you some fresh ingredients so that you can make your own when you run out," he said as he dabbed a bit of the topical potion onto her swollen cheek tenderly.

"Where did you get the money for the potions ingredients? You didn't steal them did you," she asked before taking the two offered boxes from him?

"No, mother, I collected most of them from the forbidden forest. The rest of them I purchased with money that I earned from tutoring other students in potions and defense and charms," he said proudly as he kissed her on the cheek. "I'm hungry," he said as he walked passed her into the hallway.

An hour later Severus had his packed trunk sitting in the living room. A knock sounded at the front door, and as Severus went to open it he could hear Lucius and his father on the other side of the door. "Are you certain that this is the right place," came the refined smooth voice of Lucius's father?

"It must be father. He told me exactly what his house looked like and the address," said Lucius.

Severus opened the door and Lucius almost fell into the house on top of him. As Lucius fell into the house and hit the floor he bounced right back up due to the unspoken charm that Eileen cast on the floor in front of him. "Are you alright," she asked as she put away her wand?

"Yes, mam," said Lucius as he straightened his navy blue robes and ran a hand through his long blonde hair.

"You must be Lucius and Mr. Malfoy? My son speaks very highly of you. Goodness look at me being rude. Would you like to come in for a cup of tea," offered Eileen as she stepped forward and shook Mr. Malfoy's hand?

"No thank you Mrs. Snape. We really must be on our way or we'll miss our port-key," said Mr. Malfoy politely.

Eileen shrunk Severus's trunk and handed it to him. I've signed the permission form for you to attend the tri-Wizard Tournament next year in the States," said Eileen as she hugged her son. "That's what your father and I have been arguing about all this time. He doesn't mind you going and spending time with friends, he's just unsure on letting you go an entire ocean away from home for an entire school year," she said as she released him from her grip.

"Thanks mum, I'll see you when I get home," said Severus as he walked out of the house with Lucius and his father.

Severus shook Mr. Malfoy's hand politely and smiled as he was pulled to the side for apparition. "Have you ever apparated before," asked Abraxis as he looked down at his son's young friend appraisingly?

"No, sir," answered Severus.

"Well then you are in for an experience," said Abraxis as he grasped Severus's hand.

Shortly after Mr. Malfoy had taken ahold of Severus's arm, Severus felt like his gut was being twisted. The next thing he knew he was being twisted and spun around in the air. When he opened his eyes again he was standing in front of an old brick building in London. His head was spinning and he felt like he wanted to vomit his breakfast at that very instant.

A vial of pink potion was placed into his hand and he was ordered to drink the entire thing. "It's a potion that will help you not lose the contents of your stomach," said Mr. Malfoy as he waited for Severus to drink the potion.

"Thank you," said Severus as he downed the potion gratefully.

"No problem, I would much rather you not expel the contents of your stomach onto my new robes," said Mr. Malfoy as he opened the door into the tiny room that held a floo.

As the three walked out of the green flames of the floo, Severus looked around in wonder. "Where are we," he asked in an amazed tone?

"This is the Ministry of Magic, Severus. My father works here," said Lucius as he walked beside his friend.

"Come along, boys, we need to get up the transportation department to catch our port-key," said Lucius's father as he walked through the crowded atrium floor followed closely by the boys.

An hour later the three were walking through a crowded field with tents and venders everywhere. They walked until they came to a large royal looking tent with four golden flags flapping in the wind. There were white peacocks tied out front of the tent and the flaps of the tent was held open by two house elves. An elf came running out of the tent and offered a goblet of chilled wine to Lucius's father as he strode into the tent.

"I didn't know that you took your house elves camping with you," said Severus as he stroked the soft feathers of one of the peacocks.

"Wait until you get inside. We don't exactly rough it," said Lucius as he took ahold of Severus's shoulder to guide him inside.

Lucius guided Severus into the tent and reached into his pocket and handed his shrunken trunk to a waiting house elf. "You can give your shrunken trunk to my house elf, Dobby. He's new but I'm quite sure that he wouldn't mind serving you as well," said Lucius as he held out his open hand to take Severus's trunk.

After Severus handed over his trunk Lucius showed him around the tent. The inside of the tent was almost like a grand manor. It was covered with marble flooring, and had a grand staircase leading up to a second floor. "Here on the bottom floor, is the sitting room, the library, Kitchen, dining room, and my father's personal study," said Lucius as he walked through the massive interior of the tent.

"There's also a loo down that corridor. Upstairs is the bedrooms and private bathrooms," said Lucius as he started to walk up the stairs.

Severus followed his friend up the marble stairs and looked around in amazement. "This will be your room," Said Lucius as he opened the door to a lavishly furnished room.

"Lucius if I've said it once, I must say it again. I love magic," said Severus as he flopped down onto the soft feather down quilt that covered his massive four poster bed.

"Take five minutes to freshen up you boys, we'll need to get to our box soon," came the voice of Lucius's father from the door.

"Yes sir," said Lucius and Severus in unison.

Later as they sat in the Ministers box Severus and Lucius was on the edge of their seats as they watched the fifteen year old duelist known as the dueling princess take out opponent after opponent with fierce accuracy. Lucius watched her every move as if he wished that she would melt into his arms. "God's Severus, she's amazing, isn't she," he gushed with a blush on his pale cheeks.

"Lucius, I'll admit that she's an amazing duelist, but she's just a girl," said Severus as he watched her knock yet another opponent onto his backside. "I just wish that I could meet her and ask her how she does it," said Severus as he watched her twirl her wand in her fingers like a baton after her victory.

Lucius was too enamored and couldn't stop watching her, but admittedly for different reasons.

"Lucius aren't you dating Narcissa Black," asked Severus as he took a sip of pumpkin juice that was offered by a house elf?

"She's not here, Severus, besides I can look as long as I don't touch," said Lucius smugly. "It's not against the law to dream is it," he asked as he leaned forward attempting to get a better look.

"No, but there's no way in the wizarding world that you'll ever get the chance to get any closer than you are now to her so you might as well just settle for watching her duel," said Severus.

Down on the field Eden Merope Prince had just defeated her sixth opponent of the day. She found the competition in great Brittan just as easy as she had found the competition in America. She yawned with boredom and gazed over her shoulder at the ministers' box. There were two boys there watching her duel. She turned, nodded her head and winked at them before taking a long refreshing drink of pumpkin juice that was offered to her by a house elf.

Lucius jumped from his seat and walked to the railing. "Lucius are you alright," asked Severus with a note of shock in his voice over his friend's actions?

"Did you just see that, Severus? She winked at me. She actually turned her beautiful head and winked at me," said Lucius as he leaned dangerously over the railing.

"Come on Lucius, how can you go crazy over such a girl," asked Severus?

"It's easy, Sev, for one thing she's only two months younger than I am. Secondly have you really looked at her? She's got the body of a Greek goddess," said Lucius as he watched her step up onto the dueling podium for the final match of the day.

"I think that you've got a problem mate. There's no way that you'll ever get to get any more than that out of her," said Severus as he watched the girl's long wavy black hair flow in the evening breeze.

Down on the field Eden stepped back onto the dueling podium to take on her final opponent of the day. She ignored the sounds around her never taking her eyes off of her opponent. He was a skinny boy about the same age as her little brother whom was getting the best dueling show in his life. She continued to think about how if she was ever able, she would teach her little brother everything she knew about dueling.

Lucius and Severus were on the edge of their seats once again watching the proceedings down on the field with rapt attention. They listened to the announcer and watched as the duel began.

"And now ladies and gentlemen we are proud to give you the final duel for the Dueling world cup. On one side we have the dueling Princess from the States. Her final opponent for the evening will be the Bulgarian dueling champion Igor Kakoroff. Duelers please take your positions," said the announcer loudly.

Eden and Igor faced off, saluted, and bowed, before turning back to back. The announcer started the count down. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three," came the voice of the announcer as the two duelists walked down to their respective places on the dueling podium. Before the word,"three," had left the mouth of the announcer it happened.

On three Igor spun and fired a cutting charm with his wand at Eden's back. She sensed his deceptiveness and turned just in time to take the cutting curse to her wand arm. She screamed in pain as crimson flowed freely from the wound on her upper arm. Igor whipped back his arm for another attack and was knocked back by her unspoken jinx.

He slid back a few feet but did not fall or drop his wand. Eden narrowed her eyes in fury. Her arm trembled as she took aim for another attack. Igor cast his jinx at the same time Eden did, and the streams of magic collided making for a dazzling light show for the spectators. Eden could feel herself growing weaker as more blood poured from the deep gash on her arm.

She placed her other hand on her wand and gave her disarming charm all that she had. Either she would disarm her opponent or die trying. She was never one to give up easily. All of a sudden a bright blinding white flash exploded from the tip of her wand and Igor's wand was sent flying from his hand into the crowd behind him. Girls in the stands were fighting over the errant wand, and Igor stood there in shock and disbelief as Eden's wand was aimed right between his eyes.

He bowed and walked backwards off of the dueling platform in fear for his life. "Ladies and Gentlemen, that was unlike anything that we have ever seen. The winner and clear champion of the World Dueling Cup is The Dueling Princess from the States," yelled the announcer over the roar of the crowds!

Eden's head spun as she stood on the dueling podium. Then she collapsed from blood loss, and was soon surrounded by Medi-witches and healers that were on staff.

The crowd watched as The Dueling Princess whom was covered in blood was carried away. Five minutes passed and a lady dressed in black and silver robes came into the Minister's box followed by the healer whom had attended to the fallen champion. Lucius and Severus noticed that he was still covered in her blood as the Minister of Magic spoke rapidly to the healer and the woman in indiscernible whispers.

Then the healer left the room and the woman followed the minister of magic to the center of the balcony. Ladies and gentlemen, accepting the Cup on behalf of the dueling Princess is her guardian, as the Dueling Princess is not able at this time to accept her award. The Minister of Magic handed the Dueling cup to the woman and she raised it up high above her head for all to see, before shaking the hand of the Minister of Magic and leaving the room.

Later that night as Lucius, Severus, and Mr. Malfoy sat in an extravagant restaurant, they discussed the competition. "That Duelist from the States really mopped the floor with her opponents today," said Mr. Malfoy as he sipped his wine.

"She really did, I never saw such dishonest behavior from a duelist in my life," said Lucius angrily.

"She was amazing. Even when wounded so badly she didn't stop until her opponent was neutralized," said Severus as he took a bite of his salad.

"You're right, Severus. A duelist like her will go far. However she only got injured because she was distracted," said Mr. Malfoy as he thought back over the last match.

"I wonder what distracted her so much," said Lucius thoughtfully as he looked up toward the ceiling.

"We'll never know," said Severus as he sipped on his hot tea.

"Perhaps not," agreed Lucius and Mr. Malfoy unison.

**A/N thank you all for continuing to read my story. I hope that you are enjoying it so far. Please leave a review and let me know how you feel about it so far, and stay on the look out for Chapter 6 Hogwarts Invited**


	6. Chapter 6 Hogwarts Invited

**A/N hope you like this next Chapter.**

Chapter 6 Hogwarts Invited

The rest of Severus's summer was spent traveling the world with Lucius and his father. Soon the two friends found themselves sitting in the great hall watching the sorting ceremony. Slytherin had now gathered ten new students to their house and was feeling very smug. The start of term feast began, but before they were allowed to eat, however Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood to address the school.

"Welcome to all of our new students, and to our old students welcome back. As most of you may know Great Britain has decided not to compete in the Legendary Tri-Wizard Tournament. This year, however you have all received permission forms along with your Hogwarts letters and supply lists. You may be wondering why this was done?"

"For that reason I would like to read aloud this letter that was sent to our school," said Professor Dumbledore as he unrolled the scroll of parchment, and adjusted his spectacles.

_"Dear Students and staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_It has come to our attention that Great Britain has opted out of competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It is for that reason that we have extended an invitation to schools all over the world. It is our hope that you will join us at our esteemed school in The United States to take part and observe the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Please send your reply no later than September 31__st__. if you are interested in attending. Transportation will be arranged for you._

_Sincerely, _

_Selene Luna Whiterose_

_Super intendant_

_Niagara Falls School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

After the headmaster had finished reading the letter the students whom were lucky enough to observe the Dueling World Cup competition were whispering animatedly. Headmaster Dumbledore cleared his throat to silence the excited students. "As many of you have by now guessed Hogwarts School will in fact be attending the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year."

"Any student whom does not turn in a signed permission slip from their parents will be staying behind with the Deputy Headmistress and the rest of the staff. You may hand in your signed permission slips to your head of house. Those who stay behind will have a regular year of classes and exams. Those who are lucky enough to have a signed permission slip will accompany me to the Niagara Falls School."

"The Tri-Wizard tournament is a dangerous competition many students have died while competing. It is for that reason that nobody under the age of sixteen will be permitted to submit their name into the Goblet of fire. One student from each school will be chosen as school champion. If you are chosen you stand alone. It is against the rules of the competition for anyone to aid the Champions to complete their tasks."

"Now that you know what's happening this year, it's time to eat, tuck in," said Professor Dumbledore as the golden plates filled with sumptuous food. By the end of September all of the students had turned in their signed permission slips, which meant that all of the teachers were able to attend as well. The students were all very excited as they imagined what kind of transportation would arrive to take them on their trip to the States. No one expected what was waiting for them at five thirty in the morning on October first.

The students were lined up in lines of two by house and escorted out of the front doors of Hogwarts. As they exited the school they were shocked to see a Black and gold western style stagecoach pulled by eight white winged unicorns and one Black one. The driver was dressed in what looked like muggle blue jeans, black cowboy boots, a red checked flannel shirt, and a large gold buckle with two rearing winged unicorns crossing their horns with a witch and wizard.

Penelope Greenwood, jumped from her seat on top of the stagecoach, took off her hat, and bowed revealing platinum blonde braided pigtails. There was also an elderly looking man on the driver's seat holding the reins. He nodded down at the girl, who opened the door of the coach and brought down the step so that the students and staff could enter the enchanted stagecoach.

Sirius and his friends edged out of line so that he could get a closer look at the very familiar looking Black winged unicorn. He reached his hand out to touch the animals face and was rewarded with his hind being hit by the long bullwhip held by the elderly looking man. "Don't touch the black one she's got a nasty temper, and a fast bite," said the elderly man as he drew his whip back and coiled it back up.

The black winged unicorn tossed her magnificent head and pawed the ground sending red sparks from her shoes as they scraped the cobbled stone ground of the court yard. Sirius and his friends stepped back fearfully as the blonde girl stepped forward to calm the hot temper of the black winged unicorn, which was rearing and flapping its wings angrily.

All of the students were ushered into the magically enlarged stagecoach and the door was magically sealed to prevent anyone from falling out by the girl before she climbed back on top of the driver's seat beside the elderly man. The Stagecoach started moving out of the gates of the castle then golden sparks started to surround the coach and it started to rise into the air pulled by the winged unicorns.

As the stagecoach leveled out Severus stuck his head out of the window and tried to look at the winged unicorns. Their horns were glowing and sending golden sparks all around the stage coach as they flapped their wings. The blond girl looked back at Severus and smiled. "The golden sparks that you see act as a stabilizer to keep the coach from rocking and swaying madly. Without them you and your school mates would be very sick when you arrive, and we just couldn't have that," said the girl as she smiled and turned back to the front. Severus watched the winged unicorns as they flapped their wings and bobbed their heads in a rhythm.

The stagecoach flew through the night and on into morning. The students and staff all awoke as the stagecoach landed and rumbled through a heavily wooded path. It then slowed and came to a stop in a massive clearing overlooking the massive falls. The girl from before came and removed the protective charm on the door of the coach and let the students and staff disembark from the interior of the coach.

The elderly man was now on the ground and busy releasing the winged unicorns from their harnesses. As each animal was released they momentarily glowed then shook the dew from their wings and leapt off of the cliff overlooking the falls. After the last person was off of the stagecoach and the house elves had exited the elderly man shrunk the stagecoach down to the size of a child's toy and walked off into the woods.

**A/N Thank you for reading please leave a review and let me know what you think so far, and please stay on the watch for Chapter 7 Transformation Troubles**


	7. Chapter 7 Transformation Troubles

**A/N here comes a little heart pounding action for you. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7 Transformation Troubles

Penelope Greenwood drew her wand and changed back into her school uniform. It was a white shirt with a black tie trimmed in gold, and a knee length black pleated skirt with a ribbon of gold around the hem, and white calf high socks with shiny Patten leather shoes. Her school robes were black with gold trim along the hems of the sleeves and the train. The collar was also gold and the school insignia of two winged unicorns rearing and crossing their horns with a witch and wizard was over her heart.

She waited until all of the Hogwarts students were grouped by house and, then walked over to the Headmaster and whispered into his ear. Albus nodded then got the attention of his students and staff.

"Quiet everyone, listen very carefully to my instructions or you may well end up being left behind on the outside of the school. Much like our school apparition in or out of the school is imposable. The only way to be granted admittance into the school grounds can only be accomplished by unity."

"That means that all of you must grasp the hand of your neighbor and not let go until the protective barrier is around all of us," said Headmaster Dumbledore as he and the other staff members all surrounded the blonde girl and placed one hand on her robes. The students all joined hands and gathered closer together.

Severus took ahold of Lucius's hand and his other one was grasped tightly by Sirius Black, who gave him a nasty disgusted look. Severus glared at Sirius, who cast a stinging hex on him just as the bleu transparent unity orb encompassed the students. Severus found himself knocked backwards into a patch of bramble bushes. He struggled to free himself from the bushes, but was too late. He watched helplessly as the blue bubble floated down into the mists of the falls and cursed his luck.

Down on the school grounds hidden inside of an airtight dome beneath the Water of the churning water of the falls the Super intendant of the Niagara school approached the visitors. "Welcome to Niagara Falls School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus, I'm glad that you took me up on my invitation," she said as she gazed over the students and staff with a happy smile on her face.

Eden walked purposefully through the crowd of Hogwarts Students looking for her little brother. The crowd parted and whispered as she passed them. She stopped when she saw the blonde long haired boy who had accompanied her little brother to the Dueling World cup arguing and cursing out a group of four boys. She frowned as she realized that her adopted little brother Sirius was among the boys on the receiving end of the blonde's anger.

She walked passed them saying nothing as she went, and made her way to Super Intendant Selene Whiterose. "Excuse me Super Intendant Whiterose, and Headmaster Dumbledore, I hate to interrupt your conversation, but if the headmaster would do a head count of his students, he will find that he is missing a student," she said as she stopped in front of the adults.

Penelope Greenwood walked up and got nose to nose with Eden and narrowed her eyes angrily. "Are you accusing me of messing up the warp spell," she growled?

"I need not accuse you of anything Penelope, you've accused yourself by not being observant," she said as she pointed up at the cliff side where Severus was pacing nervously attempting to get someone's attention.

"Merlin's Beard, the ground is weak and crumbly there," said Super Intendant Whiterose as she covered her mouth with a hand and gazed up at the boy on the cliff.

"Selene, if there is not apparition here, how are we going to retrieve our student before he falls," asked Albus as he too looked up at the cliff.

Super intendant Whiterose turned to Eden, who was already removing her warp, stone from the inside of her collar. "Don't worry, I'm on it," she said as she closed her eyes and grasped the warp stone tightly in her hand. She disappeared before anyone could speak or react.

Severus stood at the edge of the cliff and looked down at the swirling water. He turned fast as he heard a soft pop behind him and the ground gave way from under his feet. He screamed in shock and fear as he attempted to clear his mind and slow his descent. The next thing he knew his stomach came into contact with something soft yet firm. He opened his eyes to see that there was a black haired girl under his body, falling with him.

"Severus, don't just lay there like a toadstool. Wrap your arms and legs around me," she ordered sharply.

"How do you know my name," he asked?

"Don't worry about that now, boy. I'm trying to save your life," she screamed back at him.

"If you're going to save me, then who's going to save you," asked Severus as he wrapped his arms and legs around the girl's neck and waist.

"I need on one to save me," she said as she concentrated on transforming into her animagus form.

Feeling her little brother wrap his arms and legs around her, she crossed her arms in front of her and clenched her fists in concentration. She cleared her mind and could feel the tell tell signs of her transformation. Her black feathery wings sprouted from her shoulder blades as she spread her arms out to the side. All of a sudden a vivid image of her little brother cowering in a corner as their mother was yelled at and beaten, flooded into her mind interrupting the transformation.

Severus clung to the black haired girl as she ordered and was shocked when two large black feathered wings shot out from under him and started flapping to slow their speed. The then heard the girl curse under her breath and watched in amazement as she drew her wand and started chanting rapidly.

The crowd below gasped as the ground gave way and the boy fell. Then they watched in stunned silence as the Dueling Princess leapt off of the cliff after him in a perfect swan dive. They followed the two with their eyes as the girl quickly caught up to the falling boy , then gasped again as black wings sprouted from under the falling boy.

They watched in horror as the girl tried to pull out of the dive, but was unable, they gasped as clouds covered the two as they fell. All of a sudden instead of seeing the boy whom now everyone knew was Severus Snape and the girl fall out of the clouds, they saw Severus Snape come flying out of the clouds riding what appeared to be the same Black Winged Unicorn that had brought them to the school.

As they fell into a cloud Severus suddenly felt like he was riding on some sort of horse. He opened his eyes to see that the girl had transformed herself into a black winged unicorn. They were hovering in the cloud, and he suddenly heard her voice inside his head. "_We still have a ways to go before we are safe within the confines on the school. Wrap your hands into my mane and grip tightly with your legs. Don't loosen your grip until we have landed, as I assure you that it will definitely hurt if you hit the ground."_

Severus dug his fists into the long thick black mane and tightened his legs. "Um, I should tell you that I've never rode a horse before much less a winged unicorn," said Severus nervously.

"_Well then consider this your first riding lesson. Don't worry Severus I won't let you get hurt,"_ came her answer inside of his head.

Eden whinnied shrilly as she burst through the clouds with her main and tail flying in the wind. She didn't want to take the chance of her little brother falling off or getting frightened enough to wet himself and her as well, so she started circling going lower with each flap of her wings. Severus said nothing but he could feel her sleek black coat growing slippery with sweat. He could feel every quivering muscle in her equine body as she moved beneath him.

The headmaster and Super intendant watched as the black winged unicorn circled ever lower, slowly making her way down to the ground. "That Albus is my finest student, Eden. She is one of our best Prefects, and as of this summer holds the title of World Dueling Champion. I never met her parents but, I'm quite sure that they are very proud of her," said Selene as she watched Eden come in for a landing.

Every one backed away so as not to get hit by the pumping legs of the winged unicorn, and watched as she landed gracefully in front of the headmaster and Super intendant. Cheers and applause erupted as Severus slid off of her back and gave her a grateful hug around her foam covered neck.

"Thank you," I owe you for this," he said as he stepped back to allow her to transform back into her human form.

Eden gave out an angry and frightened sounding squeal as she tried to transform back, but was unable. She tried over and over stomping her front hoof angrily each time that she failed. Super intendant Whiterose approached her and placed a calm hand on her long face as she peered into her dark eyes.

"Eden, what's wrong, can't you transform back," she asked?

Eden's eyes and nostrils were wide with fear as she shook herself vigorously to confirm the negative. Super intendant Whiterose stepped back and ordered everyone to make a path. "Eden, go to the health Center at once," she ordered.

Eden tossed her head wearily and plodded passed the students.

"Penelope go with her in case she has trouble," ordered Mrs. Whiterose as she watched Eden moving slowly through the crowd. Suddenly Eden stopped and started shaking violently, and then she collapsed in a heap of legs and feathers. Super intendant Whiterose and the headmaster and other staff of Hogwarts rushed forward and surrounded the collapsed form on the ground.

Super intendant Whiterose drew her wand and cast a diagnostic spell on Eden, before turning to Penelope Greenwood and ordering her to escort the Hogwarts students to their lodgings. The students all stood there in stunned silence as they watched the professors gently move the unconscious winged unicorn toward the main building.

**A/N I hope that you are having fun reading this so far. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, and up next will be Chapter 8 Stuck**


	8. Chapter 8 Stuck

Chapter 8 Stuck

Eden awoke shortly after being taken to the health center to find that she was surrounded by people. She moaned and tried to sit up only to find that she was still in her animagus form. "You're too exhausted, dear. Don't try to transform because we haven't discovered what's wrong," said the Healer. Eden pulled herself up and pinned her ears against her neck in anger and frustration.

She listened to the adults who were just as confused about what had happened as she was. Finally a green robed witch from Hogwarts stepped forward and transformed into a grey striped tabby cat. "Hello, dear, my name is Professor McGonagall. Since it is hard for the other's to understand you, can you tell me what happened to you," asked Minerva?

"It's simple, Professor, I was exhausted from pulling the stagecoach, my adrenaline was and still is pumping from jumping off of the cliff after the boy," said Eden as she tossed her head listlessly.

"The only time that I ever got stuck in your predicament was when I got distracted during transformation. It will only ware off when you completely relax and come to the realization of exactly what distracted you and confront it head on," said Minerva before she transformed back into her human form.

Minerva then turned to the healer and the Super intendant. "What she is experiencing may last a month or longer depending on how long it takes her to relax and come to terms with what distracted her. Any potions that you give her will have to be given in amounts that would affect an animal of her size. Small doses that you would normally give to a student will not work," said Minerva calmly

"Are you certain that such a large amount of potion will not harm her," asked the healer?

"Yes I am quite certain. When I got stuck I was given a regular dose of potion that would be served to a student it was a major overdose. The healer that treated me ended up giving me half of a ration that would be given an infant," said Minerva as she nodded at Eden.

On that note the healer gathered up her entire supply of calming draught, and pepper up potions along with a large caldron. She first poured all of the vials of calming draught into the caldron and ordered Eden to drink it up. Eden flared her nostrils sniffing the contents of the caldron to ensure that it was exactly what it was supposed to be before she dipped her muzzle in and drank with long sips.

Once the calming draught was empty the healer cleaned the caldron and filled it with pepper up potion. Eden drank the refilled caldron then snorted irritably. "Well Eden you've certainly saved the day," said Mrs. Whiterose as she patted Eden's shoulder gently. Eden snorted again and rolled off of the pile of mattresses so she could get to her feet without getting tangled.

A week passed and despite the fact that she was stuck in her rather large animagus form, Eden still attended all of her classes. She had to use her magic for everything from reading a book to giving her answers in class. Moving through the crowded corridors was a challenge and she was forced to stand in the back of classrooms due to her size.

Saturday found Eden lying under a tree surrounded by her books. She was doing well in her classes and had finally came to the conclusion on what had distracted her so badly that she was stuck in this embarrassing situation. The students that attended school with her knew better than to push their luck with her. They knew that her temper was lethal even while in animagus form.

The girls from Hogwarts were utterly fascinated with her. They would spend hours brushing her black shiny coat, and her long flowing mane and tail. She calmly allowed them to render this service as often as they wanted, due to the fact that there were just some places that became itchy that she was unable to reach on her own. Not to mention that she didn't like her hair to get tangled.

Her adopted brother, Sirius and his three little friends were another story all together. They would make great fun of hexing and jinxing her until she would chase them down and return the favor tenfold. That Saturday was no exception. She had taken a break from her studies and walked to one of the cool fresh water streams that she knew the wild winged unicorns enjoyed drinking from , to indulge in a cool drink.

She lowered her head and began to sip the water, when all of a sudden she was ganged up on by the four boys. A steal bar was forced into her mouth and she found that when she shook her head that it was tied securely to her head with thick leather straps. She felt the weight of the four boys jump onto her back and she reared ridding herself of two of them.

Sirius and his friends snuck up on the black winged unicorn that was drinking peacefully from a stream. "Sirius, isn't that your sister? She'll kill us." Said Peter Pettigrew in fear.

"Sirius held up a bridle that he had transfigured from a belt and smiled. "Come on you guys, after we get this on she'll be helpless." He said as he snuck forward.

Sirius and James leapt at her head and forced the bridle onto her head. Afterward all four of them jumped onto her back and held on for dear life. The black winged unicorn raised her head and shook it hard to attempt to rid herself of the bridle, then reared sharply flapping her wings angrily. Peter and Remus fell off backwards and landed on the hard ground as she started bucking and kicking wildly.

Finding that Sirius and his friend James would not go down as easily as their two friends did, Eden flew up into the air and flew fast attempting to make them fall off by flying through the trees. She flew under a low hanging limb only to find that both boys were still on her back. "You'll have to try harder than that Sis, we play quiddich. If we can handle flying on a broom than this is nothing!" shouted Sirius.

As she ran through the forest she could hear the thoughts of the wild winged unicorns who gave her an inspired idea. Eden flattened her ears to her neck angrily and ran faster than either of the boys expected. She saw the spring that was known for being both extremely cold and deep, and ran as fast as she could toward it.

Severus and Lucius were walking nearby and stopped in their tracks as the black winged unicorn came crashing out of the woods with Sirius Black and James Potter on her back. They watched mesmerized as she ran toward the spring and came to a sliding halt ducking her head so that the two boys would go flying off into the cold water.

Severus and Lucius were rolling with laughter as the two Gryffindor's coughed and sputtered as they swam to shore. Lucius noticed the bridle and walked over to the black winged unicorn and offered to remove it for her. She ignored him and walked over to Severus lowering her head to him. Severus looked at her for a moment before removing the bridle. She nuzzled his cheek whickering softly before walking off with her head held high swishing her tail happily.

Severus and Lucius followed her into the woods and almost ran into her as she stopped and transformed back into her human form. "Thank you Severus, consider your life debt to me repaid," said Eden as she straightened her robes. "Do me a favor and don't tell your wet little friends that I have finally transformed back into my human form. I have a nasty surprise for my little brother," she said as she turned to walk away.

She had only gone two steps when she turned and looked at Lucius. "Lucius, my cousin Narcissa really likes you. Try to keep your feelings for me under wraps if you don't mind. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered that you feel the way that you do for me, but I will never be a part of breaking her heart," said Eden as she walked away from the two boys.

A few days later after classes had let out Severus was walking along enjoying the atmosphere when he found himself yet again surrounded by James Potter and the Marauders. "You thought that is was funny when we got thrown into that freezing water, didn't you Snivelus." Said Sirius and James as the four boys surrounded him with their wands raised threateningly.

"Why must you guys always harass me? I wasn't bothering you," said Severus as he looked wildly around for an escape route.

"Because you're a slimy git, and it's our job to make your life a living hell," said Sirius.

"We do it because you still don't understand that Lilly Evans is too good for you. I told you to stay away from her," said James .

"You're out numbered and outmatched, Snivilous, give up and take your beating like a man," said Sirius. The Marauders simultaneously cast their jinxes at Severus, when all of a sudden they found that someone was blocking their jinxes with a very powerful shield charm. Severus's wand wasn't drawn, so they were shocked to find that they were now surrounded and outnumbered by students from the Niagara School.

**A/N thank you for reading please leave a review and tell me what you think so far. Chapter 9 E.M.P. Revealed will be next.**


	9. Chapter 9 EMP Revealed

Chapter 9 E.M.P. Revealed

The Marauders looked around themselves in shock, to find that the entire Niagara School had surrounded them. Remus and Peter got frightened and lowered their wands. Sirius and James stepped closer to Severus bravely. The crowd of students parted and Eden strode calmly into the clearing with her long black hair and robes billowing softly as she moved.

"So, how does it feel to be surrounded," asked one of the boys from the Niagara school?

"They need to be taught a lesson in manners," said Penelope Greenwood.

Eden drew her wand and pointed it at Remus and Peter sending their wands flying into her open hand. "Four against one is not fair odds, especially when the one that you are confronting has not drawn his wand," she said as she walked closer to the three boys.

"Did you truly believe that I was going to let all of your little pranks just slide?" she asked as she approached Sirius and James with a dangerous expression on her face?

"Come on Sis, we were only having a bit of fun." Said Sirius as he lowered his wand and stepped back with a mock look of innocence on his face. He gasped as Eden flicked her wand and his wand left his hand and flew into hers. "Hey give it back, that's mine," he shouted angrily.

"I think not," said Eden as she tossed the three wands over to a rather large well-muscled boy. "Adam, if either of these boys attempt to take back their wands or anything else of a stupid nature, I want you to snap their wands in two," she said as she pointed her wand directly between the Green eyes of James potter. The boy known as Adam nodded and grasped the three wands between his fists and prepared to snap them over his knee on her command.

"You can't do that!" yelled Sirius in terror!

"Really! I do believe that I can Sirius. If you wish to be given back your wands, you will have to learn a lesson on proper dueling educate." She said as she glared into James's defiant eyes. "Step away from my little brother unless you wish to get a firsthand demonstration of my strength. I promise you that I won't take it easy on you." She said in a threatening tone.

James looked over at Sirius in confusion then lowered his wand and stepped back away from Sirius and closer to Severus. Eden narrowed her eyes in fury before flicking her wand and sending James's wand flying into the hand of Adam for safe keeping. She then cast a knockback jinx directly at James's chest sending him flying back farther from her little brother, who now had a puzzled expression on his face. She then whirled and did the same to Sirius making him land hard on his backside.

"You two must be the dumbest students in your year. I told you both to step away from my little brother." She said as she tenderly rapped an arm around Severus's shoulder.

"Sis, have you completely lost it?" screamed Sirius as he got back to his feet rubbing his posterior. "I'm your little brother, not that slimy git!" he screamed at her!

"Correction Sirius you and Regulus are not by any stretch of the imagination my blood relatives. We're not even related by marriage. You know damned well that I don't live with my father. Your parents only raised me because his great work prevents him from doing so himself. As for my dear mother, because she chooses to live with Severus's father, I am not allowed to live with her at the moment."

"Severus Tobias Snape is my little brother by blood, and I will not stand for you and your little idiot friends tormenting him." She said as she led Severus from the circle of her schoolmates. Adam grasped her arm as she passed him and gave her a questioning look before nodding back to the four disgraced young wizards. "Don't snap their wands. Wait until I have left the circle and then you and the others may teach them how we deal with ignorance," she said as she and Severus left the group.

Severus glanced over his shoulder and stuck out his tongue at his four tormenters as the circle of Niagara students closed in on them. "Don't speak here, Severus. You and I have a lot to catch up on and discuss." Said Eden as she transformed into her animagus form and knelt so that Severus could get onto her back. Severus said nothing, he climbed slowly onto her back and rapped his fists into her long black mane before she got to her feet and galloped into the forest with him.

She took flight and flew up to a place that was well hidden from prying eyes, but that still gave an amazing view of the entire school from above. Once she came to a stop Severus slid off of her back and gazed down at the school. He could barely make out the ring of Students whom were having a blast giving the Marauders the ass kicking of a lifetime.

Eden transformed back into her human form before drawing her wand and transfiguring three leaves on the ground into two comfortable looking chairs and a small table. Severus turned and looked at her with a stunned expression on his face. "This has to be a dream. You can't really be my big sister." He said shaking his head as he took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Severus, I'd never lie to you. What I said about us having different father's and the same mother back there was true," said Eden as she removed the travel pensive from around her neck and enlarged it on the table between them.

As Eden enlarged the travel pensive between them Severus read the engraved letters on the lid. He took out his old copy of first year potions and flipped it open to the inside cover and read it to himself.

"_Closer than you think, E.M.P."_

He looked up at Eden with his jaw dropped in shock.

"Yes Severus, to answer your question, I am E.M.P.. My father and my friends all know me as Eden Merope Prince." She said as she placed the tip of her wand at her temple and withdrew several silvery strands and placed them one after the other into the pensive.

"What are you doing?" asked Severus as he watched her place one last silvery strand into the pensive.

"This little brother, is a pensive. It will allow me to show you the answers to all of those questions that I know are rolling around in your head." She said as she scooted her chair closer to his and grasped his hand in hers. "Trust me this is completely safe, she said as she bent lower to the shimmering surface of the pensive.

Severus wordlessly did the same as his newly discovered big sister and felt like he was falling as he was pulled from his seat into the pensive. As he felt firm ground under his feet he opened his eyes to find that the two of them were standing in the familiar little house that he had grown up in. He saw a younger more beautiful version of his mother sitting on the sofa holding a pink rapped bundle in her arms.

Eden looked at the loving expression on her mother's face as she led her brother over to the side of the sofa. "Don't worry, Severus. These are my memories. They can't hear or harm us." She said as the door of the house opened and Tobias stepped in dusting the snow from his shoulders and head. Severus watched his father as he got happy and excited over the baby girl that he thought belonged to him, than as Eden's true father Tom Stepped through the door and confronted his mother and father over the baby.

He watched in silence as Tom fired a powerful knockback jinx at his muggle father knocking him unconscious in the process, then watched as his mother was forced to give baby Eden up to her father, and sank to the floor sobbing as the tall dark haired wizard left the house with his baby sister watching her mother over his shoulder.

The scene swirled and changed and they soon found themselves standing behind a much older Eden and her father, whom were standing behind the old oak tree across from his house. He could hear the sounds of his parents arguing inside the house stop then start up again moments before a younger version of himself opened the front door. Eden's father waved his wand over Eden and himself to hide them from view just before the younger version of himself looked up and stared at the tree where they were definitely still standing.

"I knew that I saw something standing behind the tree." He said as he watched his younger self shiver with the cold and run down the street. Then he jumped as the door of the house slammed open and his enraged father burst from the house leaving his sobbing mother to close the door behind him. The scene swirled around them again and they watched from that same place across the street from his house as Eden's younger self came running up the darkened Street and crouched in the scraggly bushes outside the house.

Eden pulled him closer and they stood directly behind her younger self as she peered into the dingy curtains of the house. Severus watched in horror as his father beat his mother until she was black and blue then walked toward the door. Eden's younger self sprinted around the corner and hid in the shadows as his father burst from the front door of the house for the second time that day and lumbered off down the street.

They turned as the sounds of Severus's happy caroling came up the street behind them, and watched as their mother ripped open the door and accused him of being a lire and a thief before slapping him across the face. Severus frowned as he watched his mother drag his younger self down the street. The scenery moved along as the younger version of Eden ran into his house and up to his room. Severus looked over at his sister after watching her younger self open his trunk and trades her copy of first year potions with his secondhand copy and run out of the house.

The scene swirled around him and Eden again and he found that they were now sitting the tree above his older sister whom was sitting above him in the familiar little park.

"All of those times that you felt like you were being followed, it was me." Said Eden as she watched the scene below them again. Severus watched as Eden's younger self whispered under her breath. "_You're the only freak here, muggle." _Before flicking her wand and sending acorns flying at Petunia's head.

"I knew that I had nothing to do with that." Muttered Severus as he watched the younger version of Eden follow him home.

After watching several more memories of Eden following him around he found that they were now standing beside Eden in the infield of the Dueling World Cup. He watched as she stepped off of the dueling platform and glanced over her shoulder and winked at Severus and Lucius in the Minister's box before taking the offered goblet of pumpkin juice, and stepping back out onto the dueling platform for the final duel. As he watched her turn back to back with Kakorof he noticed that her eyes were on him in the minister's box.

The images faded to black and Severus felt himself being pulled out of the pensive by his big sister, whom had a serious expression on her face, after showing him her memories. "Well, Severus, do you have any other questions?" asked Eden as she removed her memories from the pensive and replaced them back into her head one at a time.

"You followed me ever since you discovered that I was your brother. You were distracted at the Dueling World Cup, because of me. Then you pulled the coach that brought me here and got stuck in your animagus from because you saved my life. Then you saved me from getting hexed by the Marauders and ordered your mates to do Merlin knows what to them." He said as he watched her shrink the pensive and tie it around her neck again. "Why did you do it?" asked Severus as he looked down at his shoes .

"I should think little brother, that the answer to that question was quite obvious by now." Said Eden as she stepped in front of him and pulled him up out of the chair and into a strong tight embrace. "You're my younger sibling, and I love you despite the fact that this is the first time that we've ever met. As your older sibling it is my duty to protect you and to teach you what I know." She said as she held her little brother in her arms. Severus was at a loss for words, so he just gave in and hugged her back.

From that day on when Severus wasn't with his fellow Slytherins taking classes or with Lucius he was with his elder sister everywhere that she went. Her friends had given the Marauders such a royal thrashing that they wouldn't dare to look at him in a funny way, much less bother him. His sister spent all of her spare time teaching him her dueling technics and various other spells that she knew would aid him for when he had to return to Britain after the conclusion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the school year.

**A/N Thank you for continuing to read my story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far and know that every chapter and story that I write for you, I enjoy shareing . Up next Chapter 10 Let the Tournament Begin.**


	10. Chapter 10 Let the Tornament Begin

**A/N there is a picture of what I imagine Eden Prince to look like on my profile page.**

Chapter 10 Let the Tournament Begin

Later that week students gathered in the auditorium to watch the selection of the three Tri-Wizard Champions. Severus sat happily with his sister and Lucius and Narcissa, as they watched a boy named Adolph Crumb from Bulgaria walk up to the stage and stand proudly in front of the Goblet of Fire. Super intendant Whiterose waited as the flames glowed brightly again and a piece of parchment floated into her waiting hand.

"The champion for Hogwarts is Lucius Malfoy." She announced as the students clapped. Narcissa and Severus gave Lucius worried looks as he got up from his seat and strode proudly to the stage and stood beside Adolph's Crumb, who shook his hand. "Severus he didn't say anything about competing to you did he?" asked Narcissa as she scooted closer to him.

"No, Narcissa. If he had, I would have attempted to talk him out of it," said Severus as he watched the flames glow brightly again.

"Severus, I don't want you to worry, but I also put my name into the goblet of fire." Said Eden calmly hoping that she would be chosen. Severus turned to his sister with his mouth agape.

"Eden you're not going to be sixteen until December 25th." He said with a stunned expression.

"I know that, to tell you the truth I was surprised that the goblet didn't regurgitate my entry as soon as I dropped it. Don't worry about me if I'm actually chosen. I've been training for this for years." Said Eden as she watched Super intendant Whiterose expectantly.

"Finally the champion for Niagara is Eden Prince." Announced Mrs. Whiterose as the entire Niagara School rose to their feet clapping wildly and chanting Eden's name.

Before Eden could get to the end of the row of seats her schoolmates grabbed her and carried her to the stage on their shoulders chanting," EDEN, EDEN, EDEN!" wildly.

They placed her on the stage and stood there clapping as she took her place between the two boys. Severus was beyond frightened for his big sister and his best friend. He wanted to help them, but didn't know where to begin. In her spare time Eden had started to teach her little brother Occlumency and Legillimency.

"Severus you're not supposed to let me break through your mental defenses." Scolded Eden as she walked around the empty classroom. "Stop worrying about me and clear your mind. Trust me, this is going to come in handy someday. Legilimence!" she called as she pointed her wand at him once again.

The day of the first task dawned and all of the students from the three schools were gathered in the Quiddich field which had been adapted for the first task. The Magical Sports representative stepped into the tent to speak with the three Champions before they were to step out onto the field. "Champions please gather around me so that I can explain the first task to you." He said as he removed a black bag from his robe pocket.

The three competitors stepped up and encircled the Purple robed man. "First you will each reach into this bag and withdraw one object from within. These objects inside of the bag are miniature replicas of very real and very wild and dangerous animals which each of you must successfully capture, mount, and ride for eight seconds."

"If you are able to catch your chosen mount and ride it for eight seconds a clue that will aid you in the second task will appear. Grab your clue and then you may either dismount and keep the points that you have accumulated or keep riding until you get thrown and earn more points. Each rider may use any conjured object to aid in the capture and riding of the chosen mount." He said as each champion placed their hand into the bag and withdrew a tiny winged unicorn. Each winged unicorn was a different color and had a number on it to represent the order of progress.

Adolph drew the first turn which was a palomino colored winged unicorn with green eyes. Lucius drew a white winged unicorn with the second turn, which left Eden with the black winged unicorn and the third place. The cannon sounded and Adolph stepped out into the field to meet his challenge The Palomino Winged unicorn Stallion dragged him around the field five times before he managed to leap onto it's back.

He got thrown three times and ended up with three broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder before his clue appeared tied around the neck of the angry stallion who was flying upside down attempting to rid himself of his unwelcome rider. Adolph grasped the clue and let himself fall to the ground casting a cushioning charm on the ground to soften his landing.

Back in the tent Lucius was pacing franticly. "Malfoy, you've got the best one out of the lot. Trust me when I say that the key is to get your legs as close to the animals shoulder as possible." Said Eden as the cannon sounded again. After Lucius left the tent Eden changed her sweat suit into a English riding jacket, breeches, and tall leather riding boots. She took her hair down from its ponytail and waited for her turn.

In the arena Lucius had managed to get the winged unicorn into a body bind and conjured a saddle and bridle before placing it on his mount. He calmly swung himself up into the saddle then released his mount form the body bind. His mount leapt into the air and flew around madly attempting to rid himself of his rider. The clue appeared around the winged unicorn's neck just as the stallion ran Lucius into a low hanging limb and knocked him off backwards. The winged unicorn then turned on him and chased him around the arena attempting to trample him and impale him on his long pointy horn.

It took wranglers five minutes to capture the enraged winged unicorn so that Lucius could get out of the arena. Severus and Narcissa were both on the ends of their seats as they watched Lucius. Once Lucius was safe a large black winged unicorn Stallion was turned loose into the arena and stood in the center pawing the ground sending up green sparks as his hooves met the rocks. The cannon sounded for the last time and the flaps of the tent opened to reveal Eden who had transformed into her animagus form to confront the wild stallion.

Severus smiled to himself as he realized the great advantage that his sister had due to her being able to transform into the female version of the challenge animal. Eden nickered and trotted up to the stallion swishing her long black tail seductively. The Stallion walked closer to her and flared his nostrils sniffing the strange mare in his presence.

Eden stood her ground and allowed the stallion to sniff her curiously. The Stallion squealed shrilly and reared as Eden spun and swished her tail at him before leaping into the air and flying around the arena nickering and attempting the coax the Stallion into the air with her. The crowd watched in stunned silence as the stallion joined her in the air and flew happily with her.

Eden flew until the stallion was flying directly below her, then transformed back into her human form falling onto the stallions back, rapping her fists deep into his long mane and digging her knees into the base of his flapping wings tightly. It didn't take the stallion long to realize that he had been tricked. He whinnied shrilly and plummeted to the ground with astonishing speed.

He flew upside down and attempted to scrape Eden off of his back by running his body close to the ground. Eden cast a spell that changed the ground into water and held her breath until the stallion turned right side up and started thrashing wildly in midair. The clue appeared and Eden grasped it firmly in her teeth as she rode the Stallion for twelve more seconds. She then pushed herself away from the stallion and transformed back into her animagus form and prepared to fight the stallion if it came down to it.

The Stallion caught sight of the beautiful black winged unicorn mare once again and whinnied happily to see his reward. Eden and the stallion flew around the arena one more time before Eden landed and coaxed the stallion back into its enchanted stall before returning to her human form and smiling at the Stallion which snorted angrily at the human girl who dangled her clue in front of him before turning and walking away.

Severus rushed his sister before she could sit down in the dining room later that evening. "Eden you were brilliant." He said as he served her a plate of salad with Italian dressing.

"Nonsense, Severus, I only used my talents to their full capacity." She said as she poured herself a hot cup of mint tea.

"Your little brother is right about you, Eden. You've beaten my ride by fifty points." Said Lucius with a beaming smile on his face. "By the way, thanks for the tip on how to ride. It really helped." Said Lucius as he sipped his tea.

"Don't mention it, Lucius. I felt that I owed it to you for keeping an eye out for my little brother." Said Eden as she dabbed at her mouth with her napkin. "Remember that we're competitors. I won't make it so easy on you in the future." Said Eden as she got to her feet and rustled her little brother's hair.

"Hey, don't do that," said Severus as he attempted to smooth his hair back down.

"I love you too Severus. Sleep well, little brother." She said as she exited the dining room and went to her dorm for a hot shower and a good night's sleep.

**A/N thank you so very much for reading my story. if you loved it or hated it give me a review. Keep in mind that I have a beta who has not checked this chapter as of yet. All comments are welcome as they only make me better at what I do. Chapter 11 Yule Tidings and Goblins Treasure is next.**


	11. Chapter 11 Yule Tidings and Goblin's Tre

Chapter 11 Yule Tidings and Goblins Treasure

December was now upon the school and the students were all a buzz with excitement over the up and coming Yule Ball. Severus glanced longingly across the Dining room at Lilly hoping that he could find a way to ask her to the ball. His heart fell when he remembered that he hadn't a clue on how to dance. Eden sat beside him and waved her hand in front of his eyes to break the trance like state that he was in.

"Severus, it's rude to stare." She said as she poured herself a hot cup of coffee.

"You're right Eden; I don't know why I bother anyway. She'll never except me as her date for the Yule Ball anyways." Said Severus as he lowered his eyes to his plate of eggs.

"I don't know about that Severus, you're not that bad looking of a chap. Why wouldn't your little girl friend want to accompany you to the ball?" asked Eden as she took a sip of her drink.

Severus rolled his eyes and glared at his sister. "Eden, Lilly is not my girlfriend." He argued.

"Don't get snippy with me because you don't have the balls to ask her." Said Eden as she buttered a piece of toast.

"Eden, you may have been following me around during the holidays and summer, but it's more complicated than just having the nerve to ask her. She's one of my best friends; I know that if I can ask her before Potter does that she'll go with me. That's not the problem." Said Severus as he took a sip of cold milk.

"Well then, what is the problem?" asked Eden as she leaned back in her chair and settled her gaze on her little brother appraisingly.

"I don't know how to dance." Said Severus softly.

Eden looked at her little brother then rose to her feet and pulled him up and out of the dining room to speak with him in private.

She ran dragging him through the school until she got to her common room. Once the door closed behind them she whirled on him and gave him a piercing look. "Severus, forgive me for saying this but considering your father's upbringing, the fact that you can't dance does not surprise me. I can teach you some simple dances that won't get you off on the wrong foot at the ball." Said Eden as she flicked her wand at an antique gramophone. The sounds of a waltz came flowing into the room as she turned back to her little brother.

"Alright, to begin place your right hand on my waste and you can either place your left on my shoulder or in my hand," said Eden as she placed Severus's hand onto her waste. Severus blushed crimson as he looked down at his feet in embarrassment. "Now watch my feet and follow with yours," she said as she led her brother into the dance floating with the music.

Thirty minutes later found Severus taking the lead and guiding his sister around the room in a simple box step. "You're doing much better. Keep this up and you'll be the best dancer at the ball," said Eden as she flopped down into a comfortable chair and put up her feet. "Is that set of navy blue robes the only set of dress robes that you have," asked Eden as she twirled a lock of her hair in her fingers serenely?

"Yes," mumbled Severus softly under his breath.

"Well then, we'll need to fix that," said Eden as she jumped up from her seat and glided to the door. "Come with me Severus, we need to ask your headmaster for permission to take you to a local robes shop."

Severus followed his sister and stood there quietly as she spoke with Headmaster Dumbledore on his behalf.

Ten minutes later found Eden and Severus browsing the racks at Quigley's Robes for all occasions in down town Wizarding New York. Eden insisted that Severus pick out a few extra sets of robes that he could ware when he visited with other wizarding families.

"Eden I can't afford these," protested Severus as his sister held up a black set of silk Dress robes with forest green accents and trim.

"Don't worry, Severus, I can," she said as she pulled an elegant set of Silver dress robes with ruby's and emeralds for herself.

"Severus I want you to look good," she said as she nodded at the store attendant. "I'm not taking no for an answer and you will wash your hair better than that," she said as she pointed to his oily hair.

Severus frowned at his sister as she paid for their new clothing. "Eden I wash my hair every night before bed," he argued as they left the shop.

Eden looked down at him and took a lock of his hair between her long fingers thoughtfully.

"You have a naturally oily scalp. I have a hair potion that will help make your scalp a little less oily," she said as she pulled him into a beauty salon.

"Eden, I'm a boy. I'm not going to sit in here and let some strange woman put her hands on my head," he said defiantly.

"Nor should you, I might think you were crazy if you actually wanted to have your hair done by a professional," she said as she grabbed two bottles of Sleek-easy's Scalp potion and paid from them.

Later that evening Severus pulled Lilly aside and asked her to be his date for the Yule Ball. Sirius and James saw them together and was about to confront him when Eden stepped between them and her little brother. "You idiots just don't give up do you? This is my turf, so unless the two of you would like another lesson in manners, I'd strongly suggest leaving Severus Snape alone," she said threateningly.

Sirius backed down and James stepped a little closer to Eden and pulled a white rose out from behind his back. "Um, Eden I was wondering if you had a date to the Yule Ball," asked James as he attempted to hand her the rose? Eden's eyes widened in shock and covered her mouth to hide her silent laughter. "You've got to be kidding me; I'd never date a boy who is younger than I am. That's just weird; it would be like dating my little brother over there. You should set your sights a little more to your own age," she said as she watched her boyfriend Adam Whiterose coming up behind the boys with a sly expression on his face.

The next thing that Sirius and James knew, their trousers were ripped from their bodies leaving them both standing there in front of three different schools in nothing but their boxers. Laughter erupted all around them, and they blushed crimson in embarrassment. Adam Whiterose walked passed the two boys and wrapped one arm around Eden's waste possessively as he flicked his wand turning the rose that James had in his hand to ice. Hey babe, are these little pukes bothering you," he asked as he placed a tender kiss on her cheek?

"Not anymore Adam," she said as she pulled him closer to her and kissed his lips deeply. "Oh, that's right; you didn't know that Adam Whiterose is my boyfriend, and date to the Yule Ball. Don't worry boys, maybe if you can learn some manners you might find a date," she said as She allowed Adam to lead her over to where Severus and Lilly were standing.

Christmas Eve found Sirius and James dateless and desperate. They both watched jellously as Severus Snape glided gracefully around the dance floor with Lilly Evens in his arms. Severus and Lilly danced all night long only taking breaks when his sister wasn't on the dance floor with her boyfriend. "Lilly, I want you to meet my big sister," said Severus as he led her over to the small table where Eden was sitting sipping on a goblet of punch.

"Lilly, this is my big sister Eden Merope Prince," said Severus as he pulled out a chair for Lilly to sit in.

"Pleased to finally meet you Lilly, my brother speaks very highly of you," said Eden as she watched her boyfriend in a corner kissing and groping Bellatrix.

"I'm going to kill them," whispered Eden under her breath as she got to her feet angrily. "Please excuse me, you two, there's something of a personal nature that I have to attend to," she said as she walked across the dance floor briskly.

Severus and Lilly watched as Eden stormed through the crowded dance floor, grabbed Rodolphus Lestrange and dragged him along with her toward the two in the corner. "She's been seeing Adam Whiterose since she started here," whispered Severus into Lilly's ear as they watched the scene unfold. Lucius and Narcissa had also seen what was going on and quickly followed Eden and Rodolphus to attempt to defuse the outburst that was sure to come.

Eden walked up behind Adam and glared into Bellatrix's eyes, before tapping Adam on the shoulder. Adam turned away from his fun to be greeted by Eden's fist slamming into his nose, breaking the fragile bones and blacking both of his eyes. "So, this is how you want it," she spat angrily before whirling and running from the room.

Adam quickly got to his feet and chased after Eden whom had ran out into the cold court yard without a cloak. He leapt at her throwing his arms around her waist despite being held back by Lucius and Rodolphus, whom were being held back by Narcissa and a very frightened Bellatrix. The area around the six teen's glowed blue, and Adam knew in an instant that Eden was using her warp stone.

The instant that Eden felt her feet hit the ground on the cliffs overlooking the Niagara Falls she ripped off the glove on her left arm and placed her wand to the skull tattoo on the underside of her fore arm, and instantly transported herself and everyone with her into her father's office. Her father looked up from his paper work to see his daughter and three other young death eaters and a young woman and man that he had never seen before standing in his office.

Bellatrix quickly pulled her sister behind her and they both bowed as The Dark Lord stood up from his seat behind the desk. Lucius and Rodolphus managed to wrench Adam's hands free from the waste of the Dark Princess who ran into her father's arms sobbing. Voldemort lifted his daughter onto the top of his paper strewn desk and handed her a handkerchief so that she could dry her eyes, before using his Legillimency on her to discover the boy's discursion.

After a few agonizing seconds he turned away from his daughter and glared menacingly at the offending boy, as he stepped forward. "My princess thinks that I should kill you," said Voldemort as he withdrew his wand and rolled it between his long fingers. "I think however, that I can do much better than that. If I kill you now, you wouldn't have learned a lesson. What kind of father would I be to my princess if I don't make this a learning experience for her," said Voldemort as he flicked his wand at the boy a few times.

Adam screamed as he felt his testicles twist and shrink as if an invisible hand was crushing them like walnuts. Then his screams stopped suddenly as his vocal cords were severed magically. "That curse has a special after affect. If you ever attempt to tell anyone that my daughter is a death eater or exactly what happened to you, you will drop dead. That said I'd keep those particular thoughts to yourself," said Voldemort as he obliviated Adam's memory.

"Eden I know that you'd like to see him dead, but for the time being this way is better. The five of you will return to school. Take him with you and leave him somewhere on campus where it could be believed that he had fallen, hit his head and injured by some sort of creature," ordered Voldemort as he hugged his daughter before the teens apparated away.

Once they arrived back at the school they left Adam knocked unconscious in the middle of the forest where he would be found by a herd of Centaurs that lived on campus. The next morning Eden sat at a small table with Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa exchanging Christmas gifts. Super Intendant Whiterose walked over to the table with a worried expression on her face.

"Eden, what happened between you and Adam last night," she asked?

"I caught him attempting to force himself on my cousin Bellatrix Black, and I punched him in the nose for his discursion," admitted Eden calmly. "He then followed me outside and hit me, and attempted to rape me in the forest," she said as she drew her wand.

"You don't look like you've been injured," observed Mrs. Whiterose with narrowed eyes.

"Finite Incantatem," whispered Eden as she flicked her wand at herself to reveal ugly dark purple bruises on her face and wrists. Severus's jaw dropped in shock at the bruises on his sister's pale skin. He attempted to jump from his seat and hunt down Adam for his crimes against his sister, when he was held down by Lucius and Narcissa under the table.

Super Intendant Whiterose nodded and left the four teens to their breakfast. Eden cast the disillusionment charm over her bruises and smiled wickedly as Lucius cast the muffliato charm so that they would not be overheard. "I'm going to fucking kill that asshole," exclaimed Severus angrily as he slammed his fists down onto the table making the plates and silverware clatter and shake.

"There's no need for you to do that, Severus," said Eden as she sipped her morning coffee calmly.

"Eden, how can you say that to me? I am powerless to stop my git of a father from abusing our mother, but I can certainly do something about that lowly sack of flubber worm excrement," shouted Severus enraged!

"Severus, use the Legillimency skills that I've been teaching you. I promise that you'll see the truth of everything," said Eden attempting to calm the temper of her enraged little brother. Severus gazed into her eyes and delved into her mind. After seeing her memories of the night before he instantly calmed down and started laughing at how they had left Adam Whiterose alone in the forest.

Later that night, Adam Whiterose was found wondering around the forest at the base of the cliffs unable to speak and badly injured. No matter what the school healer attempted, there was no known way to heal his condition. The time passed and soon the entire school was looking forward to the day of the second task.

Eden had already learned the secret of her clue a week before the Yule Ball, and sat with Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa in the common room of her dorm in front of the fire. Lucius was starting to freak out and angrily flung the pendant into the flames of the fire in frustration. Eden flicked her wand and stopped the jeweled pendant from hitting the flames.

"Lucius, I know that I said that I wasn't going to help you again, but you need to gaze into the pendent after it has been heated in a fire," she said as she levitated the warmed pendent back into his hands. Lucius held the pendent up in front of him and blew on the hot metal and gemstones. As he blew on the pendent to cool it down the sounds of a croaky man's voice came issuing from the pendent.

_"Come seek us where our treasures lie. Not below but somewhere high, While you're searching ponder this, We have taken what you'll sorely miss, an hour long you'll have to look, to discover what we've took, pass an hour the prospects black, too late it's gone and won't come back, Your stolen treasure you shall find, once you too return our kind."_

"What does this mean," asked Lucius with a puzzled expression on his face?

"It's simple really," announced Eden. "Break the lyrics of the song down and you'll see the answer," she said as she got to her feet and walked over to the window that looked out onto the base of the falls.

_"Come seek us where our treasures lie. Not below but somewhere high," _ "That would be the Goblin's cave behind the falls," said Eden as she pointed to the mid-point of the falls.

_"While you're searching ponder this, we have taken what you'll sorely miss," "_That probably means that the goblins have taken some sort of precious treasure from each of the champions," said Narcissa thoughtfully.

"_An hour long you'll have to look, to discover what we've took, pass an hour the prospects black, too late it's gone and won't come back," _ "That's also obvious, you will only have an hour to search for your stolen treasure. Because there's some kind of time limit on the task," said Severus as the door to the common room opened and Regulus Black stepped inside.

"Hi, guys, I hate to interrupt this little chat, but our head of house wishes to speak with both Narcissa and Severus straight away," he said as he held the door open for his fellow Slytherin's. Narcissa and Severus exchanged curious glances then left the room together.

"See you later this evening in our dorm, Lucius," said Narcissa as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'll meet you at the breakfast table in the morning Eden," said Severus as he hugged his sister good night before leaving the room.

As the door closed Eden and Lucius went over the final part of the clue together. _ "Your stolen treasure you shall find, once you too return our kind." _"From what I know of goblins that means that they will only give back our treasures when we give them back these pendants. Their Goblin made, and were probably taken from the cave," said Eden as she stretched sleepily.

"Thanks for helping me again Eden, although I can't help wondering what possession of mine the goblins could have possibly taken," said Lucius as he left the common room closing the door behind him.

The next morning Eden sat in the champion's tent and waited patiently for Lucius to arrive. Neither Narcissa, Lucius nor Severus was present at the breakfast table that morning, and that made Eden very uneasy for some reason. Lucius came rushing into the tent at the last moment with a worried expression on his face.

"Lucius, where were you and the other's at breakfast this morning," asked Eden as the referee stepped into the tent? Lucius opened his mouth to explain but was cut off by the referee's voice.

"Good morning Champions. Please follow me," he said as he walked through the other side of the tent and out onto the docks in front of the base of the falls. The three champions followed him and stood on the edge of the docks waiting for further instructions.

The Super Intendant's voice echoed over the roar of the falls. "Last night, a valuable treasure was stolen from our three champions. In order to retrieve their stolen treasures the champions must dive into the water and swim to the base of the falls. They must then climb up the surface beneath the falls until they reach a dark cave. They have only an hour to reach the cave and search for their stolen treasures. Champions you may begin when the clock strikes noon," said Super Intendant Whiterose as she gestured toward the clock tower.

When the clock began to chime the hour the three champions jumped into the water and started to swim wildly. They reached the stony bank beneath the falls at the same time and cast their respective charms to aid them in climbing the slippery surface of the rocky underside of the falls. As they climbed water nymphs and grindylows attacked them from behind and above as the water fell over their bodies drenching them to the bone.

Eden reached the mouth of the cave first and ripped an attacking grindilow from her back and threw it angrily over her shoulder into the falling water, and lit her wand to make her way through the caves. Down on the cliff below the cave mouth Lucius was struggling to fight off the grindilows whom were swarming him and pulling on his long blonde hair. He lost his grip and fell backwards into the falls screaming in fear as he attempted to pull the grindilows off of him.

Below the falls the spectators gasped and screamed in fear as they saw Lucius falling down the waterfall fighting grindilows as he fell. He bounced off of large rocks that protruded from the falls and screamed as his bones cracked with the impact, before falling into the churning water of the spring below getting knocked out. Life guards dove into the water after him and pulled him to safety. "The champion from Hogwarts has been rendered unable to complete the challenge," came the announcer's voice over the crowd as Lucius was carried into the healer's tent.

Inside the cave Eden walked into a hot chamber piled with gold, silver, and various types of precious gemstones. She looked toward the back of the room to see three golden cages holding none other than Narcissa, Severus, and another girl whom she expected was Adolph Crumb's girlfriend. Severus got to his feet and called out to his sister joyfully.

She ran over to the cages and withdrew the pendant from her pocket to see that it had changed into a golden jeweled key. She jammed the key into the lock and turned it, before ripping open the cage and pulling her little brother into her arms and hugging him. "So this is why you and Narcissa weren't at breakfast," she said as Adolph ran up and jammed his key into the lock releasing his girlfriend, and started to run for the entrance of the cave dragging her onto a broom that he had summoned.

Eden transformed into her animagus form and lowered herself so that Severus could mount. She was about to leave the treasure chamber when she noticed that Lucius wasn't coming. She had sworn that he was right behind her. Severus wrapped his fists deep into her long mane preparing for her to take off when he heard her voice inside his head.

"_Something is wrong. Lucius should have been right behind me. I can't leave Narcissa behind. No matter what happens don't let go of my mane,"_ came her voice in his head. She turned backed up to the door of Narcissa's cage and kicked the lock as hard as she could. The Goblin's rushed at her with swards and maces threateningly.

"You may only take one prisoner," said one Goblin as he shot an arrow at her. Eden spun and kicked an advancing goblin knocking him against the wall of the cave.

"Eden, to your right," screamed Severus as a mace wielding goblin came running at her. She turned her head and sent a stunning spell at the goblin, then kicked at the lock again making it pop open.

Narcissa stood there in shock for a moment, and Severus reached back one of his hands to help her onto Eden's back. "Don't just stand there, get on," he yelled as the bow wielding goblin shot an poison tipped arrow at them narrowly missing Severus's hand. Narcissa grasped Severus's hand and jumped onto Eden's back as the cage began to fall down a deep chasm below.

On feeling both Severus and Narcissa on her back Eden lunged forward knocking down four advancing goblins. She ran and jumped through the dark cave using her horn to light the way and her sensitive nostrils to smell the water of the falls. The goblins were hot on her tail as she leapt from the mouth of the cave through the falls.

A poisoned arrow followed her out of the water of the falls and hit directly in her left hindquarter. She squealed loudly in pain and stopped flapping her wings as the poison flowed through her body paralyzing her. "_Severus you and Narcissa must jump into the spring below before it's too late. I can't move, going to c-crash," _came her weak voice in Severus's head.

The crowd gasped as Severus and Narcissa jumped from the back of the falling black winged unicorn and fell into the deep water of the spring. As Eden continued to fall her front foot hit the top of the stands where several teachers were sitting and she flipped over landing on the ground with a sickening crunch of bones. The life guards helped Severus and Narcissa out of the water, while the Healers ran towards Eden's broken body.

As the healers approached Eden was unconscious and had changed out of her animagus form with her last ounce of control. The broken shaft of the arrow was sticking out of her left butt cheek. They worked where they were for thirty minutes before carrying Eden back to the healer's for further treatment.

She awoke the next morning in the health center coughing up the foul taste of a beezor, and wrapped in bandages from the neck down. She blinked in the light to find Lucius, Narcissa, and her brother sitting beside her bed. "What happened while I was out," she asked after taking a sip of the cold water from the goblet held by her little brother?

"Well, I was attacked by grindilows and lost my grip on the cliff side, falling into the spring and knocking myself out in the process. While you saved my darling Narcissa," said Lucius as he pulled Narcissa into his arms. And nodded thankfully.

All of a sudden the doors of the health center burst open and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Super intendant Whiterose and the other two judges of the Tri-Wizard tournament came in to speak with Eden.

"Miss Prince, the head Goblin has informed us that you acted on instinct and would have placed first in the competition had you not insisted on rescuing Miss Narcissa Black as well. You came in second due to the fact that Mr. Malfoy was forced to withdraw. However, because you showed impeccable moral character we have awarded you fifty more points making you tied with Adolph Crumb for first place," said Super Intendant Whiterose excitedly.

Eden winced as she smiled up at her School's Super Intendant. "I think that you should all leave her so that she can rest now," came the voice of the Healer. The others all rose from their chairs and left the room willingly ushered out by the other judges. Severus however refused to leave his sister's side.

"With all due respect, professor's, I'm not leaving my sister," he said as he took a cool wet rag and dabbed the sweat from his sisters face. Headmaster Dumbledore and Super Intendant Whiterose nodded, and left the siblings together.

**A/N I hoped that you found this chapter as interesting as I did. Please review and let me know what you think. Chapter 12 Battle for the Cup is up next.**


	12. Chapter 12 Battle For The Cup

**A/N It took me a while to figure out how I wanted to work with this chapter. I hope that you all like it.**

Chapter 12 Battle for the Cup

Thanks to the tireless attentions of the healer and her little brother Eden made a speedy recovery from her injuries. She had missed two week's worth of classes and had to spend all of her spare time making up the missed lessons. Severus would attempt to help her but she would not allow it. "Severus, if I allow you to help me with my assignments how will I learn anything," she asked?

"Come on Eden, what you have to learn in your books is so much more interesting than what I've been learning," he argued.

Eden laughed as she put the finishing touches on her potions essay. "You seem to forget that I had to learn all of what you are learning now before I could get to this level," said Eden as she checked the progress of her simmering potion.

"I guess that you are right, but you know things that aren't in any of these books," commented Severus.

Eden got up from her seat in the common room and looked down at her brother. "Don't touch my potion. Since you are so eager to learn something more challenging than can be found in a textbook, I have a little something that I can give you," she said as she left the room to get something from her trunk. She returned quickly with five old looking leather bound tomes, and handed them to Severus.

"These books were given to me by my father. I'm going to lend them to you, so that you may learn from them as I have," she said as she watched Severus carefully open one of the books on his lap.

These books contain knowledge on the Dark Arts," he exclaimed in a whisper of amazement.

"How do you think that I learned those two spells that I taught to you? They're not exactly what one would consider a spell worth teaching to students with impressionable minds, such as you," she said as she added a measure of powdered snake fangs to her caldron and started stirring the potion.

They read and worked in silence for a while until Severus looked up from his new book into the dark emerald eyes of his sister who was busy stirring her potion. "Eden, now that we've met, will you still hide yourself from me and Lilly when you follow me," he asked?

"Perhaps, if there are no muggles present, I will consider it," she said as she extinguished the flame under her caldron allowing it to cool a bit before ladling the completed potion into vials and labeling them.

"What about Mum, can I tell her that I met you," he asked?

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Severus. It almost killed her to let me go to my father all of those years ago. Perhaps it would be better if you keep our meeting to yourself for the time being," said Eden thoughtfully. "You wouldn't want to hurt our mother would you," she asked?

"No, she gets hurt enough by my father," said Severus sadly.

"Don't worry about him Severus. Sooner or later our mother will wise up and decide that she's had enough of his abuse," said Eden as she cleaned out her caldron.

"I'm not so sure that it's going to happen that way, Eden. She's been putting up with it all of my life," said Severus distractedly.

"Well, there's no accounting for taste. Love can blind a person past the sense of all reason," said Eden as she gathered her things.

The month of May came quicker than anyone expected, and it was now time for the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The three Champions stood inside the champion's tent awaiting the final task which was to be completed in the dark of night. A maze had been erected inside the quiddich field and the Tri-Wizard Cup had been placed in the center of the maze.

Music played by the school band and the crowds cheered on their school Champions. The champions were led out of the tent and into position in front of separate openings into the maze. "Now it is time for the final task. The three champions will enter the maze and will make their way to the center where the Tri-Wizard Cup has been placed," came the voice of the referee.

"They will face physical, mental, and magical challenges while inside the maze. If at any time a champion finds that they are no longer able to handle the challenges of the maze, all they have to do is set red sparks into the air, and they will be retrieved by a teacher, who will be patrolling the boundaries of the maze.

Severus and Narcissa were yet again on the edge of their seats watching Eden and Lucius as they waved before entering the dark maze. Eden locked eyes with her little brother and nodded before the thick leaves of the maze closed blocking out all sound and light from the area outside of the maze. She tried to transform into her animagus form knowing that her senses would be much more defined, but was unable.

She lit her wand and started to walk quickly in the direction that she thought would lead her to the center of the maze until she came to a cross path. She stopped in the center listening carefully for any sounds that would indicate danger, and was about to step to the right when Adolph Crumb came running from that direction with flames dangerously close to his backside. She quickly cast the Agaumenti charm and extinguished the bit of flame that had erupted on the panicked boy's trousers.

On feeling the cooling sensation of water on his burning backside Adolph stopped running and turned to see what or who, had come to his aid. The girl champion from Niagara School known as Eden was standing there nose to nose with him when he turned. "Don't mention it Crumb," she said as she walked down the path straight ahead of her, leaving him standing there stunned and alone.

Eden soon came to a deep pit that blocked her way and wished that she were able to transform. She thought about turning around when it accrued to her that there was another way to cross the chasm. She muttered an incantation to herself and flicked her wand at four large boulders that lay to each side of the pit. The large boulders flew towards the pit and floated in midair making a path for her to skip across.

As she hopped across the floating boulders she flicked her wand sending the one that she had already used back to their original positions on either side of the pit. She continued through the maze until she came to a blocked path with what appeared to be an enlarged Anaconda or basilisk. The serpent hissed at her and rose high above her head in a threatening manner.

"**_I'm not afraid of you so you might as well allow me to pass,"_**she hissed in parcel mouth to the serpent. The serpent lowered its diamond shaped head until it was eye level with the girl and blinked curiously at her before it replied.

**"****_How is it that you can speak my language,"_** hissed the serpent questioningly?

**_"I am the last descendant of the powerful wizard Salazar Slytherin. I have been able to speak and understand your language all of my life," _**she hissed.

**_"The two boys that came this way earlier were frightened of me. Since you can speak my language, tell me girl where have I been brought,"_** asked the Snake?

**_"You are inside of a maze at the Tri-Wizard Tournament in the United States of America at the Niagara School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What is your name and where are you from,"_** asked Eden out of curiosity.

The snake slithered around her until she was standing on the other side of the blocked path beyond the massive snake before she answered.

**_"I am called Nagini. I was taken from my home in Albania and a witch cast a spell on me that enlarged me to this rather impressive size that you see before you,"_** hissed Nagini. **_"Since you are the first human that I have ever spoken too and you did not threaten me with your wand, I will allow you to pass. The path ahead of you is the most direct path to the prize that you seek, child,"_** hissed Nagini as she nodded her head at the girl.

"Thank you, Nagini. I am quite certain that after this task has been completed, that you shall be returned to your normal size and returned to your home," called Eden as she ran forward through the maze.

Nagini watched after the curious and kind girl as she sprinted off into the darkness of the maze. "_What a nice human, child that was. I do hope to see her again,"_ thought Nagini as she curled up and relaxed sensing the movement of the girl who was now deep inside the maze. _"I do hope that what she said is true. I don't like it here, it's too lonely,"_ thought Nagini as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

As Eden ran through the maze she soon heard the familiar sounds of two opponents dueling. Light flooded her eyes as she watched Lucius and Adolph duel on a raised platform. The Tri-Wizard cup floated above the platform. As she entered the clearing she turned to see a centaur watching the proceedings as judge.

"Greetings third of the chosen one's," said the white centaur known as Arkainin. "The Cup may only be held by the last standing of the three champions. Your objective is to disarm only. Standard dueling rules apply," said Arcainin as Eden walked passed him and watched the boys duel. Lucius was good but Adolph was stronger and better. Eden wondered why she had faced young Igor Kakarof at the Dueling World Cup instead of him just as Lucius's wand flew from his hand and he fell backwards off of the platform.

Adolph hadn't noticed Eden until she stepped up onto the dueling platform and cleared her throat. "You aren't going to take the prize that easily," she said as she met him in the center of the platform.

"You're the one who's not taking the cup," said Adolph in a thick accented voice as he saluted and bowed to his new opponent.

Lucius stepped over to the centaur's side and watched Eden and Adolph square off. As they turned and cast their respective spells the streams of magic collided and sparks flew. Outside of the maze the spectators could see the Tri-Wizard cup floating above the maze and the dazzling light show of two Champions dueling. Severus was certain that the first light show was put on by Lucius and Adolph Crumb. Now there wasn't a single doubt in the world whom was dueling either Lucius or Adolph. Severus knew that one of the male champions was now inside the maze going toe to toe with his big sister Eden.

In the silence of the maze undistracted by anything, Eden was at the top of her game on the dueling platform. Her Legillimency was coming in very handy against Adolph whom was showing signs of weakening with every blow from Eden's wand. Beads of sweat rolled down Adolph's face as his wand hand started shaking with the effort of fighting the Dueling Princess. Beating Lucius Malfoy had only taken him thirty minutes, but he was now getting tired and Eden was a lot stronger than she looked.

As an hour of dueling the powerful young witch passed Adolph couldn't help imagining having such a strong witch by his side as his future wife. His momentary distraction was all the opening that Eden needed to finish the duel. She gave her wand a graceful flick and Adolph's wand went flying out of his hand into hers.

Adolph sank to his knees in defeat and bowed his head. Eden walked to the center of the dueling platform and tossed his wand at his knees as the Tri-Wizard Cup gently floated down into her hands. Adolph looked up as there was a flash of light, to find that Eden had disappeared. As Eden grasped the handle of the cup she was instantly transported outside of the maze to stand alone on a round platform bathed in light.

The Crowds of students from all schools erupted into cheers. The Niagara School band started playing the school song and the students all sang in honor of their champion's victory. Super Intendant Whiterose and the Tri-Wizard Official walked up to Eden and handed her a heavy sack of Galleons. "I knew that you were the one giving us that amazing light show for the past hour, Eden," Said Mrs. Whiterose.

A week later Eden once again lead the team of eight white winged unicorns that pulled the black and gold Stagecoach to take her little brother and his school mates back to Hogwarts. Instead of riding inside the coach with the other students and staff of Hogwarts Severus was allowed to ride up on the driver's seat with Penelope and the old driver.

As the massive grounds of Hogwarts came into view lit by the glow of the early morning sun, the driver handed Severus the reins. Severus looked up at the older man with a puzzled expression on his face. "Your sister wanted you to have this experience before you were left at your school. Ms. Greenwood, remember was discussed before we harnessed the winged unicorns at school," he said as he relaxed in his seat for a little nap.

"Yes, Grandfather," said Penelope as she sat and watched the winged unicorns bob their heads rhythmically.

As Severus held the reins he could feel the power and strength of every animal pulling the coach. "Penelope, I didn't know that the driver was your grandfather," said Severus as he glanced over at the relaxed old man who was now snoring softly.

"Yeah, He's the only one that I have left in my family. My mother and father died while in Romania. They were dragon handlers," she said with a sad smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry about your parents. How do I land this thing," asked Severus as he felt a strong tug on the reins?

"Thanks for that Severus. There's really nothing to landing or controlling the winged unicorns as long as Eden is leading them. They will follow her anywhere. Just hold the reins and relax. Eden will do all of the work," said Penelope as she gazed down at Hogwarts. "Your school is amazing too look at during the day," she said as Eden led the winged unicorns down for a landing.

Eden lead the other winged unicorns down onto the school grounds for a soft landing and brought the stagecoach to a stop in front of the front entrance of the school. She turned her head back to see her little brother climbing down from the driver's seat with a wide beaming smile on his face. She nickered softly and nuzzled his cheek as he hugged her around the neck.

"The rest of this year is going to be hell for me," he said as he buried his face into her mane. "_Severus take the harness off of me,"_ came her voice in his head. Severus looked up into his sister's dark green eyes questioningly. The next thing that he knew the elderly driver was releasing Eden from the harness that held her to the stagecoach.

Once free she transformed back into her human form and Severus hugged her tightly. Headmaster Dumbledore walked up behind him and placed a hind on his shoulder. "Mr. Snape, as a reward for your sister's excellent performance and grades this year, it will please you to know that she will be attending the last of her classes here at Hogwarts for the remainder of this year. Miss Prince, to make this official I would like you and your sibling to follow me up to my office, so that you can be sorted into a house," said headmaster Dumbledore as he turned away from the two teens.

"Is it true, are you really going to stay here for the rest of the year," asked Severus excitedly?

Eden nodded and allowed her little brother to lead her into the castle and up to the Headmaster's office. "This place is amazing, she said as she watched the stone gargoyle move aside and they rode the spiral staircase up to the top of the tower.

"I wish that you could finish your magical Education here at Hogwarts with me," said Severus as they reached the top of the landing in front of the Headmaster's office. "I also hope that you are sorted into Slytherin like me," he said with a hopeful look on his face.

They entered the Headmaster's office and Eden looked around herself in wonder and fascination at the many sights before her eyes. "Please take a seat on this stool," said Professor Dumbledore as he reached for the sorting hat. Eden sat nervously on the stool and closed her eyes tightly as the hat was placed onto her head.

"_Hmmm, I see that the blood of one of our founding fathers flows through your vanes,"_ whispered the sorting hat into her ear. _"There's only one place that you should be, better be SLYTHERIN!"_ screamed the hat joyfully as his voice echoed around the office of the Headmaster. The hat was removed from her head and she was handed a set of Slytherin house robes and a Slytherin colored tie.

"The sorting hat's decision is final. If your parents do decide that you may return to Hogwarts to resume your final year of magical education, that will be your house," announced the Headmaster, as he replaced the sorting hat back onto the shelf. "Here is your sixth year class schedule. I'm quite sure that your little brother will be pleased to show you around the school," he said as he held the door of his office open for them.

For the rest of the school year Sirius and James were too afraid of Eden to attempt any of their normal tricks on Severus. She happily rode the Hogwarts Express home with her little brother and enjoyed the scenery on the ride home. "Severus, when we get to Kings Cross Station, I must leave you. I'll see you later on this summer, but I have a few things to discuss with my father," she said as she nibbled on a pumpkin pasty.

"I understand, Eden. I had a really good time this year thanks to you," he said as the train came to a stop at the station and she disembarked. Eileen stood on the platform and watched her son hug an unfamiliar looking Slytherin girl after getting off of the train. She couldn't help feeling a sense of motherly pride as she watched her son wave his good-byes to the girl.

"So, Severus you look happy," she said as Severus rushed over and hugged his mother warmly.

"I am very happy Mum. The Dueling World cup was amazing and the Tri-Wizard cup was unlike anything that I've ever experienced in my life," he said as he helped her pull his trunk through the exit of the platform out into the muggle world.

"I've never seen that tall Slytherin girl before. Who is she," asked his mother as they walked through the station out to his father whom was waiting for them?

"She's just a new friend," said Severus knowing that his sister would make herself known to their mother when she was ready to do so.

**A/N thanks again for reading my story. Please let me know what you think of is so far. Chapter 13 When Innocence Die's is the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13 When Innocence Die's

**A/N just a little warning This cha[chapter is a little black. There's tourture, abuse, death, and a little blood shed. Nothing too graphic I promise. just a bit of anger and frusteration that needed despartely to come out.**

Chapter 13 When Innocence Die's

Before leaving the train station Eden ducked into the ladies bathroom and changed into her Niagara school robes. She then shrunk her trunk and used the floo network to get to Borgin and Burks in Nocturne Alley. The shop keeper looked up as she walked from the floo. "Greetings, Dark Princess. May I be of assistance to you this afternoon," he asked with a greedy glint in his eyes?

"Do you have the item that the Dark Lord ordered," she asked as she dusted the soot from her robes?

"Yes, My Lady," answered Burk as he handed her the velvet covered box.

Eden opened the box to ensure that its contents were indeed what her father had ordered before paying the shop keeper. "You have done well, Burk, The Dark Lord will be most pleased with you this day," she said as Burk rushed and held the door open for her.

"I live only to serve My Lady," said Burk as he bowed.

Eden left quickly through the Leaky Cauldron and ducked around a deserted corner to teleport herself to her father without being seen. She arrived at the front door of the little cottage to see two death eaters standing guard. On seeing her they drew their wands threateningly.

"You idiots must be new. Because nobody threatens the Dark Princess without facing the consequences," she said as she revealed her tattoo to them. "My father will hear of this insult," she said as she glided passed them and into the house. She handed her trunk to her personal house elf and walked to the dining room where her father and the other death eaters were meeting.

She cringed in fear as her normally soft spoken father raised his voice angrily at his death eaters. Voldemort was enraged. He had only a few students to act as spies on Dumbledore and recruiting numbers were in his opinion too low. On seeing his daughter standing amongst his followers he calmed down and beckoned her forward.

"Something displeases you my dear princess," he whispered softly as he wrapped her in his embrace? Eden tucked her hand into the pocket of her robes and handed her father the velvet covered box, before she leant forward and whispered into his ear. "Is that so," he asked softly as he listened to Eden's complaint about the two death eaters at the door?

"Wilks, Avery, You two go and take the place of the door guards. Tell them that I require their presence at once," he ordered. The two death eaters bowed and left the room quickly. "Would you like to take part in their punishment, my Princess," he asked softly as the two offending death eaters entered the room and took the empty spaces in the circle?

"Am I permitted, to do so, My Lord," asked Eden with a hopeful expression on her face?

"You are," said Voldemort as he walked around the circle with his daughter by his side. "It has come to my attention that someone in my ranks has deeply offended my Dark Princess. The two persons responsible will step forward now," he said as he and Eden walked to the center of the circle. The two offending death eaters didn't move from their places.

"Princess, it would appear that the two whom have offended you are cowards. What color represents a coward," asked Voldemort serenely? Eden drew her wand and gave it a gentle flick changing the color of the two offending death eater's robes from black to bright sunny yellow. The other death eaters pushed the two yellow clad wizards into the center of the circle roughly.

"Do you remember what I taught you my dear," cooed Voldemort softly into his daughter's ear?

Eden nodded and narrowed her eyes in concentration. "Perhaps this will teach you some manners, Crucio," she said as she pointed her wand at the offending wizards. Both wizards writhed and screamed in pain. They had never known that such a young girl was capable of cursing two victims at once.

Voldemort clapped cheerfully, as he watched his daughter exact her punishment. "That's right, my dear. Now take a little break and let them breathe for a moment," he ordered. Eden released the two men from the curse and smiled at her father's praise and approval. "That was quite good for your first time. Would you like to do it again," asked Voldemort in a soft whisper?

"May I, My Lord," she asked as her wand hand tingled with the power of the curse flowing through it?

"You may, however this time, I shall join you," said Voldemort with a wicked smile on his face. The other death eaters watched on as the Dark Lord and his princess had fun cursing the daylights out of the two men until they were begging for death.

"I think that they get the picture now my darling. Go to my study, and wait for me there. I have a few things that we need to discuss," said Voldemort as he led his daughter to the door of the dining room.

"Yes My Lord," said Eden with an elegant curtsy and a slight nod of respect. Voldemort waited until his daughter had closed the door of his study then he whirled on the two yellow clad men and cast the killing curse on both of them.

"May this be a lesson to all of you, anyone who is reported to me as being disrespectful to my daughter will share their fate," he said as he turned to exit the room. "Dispose of the corpses, before they stink up my home," he ordered as he left the room.

Eden sat in her father's personal study reading quietly until he entered the room. Voldemort took a seat across from his daughter on the opposite chair and stretched out his legs. "Well my dear, you've done very well today. I'm proud of you for all of your efforts. Because of you our death eater numbers in the States have quadrupled, and from what I've heard your little brother is showing great promise of becoming a first rate death eater."

The question is, if I were to transfer you to Hogwarts considering that it will be your last year of magical Education, can you keep up the amazing results that you have shown me thus far," asked Voldemort with a knowing smile on his face? "Your friend Lucius and Bellatrix are not as persuasive as they could be. Perhaps you might be the grain of rice that tips the scales in my favor," he said as he pulled her report card out of his robe pocket.

"I am informed that you have done great things this past year, including winning the legendary Tri-Wizard Cup. The head of your school was so impressed that she allowed you to finish out the year at Hogwarts School, and you were placed into Slytherin House with your brother and the other two death eaters. Your grades are as normal impeccable. For that reason I will give you the opportunity to bring things back up to par while you attend Hogwarts," said Voldemort calmly as he watched Eden's face for a reaction.

Eden was ecstatic over her father's dession. She leapt into his arms and hugged him gratefully. "Thank you Daddy, I give you my word that I won't let you down," she said as she ran to her room to write a letter to her little brother. She gazed out the window of her room with her quill poised over a blank piece of parchment when she just had an overwhelming feeling of foreboding spread through her like wild fire through dry grass.

She grabbed her wand from her desk and ran downstairs. As the panic took over she didn't pay attention to where she was going and slammed right into her father, whom was talking with Lucius. "Eden, what's gotten into you? You look like you've seen something foreboding," said her father as he crossed his arms.

"Dad I've got to get to Severus's house straight away. I don't know how I know this, but Severus needs me, she said as she grasped the door knob in preparation to leave. "If you truly feel that way then you should ware this," said Voldemort as he handed her a set of Death eater robes. "You will also take Lucius with you, He's been an active death eater for a long time and I would feel much better if you weren't out there alone," said her father.

Eden slid the death eater robes on over the school robes that she had yet to change out of, and cast the spell to mask her face. "Malfoy, you follow her orders as if they were mine. Do what it takes to keep her safe and out of the hands of the Aurors," ordered Voldemort as he held open the door for the two young death eaters. They apparated to the little tree outside of Severus's house and listened to the sounds of shouting, and fighting from inside. Eden took off her mask and peered through the window.

When Severus and his family had arrived home his happiness fell apart. He ran upstairs to put his trunk into his room when he heard his father's enraged voice. "Eileen you read that letter from his school. You sent him to the States against my orders and he was almost killed. He's not going back to that school of freaks next term or ever again," came his father's angry voice.

"Severus ran down stairs as he heard the sound of his mother's screams and the crashing of things breaking around the house. He came to a sliding halt at the bottom of the stairs only to get punched in the face by his father's heavy hand and knocked back into a corner. "You little freak, I'll teach you what happens when you disrespect your father," growled Tobias in a drunken slur.

Before Tobias could take two steps toward Severus Eileen jumped between him and Severus with her wand pointed between his eyes. "That's enough, Tobias. I won't let you hurt him or me anymore," she yelled at the top of her lungs. Before Eileen could react Tobias grabbed her wand from her hand and snapped it like a twig, before back handing his wife and sending her flying against the wall.

She landed face down over Severus who was cowering in the corner. Severus could feel her tears mixed with the hot stickiness of her blood. "Run, Severus," she whispered hoarsely. Tobias reached down and yanked Eileen off of the ground and slammed her into the wall holding her off of the ground with both hands crushing into the skin of her throat.

As Severus watched his mother kicking and thrashing beneath the strong grip of his father, he was paralyzed with fear and unable to move. He closed his eyes and wished that his sister or anyone for that matter would burst through the door and come to their rescue.

Outside Eden had seen enough. She flicked her wand at the locked door and it burst off of its hinges startling Tobias and making Severus look up in shock. "Get your filthy hands off of my mother immediately, you dirty muggle," ordered Eden as she stepped into the house with her wand raised.

"She said that you are to let the woman go," said Lucius from behind his mask.

Lucius cast a body bind on the large muggle and Eden rushed forward to catch her mother as she fell forward. "Mum, it's me Eden, I'm not going to let this muggle slime ball harm you or my little brother anymore," said Eden as she wordlessly cast charm after charm attempting to stabilize her mother's deteriorating condition.

"Lucius check on my brother's condition," she ordered as she pulled out a box of potions and started administering them one after another to help her mother. Eileen's eyes glazed over with tears of joy and pain as the vision of her sixteen year old daughter flooded her vision. "Don't try to move mother. You're hurt pretty severely," said Eden in a soft calming tone.

"T-take c-care of Sev-sev-rus," croaked Eileen as blood trickled from the corner of her lips, making her cough.

"Damn it," cursed Eden as she continued to work feverously on her mother. Lucius was holding Severus up as Eden let loose a heart shattering cry of despair and sadness. "No, no, NO, MUM, DON'T LEAVE US," she screamed! "Renervate, damn you, renervate, MUM PLEASE RENERVATE," sobbed Eden wildly as she attempted to revive her mother.

Lucius helped Severus over to where Eden was getting angrier and angrier as she attempted to bring their mother back to life. Severus knelt painfully beside his sister and felt his mother's pulse. Tears filled his eyes as he hugged his sister and held her wand hand from moving. "Eden, she's gone," he said in a hoarse whisper.

Severus winced as his sister hugged him a little too tightly and she pulled back from him and glared at the motionless muggle on the floor. "Lucius go upstairs and gather my brother's belongings. I'll take care of this muggle piece of filth," she said as she slowly disentangled herself from her brother and rose to her feet.

She cast a repairing charm on the front door, and a silencing charm on the house to prevent anyone in the area to hear the muggle's screams. Severus could feel the anger radiating from his sister like heat from a boiling cauldron. He had never seen her so angry. She released Tobias from the body bind that Lucius had placed on him and ordered him to get up.

"Get up you filth. Get up and hit me the way that you hit my mother and my little brother," she ordered as she stepped close to him. Tobias was shocked; there was something familiar about this girl claiming to be Eileen's daughter.

"Who are you," he asked as he backed into a corner fearfully?

"Come now daddy, do you not remember your little baby girl? The baby girl that was taken by a strange man sixteen years ago," taunted Eden as she walked closer to him with her wand raised.

She lowered her wand and was now standing nose to nose with Tobias glaring into his black beady eyes. "Come on Daddy, hit me like you did my mother and my brother she said as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him onto Eileen's dead body, making Severus back off quickly. She reached down and ran her fingers into her mother's blood and forced Tobias to look at it.

"Do you see what you've done? You've killed her. She loved you, and you killed her," said Eden coldly as Lucius came down the stairs with Severus's things in his pocket. "You should feel the pain that you caused, Crucio," she yelled as she pointed her wand at the muggle on the floor! Tobias screamed and writhed in pain. He never knew that it was possible to feel pain such as he was suffering.

Severus and Lucius watched in shock at the fierceness of Eden's attack. She held the curse for an hour before she grew weary of hearing his tortured screams. She then released him from the curse and waited for him to beg her for death. It didn't take long for the muggle to give in to her whims.

"P-please m-make th-the p-pain s-stop," sobbed Tobias as he shook helplessly on the floor.

"Oh, poor daddy, does it hurt? Would you like me to end your suffering," asked Eden sweetly?

"P-please end it," stammered Tobias weekly.

"End what daddy," asked Eden as she summoned a sharp steak knife from the kitchen and placed it into Tobias's hand. "Imperio, I'll not have your filthy muggle blood on me. Slit your own throat," she ordered as she kept her wand pointed at the muggle on the floor.

Tobias didn't want to slit his throat but his hand seemed to move of its own accord slashing the razor sharp knife across his throat. He coughed and sputtered as the spell was lifted. "Blood for her blood, pain for her pain, life for her life that you have stolen from us," said Eden as she flicked her wand one last time to end his suffering. "Avada Kadavera "was the last words that Tobias ever heard.

Eden stood over the muggle and stored her wand. "Lucius unshrink Severus's trunk and then hit me," she ordered with a calculating look on her face.

"I'm not going to hit you, Eden," said Lucius in an astonished tone.

Eden turned her head to Lucius and glared at him threateningly. "Lucius correct me if I'm wrong, but did my father not tell you that you were to obey me as you would him," asked Eden as she removed the silencing charm from the house?

"Yes, but," argued Lucius.

"But nothing Lucius, I order you to beat the shit out of me, and then run from the house after I scream out. You will than cast the, dark mark and contact the ministry and inform them that there two teens that have been taken to a muggle hospital. After that you will get your father to come and take us from Saint Mungo's," she ordered as she stepped closer to him and braced for his first blow to fall.

"Eden, I have a better idea," said Lucius as he drew his wand and unshrunk Severus's trunk.

"I'm listening," said Eden as Lucius stepped closer to her.

"I'll cast a few really good curses and jinxes on you that will make it look like you've gotten the shit beaten out of you. Then I'll rip your clothing in a few places and cast a special charm that will make it appear that you were raped," said Lucius hoping that he'd not truly have to hurt his best friends sister and the daughter of the most powerful wizard in the world.

Eden's eyes widened in understanding and she withdrew her wand and cast a very powerful disillusionment charm over her dark mark, before placing the tip of her wand to Lucius's. Lucius cast a spell that removed evidence of the three unforgivable curses from Eden's wand, and then he reached into Severus's trunk and pulled out his cauldron, slamming it against the wall hard enough to dent it. He then turned to Eden and pushed her roughly against the wall and kissed her passionately leaving her panting and her lips red and swollen, before ripping her shirt, bra, and skirt.

"I'm sorry for any pain that you feel in advance," he said as he gazed into her dark emerald eyes and stepped back letting the curses, and jinxes fly. Severus sat on the floor holding his dead mother's head in his lap as he watched Eden take curse after curse from Lucius's wand. Finally Lucius finished by casting the cruciatus on her making her sink to her knees screaming in pain. Lucius then ran from the house and cast the dark mark into the air above it, before apparating away.

Tears of pain flowed freely down Eden's cheeks as she collapsed on top of the dead body of her mother and passed out Out in the street Lilly and her mother were coming back from a walk when they heard an earth shattering scream come from the direction of Severus's house. Lilly pulled away from her mother and ran toward the house fearing the worst. As she got closer she saw a robed figure in black cast the dark mark over the house and apparate away from the house.

Lilly ran through the open door and saw Severus on the floor sobbing holding the head of his dead mother in his lap and attempting to wake his elder sister. "Severus, what happened," she exclaimed as she looked around in shock at the ruins on the house and the two possibly three dead bodies in the room? Before Severus could answer Lilly's mother came cautiously into the house and gasped at the scene that met her eyes.

"My big sister was here when my family and I got home. We walked in to find a black robed man beating her and attempting to rape her. My parents tried to stop him and he killed them, sobbed Severus with a terrified expression on his face. I think that my sister passed out," he said as he reached under her chin to feel her pulse.

"Severus is your house connected to the floo network," asked Mrs. Evens in a calm voice?

"We don't have a floo," said Severus as he winced from the pain of his broken ribs.

"Lilly, stay here I'm going to run to our house and contact the Ministry about this," said Mrs. Evens as she fearfully stepped out of the house.

Apparently Lilly and her mother weren't the only magical family to have noticed the Dark Mark in the sky. When she turned to run to her house she was met by a group of four aurors in deep purple robes emblazoned with a golden "M," over their hearts. "Did you see what happened here," asked one of the ministry officials?

"No, my daughter's friend from Hogwarts lives here. We heard someone scream and saw this black robed man cast that thing over the house and simply disappear," said Mrs. Evens in a frantic voice.

"My daughter's best friend and his family are in there. The boy and his sister are still alive, but their parents are not," she said as the Ministry wizards and the aurors walked passed her to see for themselves.

"Merlin's Beard, this is bad announced one of the ministry wizards as he stepped inside of the house. One of the ministry witches knelt beside Severus and Eden and cast diagnostic spells on both of the teens.

"These children need to be taken to Saint Mungo's Hospital. The boy has at least four broken ribs and the girl appears to have been severely beaten, raped, and may have even had the cruciatus curse cast upon her," said the witch as she shrunk Severus's trunk and the other trunk that she assumed to belong to the unconscious girl, handing them to Severus to put into his pocket.

A few hours later Eden awoke in a comfortable hospital bed. She turned her head slowly to find her brother's fathomless black eyes directly in front of her face. "You should be in your own bed," she said as she attempted to move weakly.

"I was worried about you Eden. You were out for a little over three hours," said Severus as he placed his hand over hers tenderly.

"I'm fine, Severus, although I'll admit that if given the choice I never wish to feel the cruciatus curse ever again. It was like being ripped apart from the inside out," said Eden as the door of the hospital room opened to reveal a stern looking Mrs. Evens and Lilly.

"Severus Snape, you get your bum back into your bed this instant," scolded Lilly as she placed her fists on her hips.

"Yes, mum," said Severus as he rolled his eyes at her. Lilly walked around Eden's bed and grasped Severus's arm gently. "your sister is going to be fine, now get back into this bed," said Lilly as she gently pushed Severus back onto his pillow and drew the covers up to his chin.

"So, how are you feeling Miss Snape," asked Mrs. Evens as she took a seat beside Eden's bed?

"I feel a little better, but my last name isn't Snape. My last name is Prince. My father gave me my mother's maiden name and he raised me, until he died last Christmas," lied Eden.

"Have you no other relatives," asked Mrs. Evens in a worried tone?

"No, all I have is my god father Abraxis Malfoy," said Eden as the healer came in followed by Abraxis Malfoy and Lucius.

"I was expecting to find you at home, but instead you go off to your mother's house and get yourself beaten up, raped and cursed," said Abraxis angrily.

"I'm sorry sir," said Eden as she attempted to sit up straighter in her bed.

"I've been in contact with your relatives on your mother's side of the family. They are willing to take you, but refuse to take your little brother because of what his father was," said Abraxis somberly.

"If they won't take my brother, than I'm not going with them either," said Eden angrily. "There has to be a way that we can stay together. I'd be dead or worst now if not for my little brother throwing his cauldron at my attacker," said Eden as she made Severus see her adapted memory so that he could place it firmly into his mind.

"Well then, if that's the case I'll have to go and speak with the Hospital's social worker on his behalf. I might be able to take you both," said Abraxis calmly. Severus could see Lucius wink out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll stay with them father," offered Lucius as he sat in a chair between his friends.

"I'll only be a moment. The Healers say that we may be able to take you two home within the hour," said Abraxis as he left the room. With followed by Lilly and her mother.

Once the door closed behind them, Lucius turned serious stone grey eyes to Severus and his sister. "I went first to your father, Eden. He helped me alter my father's memory so that he thinks that he is your god father. He was absolutely enraged at me for casting the cruciatus curse on you but considering that I gave him and the other death eaters more publicity he has decided to be lenient on me," said Lucius.

"Severus I'm sorry about hurting your sister, but it was the only way to pull this off," he said as he noticed the dangerous expression on Severus's face.

"I'm not mad about that. I understand exactly why you did it. What pisses me off is that you stuck your serpent's tongue into my sister's mouth," said Severus angrily.

"Come on Severus, I've been wanting to kiss your sister ever since I saw her at the Dueling World Cup," argued Lucius.

"Excuse me gentleman, but am I not in the room? I actually enjoyed being kissed by Lucius. I can see why Narcissa likes you so much," said Eden with her eyes sparkling.

"You do know, however that it has to end here. I won't break Narcissa's heart. We've been close ever since she was a baby," said Eden as she attempted to swing her legs over the side of the bed.

"What are you doing," asked Severus as he watched his sister slowly get to her feet?

"Just trying to sit up a little further, I can't let my baby brother beet me now can I," she asked as they burst out laughing when she leaned forward and whispered something into Lucius's ear that made him turn a bright shade of embarrassed crimson.

Thirty minutes later found Eden and Severus being ushered into the floo network and out into the lavish home of the Malfoy family. The three enjoyed the rest of their summer along with Narcissa whom was often distracted over the fact that her elder sister had dropped out of school along with her boyfriend Rodolphus Lestrange.

Eden sat in the gardens with Narcissa as they watched Lucius and Severus toss a quaffle around the back yard of the Malfoy estate. "I just don't get it, Eden. Ever since that incident during the Yule ball last year Bella's just been downright mental. She said that she's had enough and that she's going to marry Rodolphus," said Narcissa as she plucked at a blade of grass destractidly.

"Don't worry about her Cissy, Rodolphus really does love her," said Eden calmly as she turned a page in her book.

"I know that he does, I'll just miss her that's all," said Narcissa.

"You won't miss her if you've got something nice to distract you," said Lucius as he walked up behind the girls and wrapped his arms around Narcissa's neck.

Narcissa wrinkled her nose and sniffed the strong scent of Lucius's perspiration from his exsertions . "Lucius I love you, you know that I do, but would you mind taking a bath or casting a cleansing charm on yourself before you hold me like this," she asked as she attempted to get free from his arms?

"Not until you agree to marry me when you graduate from Hogwarts," said Lucius as he presented a lovely black pearl engagement ring to her. "This was my mother's, she always told me that it belonged on the hand of the witch that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with," said Lucius as he held the ring out to her expectantly.

"Yes, I'll agree to marry you and become your wife, if you just get your sweaty body off of me," said Narcissa as she took the ring and placed it onto her finger. Lucius kissed her lightly on the cheek then ran off into the house screaming "she said yes," at the top of his lungs. Severus, Eden and Narcissa looked at each other and burst out laughing.

**A/N I hope that you found this chapter interesting. Keep reading and review and let me know how you feel about whatg you've read so far. All comments are welcome. Chapter 14 For Voldemort's Pleasure is next.**


	14. Chapter 14 For Voldemort's Pleasure

**A/N So sorry for the delay in updating this story. I've had a slight case of writers block to overcome. Please enjoy chapter 14**

Chapter 14 For Voldemort's Pleasure

For the rest of July Severus and his sister mourned the death of their mother. They spent hours of daylight just sitting together talking about her. Severus told Eden how she would always go that extra mile just to make sure that he had a good birthday, despite his family's financial problems. Eden told him how she would go home every break that she got just to watch her mother.

They conveniently left out all of the times that they had both witnessed Severus's late father beating her. Every time that Eden thought of what she had done to Severus's father she felt an immense feeling of guilt. She knew in her heart that if she hadn't done it that Severus would have more than likely died at his hand as well. That thought in itself, however was not enough to make her feel anymore justified in what she had done.

She sat out by one of the fountains in the front yard of Malfoy manor late into the night one evening, and the other three inhabitance of the house were searching for her. Severus stepped out onto the front porch and saw a shadow laying on the edge of one of the fountains. "I found her," he yelled into the house, before walking out to her.

Eden was laying on the edge of the fountain playing with the water when her little brother's reflection stood over hers in the water. "You've been quieter than usual Eden. What's bothering you," he asked as he took a seat beside her and stuck his bare feet into the fountain wiggling his toes happily?

"It doesn't matter," she said softly.

"Yes it does, because it's making you sad," countered Severus as he kicked his feet splashing her in the face.

Eden squealed and rolled off of the ledge of the fountain landing in the soft green grass. "Eeww, you little brat you splashed me with feet water," she said as she playfully pushed him into the fountain drenching him. At the last moment Severus grabbed her sleeve and pulled her into the fountain with him, so that they were both soaking wet.

They started laughing hard and ran through the fountain splashing each other when all of a sudden Eden saw a familiar black owl flying towards her. Severus didn't notice that she had stopped and slammed into her making both of them fall beneath the water. Lucius came outside and took the letter from the owl giving his friends an odd look.

"You two better get out of there and dry yourselves off. It looks like your father wishes a meeting with both of you," he said as he scanned over the letter before showing it to her. Eden helped Severus out of the fountain and glanced over the letter for herself.

_ Dearest Eden,_

_I know that you and your little brother have been in morning over the loss of your mother; however I feel that the time has come to bring your sibling into our organization. That said my dear Princess, I expect for you and your brother to get out of the fountain, dry yourselves off and come to the cottage five minutes from now."_

It was just like her father not to sign the letter. She wondered however exactly how her father had known that they were playing in the fountain. She flicked her wand and the letter burst into flames and helped her brother out of the fountain. "Severus come on, we have five minutes or less to get out of these wet robes and into some dry ones. My father wants to meet you," said Eden as she ran towards the manor pulling her brother along with her.

Severus quickly ran into his room and dried himself before pulling on dry robes. He grabbed his wand and slid it up his sleeve for safe keeping. The little he knew about Eden's father made him wish to be prepared for anything. He stepped out into the hall just as his sister stepped out of her room dressed in black robes as well.

Severus followed his sister out of the front gates of the manor and stood beside her wondering what to do. "Severus my father is not a man to be messed with. If you displease him he's likely to kill you," she said. "The only thing that will keep you alive despite that fact that you are my sibling is if you do everything in your power to please him. Do not speak unless spoken to, and always address him as My Lord," she said as she rolled up her left sleeve.

"Take my elbow and don't let go," she ordered. Severus grasped Eden's arm and watched as she turned up her left forearm to reveal a tattoo of a scull with a snake coming out of its mouth. She placed the tip of her wand to the skull and Severus felt as if his body had transformed into dark black smoke. They flew through the country side faster than Severus knew was possible.

After a few seconds they arrived on the front porch of a small cottage in the middle of a dark forest. Eden lowered her sleeve and walked to the door. "Don't be afraid, Severus, my father has been waiting to meet you for some time now," she said as she led him into the house. Severus followed his sister to a black door at the end of the hallway and waited as she knocked on the door.

"Enter," came the soft voice of the Dark Lord from behind the door.

"Good evening My Lord," said Eden with a slight bow. "May I introduce my little brother Severus Snape," she said as Severus stepped to her side?

Severus bowed politely and waited as Eden's father got up from his seat behind the desk and looked at him appraisingly.

"My daughter and your friend Lucius have both informed me that you are quite good with potions and very inventive in both spell work and potions. Lucius has informed me that you've created quite a few interesting spells including one that will imprison one's victim high from the ground by one ankle. Would you consider showing me that spell," asked Voldemort as he took a seat in his favorite armchair?

Severus nodded in reply and glanced around for someone other than his sister to use the spell on. "Is something the matter Mr. Snape," asked Voldemort silkily?

"Well My Lord, I would like to have someone other than my sister to demonstrate on if that is possible," said Severus softly.

"You wish not to embarrass your sister," asked Voldemort softly?

"No, sir, she's all I have left in the world. I don't wish to do anything that will make her wish to leave me," admitted Severus.

"I doubt that you could ever make your sibling leave you now that she's made a connection with you, Severus," said Voldemort as he nodded at Eden. Eden wordlessly raised her sleeve and presented her dark mark to her father. Voldemort placed his index finger on the snake part of the tattoo and a masked death eater arrived quickly into the room.

"Since you wish not to cause embarrassment to your sister, you may cast your spell on him," said Voldemort as he pointed to the death eater. Severus nodded and cast his spell at the death eater. Before Igor Kakaroff knew what was happening he found himself grasped by an invisible force around the ankle and hoisted toward the ceiling.

He screamed in shock and attempted to bring his robes back up to cover his exposed genitals. Eden turned her head and covered her eyes laughing under her breath, while Voldemort walked around the shameless death eater. "This is very interesting young man. Release him," ordered Voldemort as he took a seat in his chair.

Severus flicked his wand and Igor hit the floor hard breaking his nose in the process. Igor got to his feet slowly and was dismissed by the Dark Lord. Once the death eater was gone Voldemort turned to Severus and smiled. "You say that Eden is your only family. To this I say that you are wrong."

"I offer you the chance to become a full member of my powerful family. Take my mark and join our cause, and you shall never have to worry again of being lonely. Take my mark and no matter how far you are from your sister, she will come when you are in need. I need a boy with your advance talents on my side.

Severus pulled up the sleeve of his left arm and revealed untouched white skin. Voldemort smiled as he placed the tip of his wand to Severus's flesh burning the Dark Mark into his skin. Once he was done he pulled Severus into his arms. "You are now a member of my family. Your sister and Lucius will teach you all that you need to know about serving me, but now is not the time for that," said Voldemort.

"Now we must speak of the future, my children," cooed Voldemort as he took a seat once again. "Eden plans on attending training to become a healer after she has graduated next term. I know that you still have some time to consider your future, Severus, but since you are so gifted with potions much like your sister, I have decided that you will be my potions master," said Voldemort.

Over the remainder of the summer Eden and Lucius taught Severus all that he needed to know about being a follower of the Dark Lord. Even though he appreciated his friend's kindness he didn't want to feel like a Burdon to the Malfoys. So one week before they were to return to Hogwarts on the train Severus decided that he should speak with his sister about the possibility of the two of them getting a house somewhere and moving out on their own.

He tapped on his sister's closed door and waited for her reply. The door opened of its own accord and Eden lay stretched across her bed surrounded by books on medical magic, and healing. "What's on your mind Severus," she asked as she scribbled notes into a notebook?

"Eden, if you are busy I can come back later," said Severus as he turned to leave the room. Eden looked up and used wandless magic to make the door shut and lock itself before her brother could leave.

"I'm never too busy for you, Severus. Come and have a seat," she said as she rolled off of her bed and sat on the window seat.

"Eden, I've been doing a lot of thinking. I know that after you graduate from Hogwarts that you will be training to become a healer. I just thought that we'd both be more comfortable if we had a place of our own," said Severus as he stared at the gardens below.

Eden smiled as she silently summoned a closed envelope from her top dresser drawer. "I know that you want a place of our own, Severus so I've been busy making a few arrangements on your behalf," she said as she handed him the envelope. Severus wordlessly opened the envelope and read the contents.

_"__**Last Will and Testament**_

**_Of Tobias Snape_**

_I Tobias Snape being of sound mind and body do here by bequeath to my only child Severus Tobias Snape, the only thing that I have to give that is of any value. It's not much but its mine to give. Enclosed with this will is the deed to the little house on Spinners End in Derby. I know that your memories in that home are not very pleasant ones but as it now belongs to you, you may do with it as you see fit. _

_Signed Tobias Snape"_

Severus pulled the deed to the property out of the envelope and looked at it for a long time. "Eden, how did you get this," he asked in a confused tone?

"Well, Severus do you remember that trunk that the people from the ministry thought belonged to me," she asked as she walked across the room thoughtfully?

"Yes, what about it," he asked?

"It was our mother's old school trunk. Aside from having her old school robes it also had some letters and such that she had written and never sent to me. When I was looking through them I found that Tobias had hidden that will inside of her trunk. I also found this," she said as she rooted through the old trunk and tossed a velvet bag to her brother.

Severus caught the velvet bag and opened it to find a scroll of parchment and an old golden key. He opened the scroll of parchment and read the name on the front. "Eden, you didn't read this did you," he asked as he handed the scroll of parchment to her?

"No, why would I, Severus? Mum never even knew where I was or that I was even alive until the day that she died." She replied as she took the scroll of parchment from him.

She saw her name printed across the unopened scroll, and opened it to see what her mother had to say.

_"Dear Eden, _

_ I'm sorry that I failed you as a mother. I truly loved you when you were born, but your father wouldn't allow me to keep you for the same reason that my own family disinherited me. I was in love with a muggle, and for anyone of pure blood in our society that is unforgivable. I never expected to inherit anything because of that fact, so you could imagine my shock when I received a letter and the key to the Prince Family volt in Gringotts Wizarding Bank. I was not allowed to touch or use any of the money in the volt, because of my fall from grace. Our family however somehow learned of your existence and demanded that I leave this volt and all of its contents to you, because you are in their eyes the only thing that I ever did right in this world. Since Prince Blood flows through the vanes of both you and your little brother, you should have no problems sharing the contents of the Prince Family Volt with him. If for some reason you find yourself in possession of this key and letter it means that I have died. If your brother is still in school please take care of him._

_ Love,_

_ Mum."_

Eden was in a state of shock. She wordlessly handed Severus the letter so that he could read it for himself then went into her bathroom to splash her face with cold water. Severus _walked_ to the door and leaned against it casually. "Eden what are you going to do," he asked?

"I'll tell you what we are going to do," said Eden as she dried her face. "We're going to take a little trip into Diagon Alley. You want us to have a home of our own, and Mum wanted me to take care of you, so go and get your cloak, we've got business to attend to," she said as she rummaged through her closet for her favorite silk summer cloak.

As the next school term began Eden made full use of her newly acquired powers as a head girl of Slytherin House. When she wasn't studying for her N.E.W.T.s she was increasing the numbers of young recruits to the Dark Lord's side. The only thing that enraged her thus far was when Potter and the marauders attacked Severus and caused him great embarrassment.

She had not seen it with her own eyes but she did encounter the after effect. Lilly Evens came running into the castle sobbing wildly and slammed into her knocking her books out of her hands. "Oh, sniff! I'm sorry, Eden. I was just, just, do you know what your little brother called me," she wailed angrily?

"No, I wasn't there. What did he call you, Lilly," asked Eden with a note of concern in her soft voice?

"He-he, called me a MUDBLOOD," screamed Lilly as she handed Eden the last of her books and ran for her dorm.

"I'm sure that he didn't mean it, Lilly. You mean the world to him, you know," called Eden as the sobbing Gryffindor ran up the stairs.

Not even three minutes later Eden turned to see her brother burst into the entrance hall. He looked around wildly for Lilly, and jumped drawing his wand as he felt a strong grip on his upper arm. "Don't you dare pull your wand on me little brother? You know that you can't beat me," said Eden with angry eyes.

"Eden please let me go, I have to apologies to Lilly, he said as he attempted to pull away from her.

"So, what Evens said that you called her was true then," she asked with her arms crossed?

Severus bowed his head in shame. "Yes, I did, but it was an accident," said Severus as he looked up into his sister's eyes.

"Severus you know how my father feels about muggle borns. Keep that in mind. Don't ever let my father see memories of you actually being friends with Evens or I might not be able to save you from his fury," said Eden as she released her hold on him, allowing him to run after his friend.

Later that night Severus returned to the Slytherin common room and walked straight to his sister's room. Plopping down onto her bed in frustration, anger and sadness, he moaned and pummeled his sister's pillow. "I assume by your behavior that it didn't go as planned," said Eden as she scribbled notes for her study records.

"No, it most certainly did not," said Severus angrily.

"Are you going to tell me what happened," asked Eden as she finally closed her textbook and stretched tiredly?

"The damned marauders ganged up on me while I was walking back to the castle after studying by the black lake, and they used my own damned jinx on me," he hissed angrily as he paced the room like a caged tiger.

Eden rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "Severus how many times have I told you? Never Ever let your guard down. Not here at school, or anytime for that matter. It could cause you your death someday," said Eden as she crossed the room and placed her hand on Severus's shoulder. "I've taught you all of my dueling technics. You must never hesitate to use the skills that you've learned," she said as she yawned and covered her mouth demurely.

She was on patrol with Lucius one week later when she came across fifteen year old Peter Pettigrew sneaking around the corridors in his animagus form. As she cast a body bind on the rat and picked it up by its tail Lucius gave her a puzzled look. "Eden, what are you going to do with that foul rat," asked Lucius as he watched her? Eden conjured a cage for the rat and placed him into it before she answered her companion.

"I don't know yet Lucius. Perhaps I can use him as a potions ingredient or maybe I could better yet use him as a test subject for my potion that I'm working on for our N.E.W.T. exams," she said as she shook the cage making the terrified rat flip around and squeal in terror and pain. "This is not your ordinary rat, Lucius. He's an animagus like me," she said as she narrowed her dark emerald eyes at the trembling rat in the cage.

"Are you certain, about that," asked Lucius?

"Hello, Lucius, I'm an animagus. Do you not think that I can tell when I'm dealing with someone whom also has the ability," she said as she smirked wickedly at the rat?

"I meant no disrespect, Eden, said Lucius as he too peered in at the rat narrowing his silver eyes. "What are we going to do with him," he questioned as he poked the rat with the tip of his wand?

Eden opened the cage and levitated the rat by its rear paw using the spell that Severus had taught to her earlier in the year. "You unlike me are an unregistered animagus, and you and your little buddies have yet again been giving my brother a hard time. That said, I will make you a deal, Peter Pettigrew," she said as Peter transformed back into his human form.

"P-please don't report me to the ministry, oh merciful Dueling Princess," begged Peter in a quivering cowardly voice.

"I know why you hang out with Potter, Black, and Lupin. The only reason that you hang out with them is because you are a pathetic excuse of a wizard, and you can't defend yourself," said Lucius.

"Wait please you said that you'd make me a deal," cried Peter as he knelt and groveled at Eden's feet kissing the hem of her robes.

"Oh! Don't worry your ratty little head Pettigrew, I always keep my promises. Get up," ordered Eden as Lucius pulled the quivering fifth year to his feet. Lucius dragged Peter along behind Eden as she tapped her wand on the back of a statue that Peter knew all too well. They followed her quietly through the hidden passage way that led out of the school grounds just passed the outer boundaries of the forbidden forest.

Once outside of the school grounds Eden and Lucius both grabbed Peter who was now blindfolded, and took him to where her father was. Voldemort looked up as his daughter and Lucius brought yet another new recruit to join his ranks. Lucius threw Peter at the Dark Lord's feet and he stayed there prostrated with fear. Voldemort glared down at the quivering boy and frowned.

"I Peter, am known here as the Dark Princess. If you wish for me to hide your secret and that of your friends from the ministry, then you have only one choice to purchase my silence," said Eden as she stood beside her father.

"Stand up we will not harm you if you agree to serve me as one of my faithful and obedient death eaters," said Voldemort as Peter slowly and shakily got to his feet. "My princess informs me that you are an unregistered animagus who can take the form of a rat. Is this true," asked Voldemort softly?

"Yes sir," squeaked Peter fearfully.

Eden walked over to Peter and placed a steady hand on his chin making him look into her eyes. "Peter, when you are in my father's presence you will address him as My Lord. When you speak of him when in the presence of other's like myself and Malfoy, you will only call him The Dark Lord. I will keep your secret safe only if you join our ranks as a spy and take our mark," said Eden as she walked back to her father's side.

"Are you willing and prepared to take my mark and become one of my servants, or would you rather die," asked Voldemort silkily?

"I-I don't want to die, My Lord, I will do anything that you ask of me," stammered Peter in fear.

"Excellent, raise your left sleeve and I shall give you not only my mark, but the power to never need to hide behind others," said Voldemort as he withdrew his wand. After the mark was placed on his arm Lucius took Peter into another room so that The Dark Lord could speak with his daughter in private.

"Eden, I am very pleased with your progress in recruiting new members to our cause. I shall not require either you or your brother Severus for the rest of the year. Afterwards you are to concentrate on becoming a licensed healer. The skills that you will learn will be needed once our great work has begun. Return now to Hogwarts and leave the future recruiting to Lucius and the other's," said Voldemort as he took his seat behind his desk once more and resumed his work.

Months later at the end of year feast Severus watched on as his sister, Lucius, and the other seventh year students walked up to the headmaster and accepted their diplomas' and awards. He was happy for his sister and Lucius but he knew that despite the fact that Narcissa would be returning the following year that he would still have to finish his education alone. The only happy prospect that he had was returning home to their shared home on Spinners End to spend the Christmas and summer breaks with his sister. That and the fact that she insisted that he get new clothing and books every year made his life just a bit easier. A few years later Eden, Lucius, and Narcissa returned to Hogwarts to watch Severus graduate at the top of his year in potions, charms, and Defense against the Dark arts. Eden had made arrangements for Severus to apprentice under one of the best licensed potions masters in the country after his graduation. The fact that the potions master was one of The Dark Lord's followers just made it all the easier.

**A/n Thank you as always for taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review and let me know what your thinking. Chapter 15 The Consequences Of Your Actions is the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15 The Consiquenses of your acti

**A/N Sorry that it took so long to post this chapter. I had a little case of writers block, so I worked on some other projectgs that I have going. My story Flying Blind has a seaquel up now called living in the light and its off to a good start. I've also started a new one based on the only cartoon other than Sailor Moon that I like called horseland. The new story's called desart Dreams. **

**Also please make note that this story is rated M for a reason. If you are not of proper age to enjoy such mature material than please don't bother reading this chapter. Anyways on the the story.**

**Chapter 15 The Consequences Of Your Actions**

A year had passed since Severus's graduation and Eden was now a healer's apprentice. Snow was falling lightly outside of Saint Mongo's Hospital, when Eden left for the night. It had been a long and tiring day, so she chose to catch the night bus to go home. As the cold wind blew she stopped outside of the Leaky Cauldron and debated on going inside for a nice hot drink.

She heard the wild laughter of Sirius Black and his friends and quickly decided against her hot drink. She was about to hold out her wand arm to summon the night bus when she suddenly smelled the strong odor of liquor coming from somewhere in front of her. She reached for her wand but was instantly frozen by a powerful body bind. She started to fall backward and was grasped by the arms and flung over someone's shoulder.

She was carried into a dark alley where her healer's robes were ripped and torn to reveal her black lace bra and knickers. Her eyes widened in utter fury as the man ripped off his invisibility cloak and proceeded to violate her. The pain was so unbelievable that she passed out.

Sirius and Remus Lupin walked out of the Leaky Cauldron looking for James, who they knew was far too inebriated to be out in muggle London on his own. Remus heard the sound of a man grunting in satisfaction in the alley way and turned to Sirius. "I think that he's in that alley jerking off again," said Remus as he started walking down the alley toward the sound.

The two men stopped and stared in shock when their eyes fell upon James Potter who was drunkenly violating Eden Merope Prince. Before Remus could react Sirius lunged at James and ripped him away from The woman who had been kind enough to teach him about becoming an animagus. He started to pummel James with his fists in anger, and Remus had to pull him off of their friend before he killed the man.

Remus quickly cast a body bind on James and held Sirius up against the wall. "Damn it Sirius, You can't kill him, he's our friend," he shouted with his face inches from Sirius's.

"Remus let me go, you don't understand," said Sirius as he turned his head to look at Eden's body, with her robes and under clothing in tatters. Her body was covered in bruises and blood. "He was wrong for doing this to Eden. She's the one who taught me to become an animagus," he said as he flicked his wand to repair her clothing so that she wasn't so exposed.

"Remus, let go of me and get James back to his house. He's going to have one hell of a hang over tomorrow. Don't give him any potions to ease his discomfort, because I'm going to have to suffer through explaining what happened to either the Hospital or Snape. Either way this isn't going to be easy for either of us," said Sirius as he quickly cast a cleansing charm on Eden before picking her up from the filthy alley.

He stood there for a moment with Eden in his arms watching Remus and Peter carry James out of the alley. He then heard Eden moan softly and gazed at her to see her blinking her eyes groggily. "Sirius, n-no hospital, p-please," stammered Eden weakly.

"I was afraid that you'd say that," groaned Sirius with a smirk on his face. "Where do you and your brother live," he asked hoping that she had enough strength to tell him?

"Spinners End," came her faint whisper as she went limp in his arms.

"You're lucky that I love you witch," said Sirius as he closed his eyes and apparated away.

Severus paced nervously back and forth across the living room floor watching the window for any sign of movement. It wasn't like his sister to be this late. Granted things could get a little hectic working in a hospital, as she sometimes stated after a particularly long day, but She was always home by no later than two in the morning. The fact that it was now three in the morning had him on edge.

He was about to unbutton the sleeve of his shirt to go and ask the Dark Lord if he knew of her whereabouts when out of the corner of his eye he saw a man disapparate with what looked like a unconscious woman in his arms. His eyes widened in shock and horror as he recognized the healer's robes that the woman was wearing. He ran to the front door and nearly ripped it off of the hinges as he ran from the house to take her from the unfamiliar man.

Before he could step out of the house he stepped back as none other than Sirius Black came through the open door with Eden in his arms. "What the fuck have you done to my sister, dog breath," he asked angrily as Sirius tenderly laid Eden onto the sofa

"She was raped, Snape. Get yourself together and help me with her," snapped Sirius.

"RAPED! WHO DID IT? I'M GOING TO KILL THE FUCKING GIT," screamed Severus at the top of his lungs.

Severus pulled Sirius away from his sister and slammed him up against a wall. "Tell me who did it, dog breath," snarled Severus angrily with his wand at Sirius's throat.

"S-Sev-rus," came Eden's soft moan from the sofa." D-don't hurt him," she whispered hoarsely. Severus lowered his wand and stepped away from Sirius to kneel at his sister's side.

"Shhh, Sis, I won't hurt him," said Severus as he cast several diagnostic charms over his sister. "Black, Tell your sleaze of a friend that my life debt to him has been repaid. If he ever comes near my sister again, next time, I'll kill him," said Severus as Sirius walked to the front door and stepped out onto the porch. Severus flicked his wand over his shoulder and made the door slam and lock in Sirius's face before he could reply.

The next morning Eden sat in her bed blinking from the glare of the morning sun as it shone brightly through her bedroom window. Her body ached when she moved in places that it had never hurt before after a long day of working at the wizarding hospital. She turned her face to the door as it opened to reveal her brother with a tray of food in his hands.

"Good morning sis," he said as he gently placed the tray down on to her lap. "I've consulted your medical books and brewed a few potions that will make you feel a little better," he said as he pulled a few vials of potion out of his robe pocket.

"Severus, what happened? The last thing that I remember was standing out in front of the Leaky Cauldron preparing to call the night bus," said Eden as she placed a hand on her head.

Severus sat the potions down onto her night stand and walked to the window attempting to avoid answering her question. "Severus, I know that you are aware of what happened, otherwise I would be in the hospital instead of in my bed," said Eden as she drank the pain potion, leaving the other two potions untouched.

"You should drink the other two potions," said Severus as he turned to look at his sister.

"Why do I need a blood replenisher, and nausea curative potion," she asked with her arms crossed?

Severus stepped closer and waved his wand at her abdomen. She watched as it glowed for a few seconds and a golden ball of light floated above her stomach. "What the hell," she gasped as she summoned one of her medical books from the shelf in her room, and flipped it open searching for a particular page franticly. "No, this can't be happening to me, "she said as she threw the book at her wall angrily.

"I'm not so hungry anymore," she said as she placed the tray of food on her night stand and downed the other two potions, before flicking her wand to close the curtains making the room darker, before she rolled over onto her side, and started to cry. Severus sat tenderly on her bed and placed a hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"Eden, It's going to be okay," he said in a soothing tone.

"No, Severus, it won't. My virginity was stolen from me, I'm pregnant with the child of James Potter, and my father is going to have a conniption fit when he finds out about this. How is any of this going to be okay," she asked as she rolled over and sat up rapping her arms around her brother, as she shook with sobs?

"We'll figure this out, I promise, now you must eat something," said Severus as he placed the tray of food back on her lap. Eden sighed and toyed with her eggs, with a frown on her face.

One month later on Christmas Eve, Eden found out exactly why all of her medical books said that pregnant women should never apparate. She was in the kitchen working on their dinner when she felt the dark mark burn. She had just removed the food from the oven before she stepped outside and apparated to her father's office.

Immediately after her feet were on solid hard wood floors she doubled over and retched leaving the contents of her stomach in a puddle on the floor, before her knees gave way from under her and she fell to the floor knocking herself unconscious. She awoke an hour later in her old bedroom with her father and Severus standing over her.

"Are you going to tell me who the lucky father of my future grandchild is, or would you prefer that I get the information from your brother," asked her father with a smirk on his face? Eden quickly used her Occlumency to hide the true identity of her rapist from her father. She didn't like James, but refused to allow his blood to be on her conscious.

"I don't know who the father is, because I was raped by a drunken wizard that I couldn't see," she said without looking directly into her father's eyes.

"Was the responsible wizard at least a half blood or better," asked her father calmly?

"I think he was a pure blood," said Eden.

"Well then, In that case, You have no need to terminate the pregnancy," said Voldemort with a sadistic smile on his face.

"It is regretful that you were violated and became pregnant with the bastard's child, but a pure blood is a pure blood. I look forward to the upcoming birth of my grandchild. Perhaps you should consider finding yourself a suitable wizard to marry you, my dear. Raising a child on one's own will not be an easy undertaking," said Voldemort as he got to his feet and prepared to leave the room.

"I'm not ready to be married, yet," said Eden to her father's back.

"It's just a suggestion, Princess. If you do not desire a man to protect you in your time of weakness than it's your choice," he said calmly.

"She already has a man to protect her, my Lord," said Severus protectively.

"Well then, you may attend her," said Voldemort as he left the room.

"I'll take you home when you are ready," said Severus as he helped her up from the bed.

"Thanks for that, It's a pity that you are my brother," said Eden as Severus tenderly rapped her cloak around her shoulders.

"Why," he asked simply?

"Because a witch could do well with you for a husband," Eden said as her brother led her from the house out into the snow. Severus blushed with embarrassment and walked quietly to a safe place to summon the night bus with his sister held close by his side.

As Eden's pregnancy progressed Severus found himself growing more and more protective over her. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that his elder sister could take care of herself, it was only the fact that her magic was stronger than ever during her pregnancy, and he worried about her over doing it. She was six months along in her pregnancy when he had a rather unpleasant run in with James Potter in Diagon Alley.

Eden was shopping for a few nice maternity robes in Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions, while Severus stepped into the apothecary to procure some needed potions supplies. He stepped out onto the street to see James and Lilly Potter walking hand in hand. Lilly was about three months pregnant with her first child, and glowed just as his sister did. Severus shook his head mournfully thinking that it should have been him to stand by her side and father her children.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by James pushing him roughly against the wall of the shop. "Why are you staring at my wife Snivelous," he asked with his wand to Severus's throat?

"I have no, particular reason, really Pot-head. Does your wife know that you raped my sister, and left her pregnant with your bastard child," asked Severus coldly in a harsh whisper as Lily walked closer? James's face went pale at the other man's words and he straightened Severus's robes quickly apologizing for running into him, before taking Lilly's hand and leading her away from the snarky wizard, who was watching them with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Meanwhile at Madam Malkin's, Sirius black watched a very pregnant Eden Prince as she waddled to the door with her arms filled with shopping bags. "So, I see that you decided to keep the child," said Sirius as she stepped from the building making her jump in shock. He leapt forward and caught the bags before they hit the ground. "You shouldn't be carrying all of this in your condition," he said as he took the remainder of the shopping bags from her before she could protest.

"You don't need to help me, Sirius. My brother shall be along soon," she said attempting to take her shopping back from his strong grip.

"Well since I don't see him and you look as if you are in need of a comfy seat to rest in and perhaps a little tea, I'll be your escort until he catches up," said Sirius as he led her across the street to a little tea shop and pulled out a chair for her to rest in.

Eden watched Sirius through narrowed emerald eyes suspiciously as he ordered two cups of tea and a nice little snack to go with it. "Okay, What exactly are you up to? If this is another one of your stupid pranks on Severus, I'm going to hex your balls off," said Eden as she pointed her wand at him threateningly.

"Relax, Eden, this isn't one of my jokes on your precious brother. I actually have been wanting to speak with you for a while, but your brother refuses to let me see you and intercepts my letters to you somehow," said Sirius as he stirred his tea absentmindedly.

Eden took a sip of her tea and arched a delicate eyebrow at his remark. "Really, well than since you have my attention and my brother is not around, perhaps it would be prudent of you to speak your mind, before he gets here," she said sitting back in her chair with a cat like grin on her face after nibbling on a ginger newt cookie. Sirius swallowed his tea hard, he didn't expect for her to actually listen to him, and it caught him off guard.

"Well, First off I am the one who rescued you from my git of a friend," said Sirius as he poked at a cookie distractedly.

"I am aware of that, Sirius. Perhaps you should tell me something that I don't already know," said Eden as she reached for another ginger-newt cookie. Sirius placed his hands over hers and brought them up to his lips leaving a light kiss on the back of her hand. Eden's eyes widened in shock and she blushed unknowing why.

"Why are you doing this, Sirius," she asked as he caressed her hand tenderly?

"I know that I'm the same age as your brother, and that we were raised together until I was eleven, but I love you, Eden," he said with a sparkle in his sky blue eyes. "If you ever need me, I'll be there for you," he said as he released her hand and bowed to her as Severus walked up to the tea shop with a nasty look on his face.

"What the fuck did I tell you about staying away from my sister," snarled Severus as he grasped Sirius by the collar of his robes? Sirius raised his hands defensively and attempted to free himself from Severus's grip.

"I was only helping her with her bags after she left the shop since you weren't around. She shouldn't be carrying that much in her condition, and you know what will happen if she uses her magic," said Sirius.

"Severus, let him go, its nothing more than what he said that is was," said Eden as she took another sip of her tea.

That's not what it looked like when I walked up," said Severus in an annoyed tone.

"Severus be reasonable, you won't let me use my magic, and I was getting tired of standing outside of Madam Malkin's. Surely you didn't expect for me to carry all of these bags on my own," she asked as she gestured to her shopping bags? Severus looked down at the multitude of shopping bags and rolled his eyes. "Let  
him go and apologies to him," ordered Eden with a smirk on her face as she drew her wand.

"Sorry about that, Black," he said as he released his grip on Sirius's robes looking down at his sister's shopping. "Did you have to buy the entire shop," he asked as he shrunk the bags and placed them into his pocket?

"Hey, some of those things in the bags are for you as well," said Eden as she finished her tea and attempted to get up from the chair. Severus helped her and they walked back to the floo point to return home.

Three months later at around midnight just as the first minutes of the day dawned on the morning of July 31st 1980, Eden Merope Prince gave birth to a son. Severus walked around the hospital room cuddling his new nephew who was sucking happily on his little thumb. "Eden, despite everything, he's an adorable little thing," said Severus as he handed the baby boy back to his mother and ran a hand over his soft black mop of baby hair lovingly.

"He certainly is a harry little fellow, isn't he," said Severus as he smiled down at the green eyed baby.

"Well Severus, you do remember that I had just as much black hair as he did when I was his age," said Eden proudly.

"I'm glad that he looks like you and not that git of a sperm donor," said Severus as he glanced out of the open door to see a frazzled healer running down the hall with a blue rapped bundle in his arms.

"What are you going to call him," asked Severus, as he looked back at his sister?

"You've already given him his first name," said Eden with a playful smile on her lips.

"What," asked Severus?

"His first name will be Harry," said Eden with a smile.

Just then they heard a mournful cry come from the hallway. "No, no, this can't be happening," sobbed James as he sunk to his knees at the healer's feet.

"I'm Sorry, Mr. Potter but there's nothing that we can do. Your son was just not strong enough to be born at six months," said the healer. "Would you me to break the news to your wife, or would you rather attend to that matter," asked the Healer?

"No, I'll tell her myself," said James sadly as he tried to recover his composure.

On hearing that Lilly had lost her child Severus leaned heavily against the door frame and started to cry silently. He turned sharply when he felt his sister's soft hand on his shoulder. "Eden, you shouldn't be out of bed," he said as he attempted to lead her back to the bed.

"Severus, Lilly is my friend too. There's no reason that she should get her heart broken today. Take Harry, and give him to James and Lilly," she said handing the baby to his uncle.

Severus looked at his sister in shock and disbelief. "Eden, he raped you, as far as I'm concerned he doesn't deserve to be a father," said Severus angrily.

"I'm not doing it for his sake, Severus. I'm doing it for Lilly's," said Eden as she pushed Severus gently from the room with the baby in his arms.

"I think that your mother has lost it, Harry, but if this is what she wishes, than I have no choice in the matter. It's not good-bye, after all. We'll meet again, someday, I'm sure of it," he said as he walked down the hall towards the sobbing form of James Potter.

He stood over James and frowned at what his sister was about to make him do. "Get up Potter," ordered Severus as he nudged the man with the toe of his boot.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Severus," said James softly from behind his hands. Severus rolled his eyes and squatted down so that he would be eye to eye with the man when he looked up.

"I can't do that, Potter. Lilly's happiness is at stake," said Severus softly. As he stood back up and gave little Harry one last loving cuddle.

"You may have caused Lilly to lose your son, but you have another son that

Can easily take his place," said Severus as he wiped a tear from his face.

"What madness are you talking about Snape," asked James as he finally looked up at the other man and noticed that he was holding a blue rapped bundle in his arms?

"remember my sister that you raped and impregnated? This is her son, your son," said Severus softly.

"She sees no reason that Lilly should ever know that her child has not been granted the gift of life. She desire's to give her son to Lilly," said Severus as he watched the other man slowly get to his feet. "You are getting a second chance to make it right. Don't fuck it up," said Severus as he handed the baby to James and turned away.

"It's time for you to deal with the consequences of your actions," he said as he began to walk away from the stunned man holding his nephew.

"Severus, Does the baby have a name yet," asked James as he reached out a hand to stop the other man? Severus stopped and glanced over his shoulder at the baby before answering.

"He has only a first name. My sister named him Harry. Take care of the preashus gift that she has given you," said Severus as he walked away leaving James standing alone in the hallway with baby Harry in his arms.

**A/N thanks for reading please leave a review if you wish to let me know what you think. Keep in mind that this chapter has not yet been read over by a beta reader. Chapter 16 When Lightning Strikes is next.**


	16. Chapter 16 When Lightning Strikes

**A/N Sorry that it has been so long since my last update of this story but I had some major writers block and I was working on completeing a story that I've been working on for too long. I also got caught up in reading a few new storys that caught my intrest. So without further adue, I give you chapter 16.**

**Chapter 16 When Lightning Strikes **

After leaving James Potter standing stunned in the hallway with his nephew, Severus walked purposefully in the direction that the healer had gone with James's lifeless child. Once he found the man in the morgue that was down in the basement of the hospital, he walked in catching the healer off guard. "Hey, you aren't allowed to be-," started the healer as he got to his feet.

Severus wiped the healer's memory and changed it to suit his needs, before the man could finish his sentence. He then looked over the papers that the healer was filling out and changed them so that they would state that the mother of the dead infant was in fact his sister, and that the father was unknown. He then walked over to the small table where the infant was laying as cold as the grave, and looked down at the child with tears in his eyes, before leaving the room, shaking his head sadly.

When he returned to Eden's room she was laying on her side with her back to the door sobbing. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his arms to comfort her. "There's no turning back now, Eden. I've changed the birth and death records of the baby's and altered the minds of the healers and medi-witches and wizards that attended you and Lilly. Potter is a git, but I know that he and Lilly will never stop loving little Harry. I'll take you home when the healer releases you," he said as he wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead tenderly.

For the next month after the birth and supposed death of her son, Eden was deep in a state of depression. She was so depressed that she ignored a summons from her father completely. Severus opened the door early that morning to find a very angry Dark Lord on his front step. "Is your sister so weak from the birth of my grandchild that she finds it hard to even send a message with you?" asked the Dark Lord as he stormed passed Severus and into the house.

Before the Dark Lord could get to the stairs that would take him up to Eden's room, Severus placed an unsure hand on the older wizard's shoulder. Voldemort turned and glared at the younger man over his shoulder. "Forgive me my Lord, but Eden has been out of sorts since the birth of the child. Unfortunately there was a complication with the infant's heart and he died shortly after being born," said Severus sadly.

"That is most regretful. I would have liked to see the child grow up," said Voldemort softly. "In that case I shall give her more time to grieve over the loss. You may inform her that I stopped by, and let her know that I expect to see her during the next meeting," said Voldemort as he left the house slamming the door behind him.

In truth Eden had stopped crying over her son long ago, because she knew that he was safe. She now started to see her father for the monster that he truly was, and it frightened her. She accompanied her brother to the next death eater meeting as requested by her father, and showed no sign of emotion as he wrapped her in his embrace.

"My Princess, I'm sorry for your loss of the baby, but you are young and there is still time for you to marry and have others if you so desire said Voldemort in a soothing tone. Anyway, we must take care of a bit of business now," said Voldemort as he placed Eden's hand into the crook of his arm and led into the dining room where all of the other death eaters were waiting.

A year later, Severus was in the Hog's Head Pub when he overheard the prophecy spoke by Trelawney to Dumbledore. As he headed home he thought over the prophecy and the more that he thought on it the more worried he became. Some baby boy was to be the down fall of Voldemort and would most likely die in the process.

Eden was in the room when he made his report to the Dark Lord, and the shock on her face was almost too much for him to stand. She had been silent through the whole thing. Even Voldemort had noticed it, and commented on her speechlessness. "Eden, it's been a year, since the death of your child. Perhaps you should consider getting over it, and moving on," he said in a cold tone.

"GET OVER IT! GET OVER IT! YOU THINK THAT I SHOULD GET THE FUCK OVER IT DO YOU?" screamed Eden at the top of her lungs pulling at her hair with fury. "CAN YOU BE SO HEARTLESS, FATHER? HE WAS YOUR GRANDCHILD!" she screeched madly.

"Eden Merope Prince control yourself," barked Voldemort angrily. Eden melted to the ground hyperventilating, and screaming uncontrollably.

"Severus, what's wrong with her," asked The Dark Lord in a shocked tone as he stepped back from the hysterical witch on the floor.

"I told you that she wasn't over the loss of the baby yet, My Lord. She needs rest, but you've pushed her too far," said Severus calmly as he picked his sister up from the floor.

"Take her home and take care of her. She is not to return to our meetings until she is in her right mind," said Voldemort as Severus carried his sister from the room.

When Severus got home with his sister he tried to get her to drink a calming draught, but she refused. "Eden, what's gotten into you?" he asked after stepping back when Eden drew her wand on him.

"Severus, I just can't do this anymore. What my father wants to do is wrong. You've got to warn Lily and James Potter about this," she said as she summoned her personal house elf to her side wordlessly. "You should also warm Albus Dumbledore, he may be able to help," she said as she flicked her wand and transfigured the house elf into an exact copy of herself.

Severus's jaw dropped in shock as he looked at the naked form of his sister standing between himself and his real sister. "Eden, what the hell, are you doing this for?" he asked with a puzzled expression on his face. Eden handed the transfigured elf a set of her robes and ordered her to change into them. She then transfigured the light fixture in the room into a thick hang man's noose with a stool under it.

"I told you Severus, I don't want this anymore, yet I'm not ready to die. Apple, here is old and she has asked me to release her so that she can die. I've agreed, but she has to die in the manner of my choosing. That said, little brother, you will witness her hang herself, and you will watch her die. This is the only way that I can be free from my father's tyrannical dream of world domination.

Severus watched in horror as the elf climbed up onto the stool and placed the noose around her neck, before jumping from the stool and hanging herself. "Eden, is this truly needed? Where will you go? What if the spell wares off before your imposter is buried?" asked Severus not bothering to hide his distress.

"Yes, it is the only way. The spells will not ware off until she is buried. By then I shall be living deep in the forbidden forest in my animagus form. I don't need to live as a human to survive. I've made friends among the centaurs of the forbidden forest in my animagus form. They will protect me," she said as she placed a tender kiss on his cheek before walking downstairs to the back garden to transform.

"If my son survives this, Please protect him to the best of your abilities," she said as she transformed. She then nuzzled his cheek with her equine nose before rearing and taking off in flight into the dark night sky. Real tears flowed then from Severus's eyes as he walked back into the quiet house and realized that he was alone again.

He went into Eden's room and flicked his wand to make the dead body of the transformed house elf fall into his arms. He then placed her lifeless body tenderly on the bed and berried his face in her robes and sobbed. The Dark Lord walked calmly up the stairs of Severus Snape's home to check up on his distraught daughter's condition. For some unknown reason he felt a loss as if one of his followers had perished.

As he walked into the room he noticed the rope in the center of the room, the knocked over stool laying on its side, and Severus prostrated across the lifeless body of his elder sister sobbing. "What happened to her, Severus?" asked Voldemort in a soft tone. Severus turned to face his master and quickly used his Occlumency skills to change his memories to soute is needs.

"When we got home I made her drink a calming draught. I had gone downstairs to prepare some tea and something for us to eat, and when I came back, I found her hanging from that rope. I tried to revive her but it was too late," sobbed Severus as he reburied his face into the skirt of his sister's robes.

Voldemort walked closer to Severus and placed a tender hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. "I should have listened to you. You knew her better than I did since the two of you have become so close. We shall see to it that she is given a proper burial in your family plot beside your mother, if you desire," said Voldemort as he cast a charm on Eden's lifeless body to prevent it from decomposing.

A few days later after warning Dumbledore about the safety of James and Lilly Potter and their child, Severus snuck into the house in Godrick's Hollow after the attack of the dark lord to find James and his beloved Lilly both dead. He slid down the wall and pulled Lilly's lifeless body into his arms and sobbed. He was about to search for his nephew Harry James Potter, when he heard the one year old cry from where he had rolled under the crib and his heart leapt a beat when he realized that he would indeed be able to keep the promise that he made to his sister.

He laid Lilly's body gently aside and picked up baby Harry to check him over. There was a lightning shaped cut on his forehead but other than that the boy appeared to be fine. He held his nephew close to his chest and apparated to the forbidden forest praying to whatever god existed that he could find his sister.

To his shock and amazement his sister was waiting for him in the forbidden forest with headmaster Albus Dumbledore sitting comfortably on her back. He rushed towards the older man with the softly crying boy in his arms. Then placed baby Harry down on a soft patch of grass at Eden's feet and shook with rage.

"You told me that you would keep them safe," he said angrily.

"We've done all that we could, Severus. The Potter's placed their trust in the wrong person as their secret keeper. You should be glad that Lilly's child is still alive. If not for your warning the aurors would not have gotten there in time to frighten off the other death eaters," said Dumbledore as he watched the black winged unicorn slowly lay down beside the baby boy and pull him closer to her with a protective wing.

"He doesn't need protection anymore. The Dark Lord is gone," said Severus gesturing to the baby who was now being nuzzled and protected by his true mother in her animagus form.

"If he were truly gone, do you not think that your sister would change back into her human form, instead of staying in her current form?" asked Dumbledore. "Apparently she feels that there is still a reason to hide from her father. Until the day comes when Voldemort is truly destroyed we must protect your nephew, Severus," said Dumbledore with a knowing sparkle to his blue eyes as he nodded over towards Eden who had the tip of her horn placed tenderly to the boy's forehead healing his wounds as best as she could.

**A/N Thank you for reading please leave a review and let me know what you think so far. Up next will be Chapter 17 Secret of the Forest.**


	17. Chapter 17 Secret of the Forest

**A/N I hope that you like the little suprise that I have in store in this chapter. The next one is sure to be just as shocking. For those of you waiting for a bit of sweet sweet lust, I promise that the chapter after this will not disapoint. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 17 Secret of the Forest**

For the next ten years Severus worked at Hogwarts School as the Potions professor. Eden remained well hidden within the Dark Forest, and Harry lived with his supposedly dead mother's horrid sister and her husband and their son. Severus had attempted to argue about his nephew being placed in the care of the muggles, but Dumbledore won out saying that since Lilly Potter had risked her life to save Harry, that he would be safer with Lilly's family. This put Severus in a very foul mood.

Whenever Severus had a spare moment to himself he would go deep into the dark forest to speak with his sister. She would never transform back into her human form, but he still found her comforting. "_Don't worry so much Severus. I know how you feel about Harry being raised by that horrid muggle family, but we shall be seeing him attend Hogwarts during the up and coming school term. I personally am looking forward to seeing my darling son after so many years. It's just a pity that he will not know me," _said Eden as she walked through the forest with Severus on her back.

"Eden, Dumbledore has been keeping tabs on Harry over the years for us. I am disappointed to tell you that Lilly's muggle sister has spoiled the boy terribly. I'm not looking forward to seeing the damage that they have done to my nephew," said Severus as they reached the edge of the forbidden forest. Eden stopped suddenly almost making Severus fall off and stood stock still with her ears pricked, and her nostrils flaring wildly.

Severus could feel her equine body tremble beneath him as she stood there. "Eden, what's wrong?" he asked as he slid down and walked around her to look into her green eyes.

"_He's back, Severus. I don't know how, but he's back,"_ she said with a frightened snort as she backed away from her brother fearfully.

"Eden, he can't be back," said Severus attempting to calm his sister.

"_He is back, Severus mark my words. Do you honestly believe that I wouldn't know my own father's dark magic when I feel it? I have to go and hide myself from him. Protect Harry, I couldn't bare it if anything happened to him,"_ she said as she reared and fled back into the darkness of the forest.

Severus turned and walked slowly back to the castle alone. As he got closer he saw professor Quirrel walking through the doors into the entrance hall ahead of him. He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling that there was something off about the returning professor.

Two days later Severus sat in the great hall watching the first years getting sorted into their houses. He looked up as the doors opened and Minerva led the group of first year students into the great hall stopping them in front of the staff table for all to see. As he glanced over the new students he wondered which of them his nephew was. He hadn't seen Harry since he was one but he hoped that he would recognize him.

As the sorting began Severus got drawn into a conversation with Professor Quirrel, who oddly smelled strongly of garlic. As the sorting continued he glanced lazily at the students and noticed a boy with unruly black hair, and green eyes warring round glasses. As Harry waited his turn to be sorted he noticed the dark robed wizard with shoulder length black greasy black hair and black eyes staring at him. As the man stared at him he felt a stabbing pain in his scar and brought his hand up to rub it.

"Ouch," he said as he rubbed his scar.

"Harry, what is it?" asked his new friend Ron with concern.

"Nothing, it's nothing, I'm fine," lied Harry as he blinked Ron was called up to be sorted first and Harry clapped with the others as he watched his new friend run over to the Gryffindor table. Then the room fell silent after Professor McGonagall called out his name.

Severus finally heard the name that he had been waiting for and sat up watching as the black haired boy that he had watched before stepped out of the crowd of new students and approached the stool. He wondered which house his nephew who looked just like his father except for the fact that he had inherited his mother's green eyes would be placed in. His mother was placed in Slytherin but he knew that the boy's father was in Gryffindor.

Severus held his breath as the sorting hat was placed onto his nephew's head. Silence followed for a few minutes while the hat seemed to be having a whispered conversation with the boy, and then the hat screamed out GRIFFENDORE at the top of its voice. The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and applause.

Harry took his seat at the Gryffindor table and watched as the rest of the students had been sorted. Then the headmaster stood and spread his arms happily with a beaming smile on his face and said," let the feast begin." Food magically appeared on the golden plates. Harry looked at the full table with plate upon plate of sumptuous food. He had never seen so much of his favorite foods in one place, and had a grand time eating till his heart's content.

As they ate Harry turned to see Professor Snape again watching him from the staff table and turned to Percy Weasley to ask him about him. "Say, Percy, who is that teacher talking to Professor Quirrel?" he asked as he pointed up toward the staff table. Percy looked up toward the staff table to see what Harry was talking about before he answered.

"That's Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin house," he said.

"What does he teach?" asked Harry curiously.

"He teaches Potions, but everyone knows that it's the dark arts he fancies. He's been after Professor Quirrel's job for years," said Percy as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Later that night as everyone else in his dorm slept Harry sat in the window seat of his dorm room stroking Hedwig's soft white feather's lovingly and looking o0ut onto the moon lit grounds below. As he looked towards the blackness that he assumed to be the dark forest he could see the lights from a little hut near the forest's edge. He heard the sound of what he believed to be a horse's whinny and saw what he thought was a black horse with wings flying happily through the air over the dark forest tossing its head as it flew around Gryffindor tower before flying back into the darkness of the forest below. Harry smiled as he closed the window after releasing Hedwig then slid himself into his bed so he could get some sleep for his first day of classes.

The next day after being late to Transfiguration Harry sat in Potions class with the others waiting for the class to begin. The class fell silent as Professor Snape burst through the door. As Severus entered he noticed Harry sitting on the front row of desks with his friends. He wanted to test the boy to see if he had inherited any of his mother's talents so he smirked as he began his class.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class" he said as he turned to face the class of students. "As such I do not expect many of you to understand the subtle and exact science and art of potions making... However for those select few who possess the pre-disposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses."

"I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death," he said as he looked around the room. He then noticed Harry scribbling on a sheet of parchment and decided to put his plan into action. "Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts with such powerful abilities that you feel comfortable to not pay, attention," he snapped angrily making Harry look up from his parchment.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I were to combine powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of worm wood?" asked Severus with his arms crossed expectantly. Harry shook his head in confusion. "You don't know? Well let's try again. Where Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" asked Professor Snape as Hermione Granger's hand shot up for the second time.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry softly.

"Then tell me Mr. Potter what is the difference between monk's head and wolves bane," asked Professor Snape as Hermione's hand stretched higher into the air.

"I don't know sir," said Harry.

"Tut, tut, clearly fame isn't everything now is it," said Severus with a disappointed expression on his face.

"Put your hand down girl, snapped Professor Snape as he pulled a chair up in front of his nephew and looked into his green eyes. "For your information, asphodel and worm wood make a sleeping potion so strong that it is known as the draught of living death. A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat that will save you from the effects of most poisons, and monk's head and wolves bane are both the same plant that is also known as aquinite. Well why aren't you all copying this down, he snapped as he looked around the room. There was a scuffling of students as they all reached for parchment and quills to take down the notes as requested.

November came and soon, Harry was to play as the new seeker for Gryffindor. During their first match against Slytherin house Severus watched in horror as Harry's broom started to buck and attempt to throw him from it. He heard Quirrel muttering a curse under his breath and started muttering the counter curse franticly over and over in an attempt to save his nephew from what could have been certain death. His counter curse and the curse muttered by Quirrel were disrupted, when the hems of his robes suddenly burst into flames.

Another professor noticed the flames and shook Severus out of his frantic muttering. "Severus, you're on fire," he exclaimed as he pointed down at the hem of his robes. Severus jumped to his feet and started stomping on the hem of his robes knocking professor Quirrel off of his feet. They then all watched on as Harry swung himself back onto his broom and raced for the snitch. Severus watched with rapped attention as the boy reached out his hand for the snitch and a bludger hit his broom sending him flying forward. Harry landed hard on the ground and started coughing violently. Suddenly he coughed up the golden snitch and held it high for all to see. Cheers erupted all around the school seeing that Slytherin had lost the first match of the year.

Months later Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco Malfoy of all people got caught out of their beds after curfew and were sentenced to detention with Haggrid. As they walked through the dark forest Harry couldn't get past the feeling that he was being watched. He heard a twig break and they all froze as a dark shadow flew across the path. After that Haggrid suggested that they split up to cover more ground and Harry was forced to go with Draco and fang, who was known to be a coward despite his size. They came into a clearing where a shadowy figure in a long flowing cloak was bent over the form of a dead unicorn drinking its blood.

Draco screamed and ran as the hunched figure looked up at them with silvery blood dripping from his mouth and started floating nearer to them. Harry was frozen with fear and stumbled backwards falling as his feet got caught in the roots of a near-by tree. All of a sudden the dark figure backed away as a massive centaur leapt over where Harry was on the ground and attacked the dark figure making him retreat.

"This place is not safe for you Harry Potter," said Firenze as he reached down a large hand to help the boy to his feet.

"How do you know my name?" asked Harry with a puzzled expression on his face.

"We centaurs have heard of your greatness, Mr. Potter. Although as I said the forest is not safe for you at this time, you have a friend within these woods. Come now I must get you out of here," he said as Haggrid and the others approached.

All through the summer Harry dreamed about Hogwarts and its many splendors. It was his only comfort considering how he was still treated by his aunt and uncle and his horrid cousin Dudley. On the up side they were so afraid of him that they gave him Dudley's spare bedroom for his own. Yet on the other he was locked into his room after a very embarrassing situation involving a house elf named Dobby, and a floating cake.

Now Harry sat locked inside of his bedroom worrying over how he was going to get back to school after his uncle had placed bars on his window while screaming and bellowing about how he was never going back to the school for freaks again. He was soon rescued by his friends Fred, George, and Ron Weasley in a flying car. About a week of summer spent with his friend and his family he and Ron somehow got blocked from entering Platform 9 3/4.

The two boys decided not to wait and see if Ron's parents were able to get back from the platform and took the car to Hogwarts instead. As they reached the castle the car's engine started to sputter and cough, and then as the engine failed the car fell towards the ground. It landed roughly in the limbs of the whomping willow, and after being beaten and battered around a bit, the car finally fell out of the tree and the boys found themselves and their belongings ejected from the care just as the whomping willow came down and smashed the car to smithereens, demolishing it completely.

"Bloody hell, Harry, my mum and dad are going to kill me for this," said Ron as the boys walked quickly into the castle hoping not to get caught by Filtch. Unfortunately they were caught by Professor Snape who was absolutely furious with them.

"You were seen by no less than five muggles, not to mention that you've damaged a tree that has been on these grounds since before you were born. Rest assured that if your fate rested with me, you'd be on the first train back home," he said with a scowl on his face.

"Luckily for them they are members of my house, "said Professor McGonagall as she entered the office.

"You can leave them to me Severus, "she said with a curt nod. Severus frowned and left the room. "I will be writing your parents about this boys. You will eat your dinner in the Gryffindor common room then you will go straight to bed," she said as she escorted them to Gryffindor tower.

Later on in the year, while attempting to rescue Haggrid from Azkaban Prison and save the school from the Basilllllisk, Harry and Ron found themselves surrounded by hundreds of Acromantulas. Just as they started to lose all hope and started fearing for their lives there was a strange bright light that seemed to frighten the acromantulas away from them. The boys turned in shock to see a black winged unicorn with its horn glowing brightly.

Harry heard a strange feminine voice that seemed somewhat familiar to him inside of his head. "_Quickly Harry, you and your friend Ron get on my back. I'll take you to safety,"_ said the voice.

"Ron quick we've got to get on her back said Harry as he leapt onto the back of the kneeling winged unicorn holding out his hand to his friend.

"Harry, I don't know how to ride a horse, much less a winged unicorn," shouted Ron fearfully. The next thing that Ron knew he found himself floating through the air and placed onto the winged unicorns back behind Harry.

"Hold on to me," said Harry as the winged unicorn leapt into the air kicking a few acromantulas aside as she flew. The wind whipped through the boy's hair as the black winged unicorn flew through the air over the dark forest landing softly outside of Haggrid's hut. Fang who had ran when the acromantulas attacked was hiding under the front steps of Haggrid's hut shivering and whimpering with fear.

Ron and Harry slid from the winged unicorn's back and Ron started raving about how he was going to kill Haggrid for suggesting that they follow the spiders into the dark forest. Harry shook his head as he watched his friend, and turned as the black unicorn nuzzled the back of his head gently. "Thanks for saving our lives," he said as he stroked her head.

"_It was truly my pleasure Harry. I only wish that I could help you more,"_ said the unicorn.

"Who are you, and where did you come from?" asked Harry.

"_My name is Eden Merope Prince. I have lived in the Dark Forest ever since you turned one year old. I was the one watching you during your detention in the Dark Forest last year. I am the one who sent the centaur Firenze to save you from the evil one who wishes you harm. I can offer you only one piece of advice. Don't hesitate to use your parcel tongue. I must go now, take care of yourself my son," _said the black unicorn as she walked back into the dark forest.

Harry stood there watching the black winged unicorn who he now knew as Eden Merope Prince in shock as she disappeared into the darkness of the forest. "Harry are you alright?" asked Ron as he stood by his side.

"Ron, she knew my name, and the fact that I can speak parcel tongue. She also called me her son," said Harry with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Harry, you know that's just plain weird. I heard her voice too, and just thought that I was imagining things," said Ron.

"Maybe it's nothing Ron, but I intend on taking her advice about using my gift with parcel tongue to my advantage," said Harry as they walked back to the castle.

After defeating the Basilisk in the chamber of secrets Harry was sitting alone by the black lake thinking about the black winged unicorn and how her advice had helped him. He looked up as Professor Snape's shadow blocked the sun from view. "Well then Potter, I understand that you were rescued by a black winged unicorn. Did she speak to you?" asked Severus as he crossed his arms.

"I don't know what you are talking about sir. Animals can't talk," said Harry as he got to his feet to go up to his dorm to collect his belongings before returning to the Durslys for the summer.

"Potter, if she ever gives you any advice, take it. She will never guide you in the wrong direction," said Severus as he placed a strong hand on Harry's shoulder before turning abruptly and walking away with his robes billowing behind him. Harry scratched his head in confusion before walking to his dorm.

**A/N thanks again for reading please leave a review if you'd like. Chapter 18 Flying to the Rescue is up next.**


	18. Chapter 18 Flying to the Rescue

**Chapter 18 Flying to the Rescue**

Third year for Harry started off with a moan. The Dursley's now knew that he wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school and after his temper got away with him and he ended up blowing up his aunt so that she looked like a beach ball and floated out into the sky, his uncle Vernon confronted him, just as he was about to leave the house with his trunk.

Vernon got up in his face. "I'm warning you boy, you bring her back and put her right, NOW," he bellowed angrily.

"No, I won't, she got what she deserves," said Harry as he drew his wand and pointed it threateningly at his uncle, who backed down stuttering with fear.

"Y-you're not allowed to do magic outside of school. You'll be expelled," countered Vernon as he backed away for the boy.

"Try me, just go on and try me. I'm not staying here a moment longer and you can't make me," said Harry as he forced Vernon to back away from him.

Unbenounced to Harry he was being watched as he stormed away from the Dursely's house dragging his school trunk behind him as he walked. Sirius Black had been watching his god-son all day in his animagus form. Now he followed the boy in the shadows waiting for a chance to make his presence known to the boy. As Harry sat on the curb side wondering what he was going to do, Sirius stepped out of the shadows.

Harry looked up and saw the massive black dog slowly walking toward him growling low, and barking madly, and drew his wand as he stumbled backward and fell. Just then a triple decker bus came to a screeching halt in front of Harry blocking his vision of the dog. Sirius fled back into the shadows cursing himself for frightening the boy. He had no time to linger on his thoughts, however, because he knew that soon the dementors would yet again attempt to find him.

Harry's first surprise of the school year came when Haggrid was announced as their new care of magical creatures' professor. Haggrid had the class meet him outside of his hut and led the students out into the forbidden forest to a large corral that appeared to be empty. After Haggrid had told them how to open their monstrous books he stood in the center of the empty corral and smiled at the students.

"Okay you lot listen up. Today as a special treat to start this year's class off with a bang we are going to have a special lesson. The creature that we are going to learn about today is very rare and therefore should be treated with the utmost respect," said Haggrid as he let out a shrill whistle. The class all gasped in wonder and amazement as a small herd of winged unicorns flew down and landed gracefully in the corral, led by a black female winged unicorn with green eyes.

"Unicorns as you all may know prefer the company of girls and are the purest and most sacred of magical creatures. This herd of winged unicorns was sent to the school years ago as a gift to Hogwarts in honor of the headmaster's birthday. Winged unicorns unlike the normal unicorns that roam the forbidden forest are not so picky about boys or girls."

"If you pay them with tenderness and curtacy they will accept you and may even let you pat them and ride them. Winged unicorn races are held once a year in all corners of the world. That said who would like to volunteer to approach and win the trust of a winged unicorn first?" asked Haggrid excitedly as he turned and offered a ripe red apple to the black winged unicorn, which ate it bobbing her head happily.

The other students backed away leaving Harry standing alone. Haggrid turned with a approving smile on his face and placed another apple into Harry's hand. "Right then Harry, first to gain the winged unicorn's trust. They won't just allow you to touch them. You have to relax your body, and polish the apple on your robes. Then you show them the apple and wait for their ears to flick forwards."

"When that happens take a bite of the apple and swallow it to prove that you are not afraid to eat what you are offering them. Once they see that you will eat the apple you hold the apple out to them and wait for them to take it from your hand. If they eat it and nuzzle your chest with their nose than they'll let you pat them," said Haggrid.

Harry polished the apple on his robes then held it out to the black winged unicorn, and waited. The Black winged unicorn that Haggrid called Angel pricked her ears and stepped causously forward nickering softly and flaring her nostrils at the apple held by the boy who was her son. Once she reached him she gently ate the apple from his hand and nuzzled and sniffed him nickering softly all the while. Harry slowly reached up a hand and stroked her neck, enjoying the feeling of her sleek black coat under his hand.

All of a sudden the black winged unicorn knelt down and spread her wings tossing her head expectantly. Harry looked at the winged unicorn with a puzzled expression on his face, and then he was grasped from behind and lifted onto the black unicorns back by Haggrid. "No, Haggrid, wait," said Harry as the winged unicorn tucked her wings closed pinning his legs to her sides, before rearing.

Harry dug his fists into her long mane and held on for dear life as she jumped forward and took off into flight. He soon became comfortable and let go of her mane as she flew over Hogwarts and across the black lake. "_I knew that you'd relax when I got you into the air,"_ came the voice of the winged unicorn in his mind.

"You can talk," said Harry in shock.

"_Of course I can talk, Harry. Don't you remember me from last year when I saved you from the acromantulas?" _asked Eden as she flew over the lake low enough for him to see their reflections in the water's surface. The memory of the winged unicorn named Eden Merope Prince who saved his life last year flooded into his mind.

"Eden, is it really you?" asked Harry.

"_Yes, it's me Harry. If you have a question that you want to ask me, I'd advise you to ask me now,"_ said Eden.

"Last year you called me your son, why?" asked Harry

"_I can't tell you the answer to that at this time my child, you are still in danger. I promise you however that once I am certain that the Evil one is gone for good that I will tell you the truth," _said Eden as she swooped into the trees landing lightly in the center of the corral in front of Haggrid.

Other students were gaining the trust of the rest of the winged unicorns in the herd when Harry slid from the black winged unicorns back and patted her neck thanking her for the ride. All of a sudden Draco pushed Harry aside roughly and leapt onto the black winged unicorn's back digging his heals into her sides. Eden reared and bucked sending him flying off of her back to land hard against a tree. Draco screamed in pain as the black winged unicorn's horn started to glow. Suddenly Draco's pants went down around his ankles and a thin switch broke itself off of the tree and started swatting him wildly on his Slytherin green boxer shorts, making him cry out in pain and anger.

The other students laughed hard as they watched Draco get the spanking that all of the Gryffindor's thought that he truly deserved. Eden's horn stopped glowing as Haggrid yelled at her to make her stop. She then snorted at him in anger. "Angel, bad girl," he scolded as he pointed into the woods and ordered her to go and think about what she had done. Eden flattened her ears against her neck angrily and swished her tail in adjitation.

"That beast is dangerous. I could have been killed," wined Draco as he pulled his trousers back up with one hand. Haggrid stepped over to the irate boy who was now holding his other arm in pain.

"Class is dismissed for today. I'm taking Malfoy up to the hospital wing," he said as he picked up the over exaggerating boy and carried him to the castle.

"My father will hear about this. I'll have that animal destroyed and you sacked," moaned Draco as Haggrid carried him away.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood there in the corral beside the black winged unicorn and two others from the herd. "_Now I've done it,"_ said the voice of the black winged unicorn in the heads of the three teens. Ron, and Hermione didn't expect to hear the voice in their heads and stood there in shock as the black winged unicorn sank down onto the ground and lay their dejectedly.

"Why did you throw him like that? You let me ride you for the second time since I met you last year," said Harry.

_"You treated me with respect, Harry. Furthermore you didn't jab your heals into my ribs. It hurts when people do that, you know. Now I've gotten Mr. Haggrid into trouble and May even be banned from the forbidden forest, or worse,"_ said Eden as she drooped her head. "_My brother is going to have a fit when he finds out about this,_" she muttered under her breath.

The large shaggy black dog trotted purposefully through Hogs Mede into the shrieking shack, and out onto Hogwarts grounds from the secret passage way under the whomping willow. While the students were in their classes he snuck into the castle through one of the many secret tunnels that he knew of from his youth, and up to the Gryffindor common room.

His mission was to find the one who betrayed his old friend James and Lilly Potter, before he harmed his god-son Harry. He transformed into his human form and demanded that the fat lady allow him entrance to the common room. The fat lady refused and he slashed at her painting in anger. He stopped only when he heard the sound of students coming up the corridor and slid back into a secret passage transforming himself into his animagus form once again to escape.

The next day Professor Loopin hid himself in the shrieking shack and had just finished drinking his dose of wolfs bane potion when he heard the sound of hooves on the first floor of the old abandoned house that he was hiding in. He growled low in his throat as he crept down the stairs to see who or what was stupid enough to barge into the hiding place of a werewolf on the afternoon of the fool moon.

"Greetings Moony," said the familiar black winged unicorn as she tossed her head.

"Eden, what are you doing here? I heard that you died a year after the loss of your child," said Remus as he took a seat on the dusty sofa in the room.

"If you will remember, my son was the result of your old friend raping me, years ago. I have to tell you something of great importance, so listen up," she said as she circled the room.

"I'm listening," said Remus.

"Sirius Black was innocent in the supposed murder of Peter Pettigrew. You may not believe me, but I have seen Peter with the Weasley boy who happens to be friends with James's son, Harry. If you wish to aid Sirius and allow him to be free, you must stop Peter at all cost," she said as she spread her wings and disapparated from the room with a soft pop, leaving the confused werewolf alone.

The next day, the quiddich match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff commenced despite the soaking rain storm that pounded the two teams as they flew through the air. Sirius snuck into one of the empty grand stands to watch Harry play. As the lightning flashed and the dementors swarmed Harry flew higher and higher after the golden snitch. Just as he was about to clasp his hand around it the dementors attacked and Harry fell from his broom from nine hundred feet in the air.

Sirius saw the dementors and fled into the forbidden forest. He soon ran into a very familiar animagus who he had believed to be dead. Eden stepped closer to the edge of the forest with her ears pricked and her nostrils quivering with fear, as Harry fell from the sky. The next thing that Sirius saw and heard was her horn glowing and her anguished cry. "Arresto Momentum," she screamed with a shrill piercing neigh. Harry slowed before he hit the ground and Eden stood there watching as the professors and the headmaster ran to his side.

The months passed slowly and both Haggrid and Eden were absolutely distraught about the result of the Ministry hearing in regards to Eden's actions. Lucius Malfoy spoke out against the winged unicorn, and the Ministry ruled in his favor, and the winged unicorn known as Angel was sentenced to death.

A month later Harry, Ron, and Hermione were shoed from Haggrid's hut, just before the executioner came to serve out the death sentence on the black winged unicorn. Eden watched the three teens pass where she was tied in the pumpkin patch behind Haggrid's hut, with a sad droop to her head. Her brother had ran into the forbidden forest and begged her to change out of her animagus form and make her presence known before it was too late. She refused, because she knew somehow that she would be rescued.

After the three teens witnessed what they believed to be the death of the black winged unicorn, Ron's rat Scabbers bit him and ran away, with Ron hot on his tail in pursuit. Just as Ron caught the rat Harry and Hermione tried to warn Ron about the fact that he was sitting dangerously near the whomping willow. Ron screamed and pointed at the massive black dog standing behind Harry and Hermione growling.

As Sirius caught sight of Peter in the ginger boy's hands he growled and leapt over Harry and Hermione and grasped ahold of Ron by the ankle and dragged him into a hole beneath the Whomping Willow. Once he had the boy and his rat inside of the shrieking shack he transformed back into his human form and hid behind the door to the room.

Soon Harry and Hermione burst through the door and demanded to know where the dog was. Ron pointed with fear and stammered out, "he's an animagus." As Harry and Hermione turned they saw none other than the notorious supposed murderer Sirius Black, standing behind them. Harry leapt at Sirius and pinned him to the ground pointing his wand right between his eyes.

"Are you truly going to kill me Harry?" asked Sirius with a comical expression on his face. All of a sudden the door burst open and Harry's wand was removed from his grip by Professor Lupin's Expelliarmus charm.

"Finally your appearance matches the madness within," said Lupin as he presented his hand to his old friend.

"You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you?" asked Sirius with a light hearted chuckle.

Lupin helped his friend off of the floor and pulled him into a hug. "No, we trusted you," screamed Hermione. Harry, Lupin's a werewolf, that's why he's been missing classes all this year," she said angrily.

"Bravo, Miss Granger, you truly are the brightest witch of your age. How long have you known the truth?" asked Lupin with a grin on his face?

"I knew ever since Professor Snape set us the essay at the beginning of the year," she said.

"Enough talking Remus I want to kill him now," screamed Sirius.

"Wait," ordered Remus.

"No, I've done all of the waiting that I can stand, in Azkaban Prison, for the past twelve years. I want to kill him now," screamed Sirius.

"Fine kill him, but wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why this is happening," said Remus as he handed Sirius Harry's wand.

"I already know why. You betrayed my parents and sold them out to Voldemort," yelled Harry in anger.

"No Harry it wasn't him who betrayed your parents. Your parents were betrayed by someone who until just tonight I believed to be dead," argued Remus.

"Who?" asked Harry?

"Your parents were betrayed by none other than Peter Pettigrew. Come out Peter. Come out and Play with your old mates," screamed Sirius madly.

Just then Severus burst through the door with his wand raised. He argued with Remus and Sirius. The next thing that they knew Harry grabbed Hermione's wand and cast the knock back jinx at Professor Snape. He flew back and hit the wall hard getting knocked out in the process. "Harry what did you do? You attacked a teacher," exclaimed Hermione in shock.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew," ordered Harry. Sirius and Remus started to explain everything. When they had finished with their explanation Sirius grabbed Scabbers from Ron and they turned him loose casting jinxes at him to make him transform back into his human form. Peter tried to escape several times but to no avail.

Harry and the others walked through the passage way until they were out in the open. Sirius walked out a way away from the others followed by Harry. "You know Harry the day that you were born your parents made me your god-father. If this all works out you are more than welcome to come and live with me," said Sirius as he placed a fatherly hand on Harry's shoulder.

All of a sudden Remus looked up at the fool moon and his transformation began. "Remus my friend you haven't taken your potion today," said Sirius as he rushed over to Remus and locked his arms around the trembling man. "This is not who you are. You know the man who you truly are. He lives here in your heart, this heart, Remus Run, run," screamed Sirius just before he was overpowered and thrown away from the werewolf.

Just then Severus came out of the cave and started to reprimand the three students. He turned abruptly as he heard the sound of growling from behind him. He backed up a few steps with his arms holding the three teens away from the werewolf protectively. He was knocked aside and just as the werewolf was about to pounce the big black dog attacked the wolf.

As the dog and wolf fought and ran off Harry followed them worried about his god-father. He saw the wolf throw the black dog down a rocky slope then turn toward Harry after Harry threw a rock at his head. Harry thought that he was a goner, when all of a sudden the werewolf stopped and listened. On the air they both heard the sound of what appeared to be another werewolf howl in the distance.

Harry ran to Sirius's side and they were surrounded by dememtors on all sides. Just as Sirius's sole was about to leave his body there was a blinding white light from across the lake that took the shape of a stag. The dementors fled and Harry passed out.

When Harry awoke in the Hospital wing Hermione and the Headmaster were discussing Sirius Black's innocence. The headmaster suggested three turns of her time turner, saying that more than one innocent life could be spared if they were quick. Harry stood up with a puzzled expression on his face and then Hermione placed the chain of her time turner around his neck and here's, giving it three turns as directed.

Once the time turner had stopped moving they quickly made their way down to Haggrid's hut and watched as a mirror copy of themselves walked into the hut. Hermione threw a rock at Haggrid's window to alert them to the ministry officials coming . Then she threw another rock to make them move away from the pumpkin patch where Angel the Black Winged Unicorn was tied.

When it was all clear Harry ran up to the black winged unicorn, and begged her to come with them quickly or she would die. Eden blinked then got to her feet and allowed Harry to lead her out into the dark protection of the forbidden forest. After Hermione called the werewolf away from them , and Harry cast his patronus charm to save himself and Sirius, it was now dark.

Harry climbed onto Eden's back and held out his hand for Hermione to take. "Harry I don't like flying," she said as she took his hand and resignedly was pulled onto the winged unicorns back. As Hermione buried her face into Harry's robes she heard the winged unicorn's voice.

"You have nothing to be afraid of Hermione. I am thankful that you and Harry have come to rescue me. I shall allow no harm to come to you," said Eden

In the tower that he had been locked in, Sirius looked up with surprise when Eden flew up and landed outside of the door. Hermione and Harry dismounted and Hermione cast the Bombarda jinx to free Sirius from the tower. Sirius ran out of the tower and wrapped his arms around Eden's neck gratefully.

"Thank you my love," he said as he placed a tender kiss onto her soft velvety nose.

Eden snorted and pinned her ears against her neck. "Don't thank me you flea bitten fool. Thank Harry and Hermione, after I have gotten us all to a safer location," she said as she tossed her head.

"Right, you're right as always. Harry, Hermione, come quickly we need to get out of here," said Sirius as he jumped onto Eden's back and held out his hand to the two teens to let them get on. Eden leapt from the tower and flew around Hogwarts feeling free before landing and letting the two teens get off .

"Sirius, I want to go with you," said Harry. Eden snorted angrily and shook herself.

"Harry now is not the time. I will be there for you, but for now Eden and I must flee. Even though you know the truth of my innocence the ministry will not believe me or you because Pettigrew got away from us," he said as he jumped back onto Eden's back. "Don't worry, if the muggles give you a hard time just tell them that you have a god-father who is very dangerous, and that he escaped from a maximum security prison. That ott to put some fear into them," he said with a laugh as the black winged unicorn neighed, reared, and leapt into the air carrying Sirius away to safety.

**A/N thanks for reading please review and keep in mind that this chapter has not yet been checked by a beta. Chapter 19 The Freedom of Love is next.**


	19. Chapter 19 The Freedom of Love

**A/N Sorry for teh delay in posting this chapter. I had a major case of writers block to overcome. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I've included a few little suprises for you. **

**Chapter 19 The Freedom of Love**

Another summer come and gone, and Harry and his friends attended the world quiddich cup. They all had to flee due to an attack by Voldimort's death eaters. After which they all set off on the train to Hogwarts to return for their fourth year of magical studies. On Hermione's insistence Harry wrote a letter to Sirius about his nightmares and the pains that he had begun to have again. It was two months later when he received a reply.

Harry stood in the owlery waiting for Hedwig to return, when a black owl swooped through the open window and landed beside him with a letter addressed to him clasped in his beak. Harry took the letter and began to read it to himself.

_"Dear Harry,_

_I couldn't risk sending Hedwig. Ever since the attack of the world cup, the ministry has been intercepting more and more owls. She's too easily recognized. We need to talk face to face. Meet me Saturday night at one in the morning in the Gryffindor common room. Make sure that you are alone._

_Sirius_

_P.S. the bird bites."_

Harry flinched as the owl took that moment to bite him in the hand. He told nobody about his meeting with Sirius and waited for Saturday night to come.

On Saterday night Harry waited up until everyone else was asleep then he crept down to the common room and waited for Sirius to show up. He called out to his god-father softly hoping that he was already there. Finding that he had not yet arrived he picked up a copy of the daily prophet, and frowned at his picture on the front page. Disgusted with the contents of the article written by Rita Skeeter, he crumpled the paper and tossed it into the fire.

An abnormal hissing noise came from the hearth and Harry whirled around to see Sirius's head sitting among the low flames and embers. He ran forward and crouched down so that he could look into Sirius's eyes. "Sirius, how?" he began to ask.

"I don't have much time, Harry, so let me get straight to it. Did you or did you not put your name into the goblet of fire?" asked Sirius in a fatherly tone.

"No I didn't," answered Harry truthfully.

"Well, tell me about this dream that you had. You mentioned Wormtail, and Voldimort, but who was the other man?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know they never said his name," said Harry.

"Voldimort was giving him something to do. He wanted me. I don't know why. It was only a dream right," asked Harry.

"Yes, it was just a dream," said Sirius in a soothing tone. "However, the death eaters at the world cup, your name ending up in the goblet of fire, these things aren't just coincidences. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore," said Sirius.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I mean that the devils are inside of the very walls at Hogwarts. Igor Kakoroff, he was a death eater. Nobody just stops being a death eater. Then there's Barty Crouch, with his heart of stone. He sent his own son to Azkaban Prison," said Sirius.

"Do you think that one of them put my name into the goblet of fire?" asked Harry.

"I have no idea exactly who put your name into that goblet, but you can rest assured that whoever it is no friend to you. People have died in the tri-wizard tournament," said Sirius.

"I'm not ready for this," said Harry feeling frightened.

"You don't have a choice," said Sirius. They both grew silent as they heard the sounds of footsteps at the top of Harry's dorm, then Sirius spoke again in a rushed whisper. "I've better go, Keep your friends close, Harry," said Sirius as he vanished from the hearth.

A few days later Harry was shocked to find Hedwig and a golden macaw sitting on his bed with a long parcel and a letter. He gave Hedwig an owl treat then offered one to the macaw, who took it and flew out of the window with a happy squawk. Harry tore open the letter first, to see who had sent the parcel.

"_Dear Harry,_

_I meant to get this to you sooner, but I was otherwise detained. I hope that you find it useful. Wishing you luck,_

_Sirius & Angel"_

Harry put the letter aside and ripped into the parcel to reveal a brand new firebolt. He smiled and tucked the new broom under his bed for safe keeping, then hurried down to dinner with his friends.

A few weeks after the first task of the tri-wizard cup, Severus received what in his mind was an extremely disturbing letter. He left the castle grounds for the apparition point late one Saterday night in hopes of confronting the sender of the letter. He knew exactly where to go due to the fact that his older sister had wrote to him before informing him that she was safe and well.

He disapparated with a soft pop on the unkempt grass in a small park, across the road from a grungy old brick stone set of houses. He looked up at the other houses and windows around to ensure that the muggles were indeed sound asleep before he stepped across the road and into the shabby overgrown front garden of number 12 Grimauld Place, tapping on the door angrily.

An elderly house elf named Kreture opened the door and bowed to him. "Mistress Black has been expecting you Master Snape," said Kreture as he escorted Severus into the Black family home. He followed Kreture to an open door, and stood in the doorway watching as Sirius Black kissed Eden soundly before leaving her presence.

Severus cleared his throat when he noticed Sirius's hand roaming lower down his sister's back to give her backside a playful squeeze. Sirius and Eden turned to see Severus standing there with a livid expression on his face. "I'll just go and see about helping Kreture get the dinner ready," said Sirius as he attempted to leave through the only door in the room, which Severus was blocking.

"Severus, your argument is with me. Let him pass," ordered Eden firmly.

"I have something I'd like to tell him, as well," snarled Severus angrily.

"Whatever you have to say to my husband, you can say to me," said Eden as she walked forward and made Severus move away from the door. Severus glared at Sirius as he passed through the door and walked down the dusty hall.

"Kreture," called Eden, as she pulled her brother over to an armchair and made him sit in it. Kreture popped into the room and bowed.

"Mistress has need of Kreture?" asked the old elf as he bowed.

"Yes, Kreture, please bring a glass and a bottle of fire whiskey for my brother," said Eden as she took a seat in the chair across from Severus.

"Would mistress like anything else?" asked Kreture.

"Not just this moment. Just the one glass and the fire whiskey, please," said Eden as she folded her hands in her lap. Kreture bowed once more before leaving the room with a snap of his fingers.

Once they were alone Severus let it rip. "Eden, have you completely lost your mind? How could you marry that flea-bitten mongrel of a wizard without my blessing? Have you given any thought to what will happen if your father returns and discovers that you are not dead?" bellowed Severus angrily.

"Lower your voice, Severus. I'm a grown woman and have been so for years. If you wish to talk about this like an adult calmly and rationally, I am happy to oblige," she said calmly.

Severus formed his mouth into a pale line as the old house elf popped into the room with the requested tumbler and bottle of fire whiskey along with a hot cup of mint tea. "Master has requested that Kreture brings his Mistress a cup of mint tea to warm her," said the elf as he placed the silver platter on the coffee table between them. Then left the room.

Eden poured her brother a glass of fire whiskey and handed it to him with a warm smile on her face. "Severus, I know that you are angry for many reasons, I am happy for the first time in years. Surely you do not wish me to live out the rest of my life alone?" she asked.

"No, you deserve to be happy after all that you've been through, but why did you have to marry Sirius? He's the same age as me," said Severus as he took a sip of his fire whiskey.

"Severus, please try to understand. I married Sirius because despite the fact that we grew up together, he has always loved me, despite the fact of exactly who my father is. I Would have asked for your blessing, but I knew that you would never give it willingly. Please forgive Sirius, he, has grown up a lot since your last meeting. "

"As far as my father is concerned, he can't find me without the dark mark," said Eden as she rolled up her sleeve to reveal her bare forearm.

"How, is that possible?" asked Severus as he took her arm and examined it carefully.

"You forget, that my father taught me everything that he knows. He screwed up he allowed me to give the dark mark to some of our followers. Learning that little bit of dark magic lead me to figure out how to remove the mark permantly," she said as she took a sip from her tea.

"You mean to tell me that you could have removed my dark mark all of those years and you didn't?" asked Severus incredulously.

"Sev, I could and still can remove your dark mark, but you have to use your head about this. If I remove your dark mark my father will know that I am alive and he will use you to get to me. For now this is the best way. Just please attempt to be civil, to Sirius because rather you like it or not he is a part of our family now, and please don't stop keeping an eye out for my son."

"Don't worry about Harry. I'll do my best to keep him safe, but you know that the boy doesn't always make it easy for me to do so," said Severus as he drained his tumbler of whiskey before pouring himself another.

"I am aware of that," said Eden.

"What are you going to do when he finds out that you are married to his god-father?" asked Severus.

"I'll simply tell him the truth, Severus," said Eden as Sirius tapped on the frame of the door to get their attention.

"Severus, are you going to stay for dinner? I could have Kreture set another place at the kitchen table," he offered.

"No thank you, Dog bre- I mean Sirius," said Severus as he noticed Eden's expression. "I've better get back to Hogwarts," he said as he got to his feet and gave his sister a warm hug. "Take care of her Sirius," said Severus as he left the house.

Later that night after dinner Sirius decided to join Eden in the shower. He walked up behind her as she started to scrub her hair into a rich lather, and took her hands away washing her hair for her. "Thank you for being so considerate to my big brother, Darling," said Eden as she reached for the wash cloth and some soap and started rubbing it over Sirius's shoulders and down his back.

"Do you know what you do to me when you touch me like that?" asked Sirius as he relaxed his shoulders under her touch.

"Oh, I think that I have a pretty good idea of what it does to you," she said with a seductive smile as she left him standing alone in the shower and grabbed herself a warm fluffy towel. Sirius growled and leapt out of the shower and pinned her to the wall before she could reach the towel.

"You won't be needing that, my lovely Mrs. Black," said Sirius as he turned her in his arms and started kissing her passionately gently massaging her breasts making her moan softly into his kiss.

"Don't you ever get enough you randy dog?" asked Eden as he trailed hot kisses down her neck.

"Never," he said as he took one of her nipples into his hot mouth and started swirling his tongue around her nipple making her moan and run her fingers though his wet shoulder length hair. Before she knew what was happening she felt his hands on her waste lifting her so that she could rap her legs around his waist.

He positioned himself at the entrance to her warm folds and gently eased himself into her. Eden gasped and moaned softly as he started moving inside of her. "I wonder what your brother would say if he knew how many ways I've made love to you," said Sirius with a sly devilish smile on his lips.

"He's not pleased with the fact that I've married you, so please don't ever mention that to him unless, you'd like to get a taste of one of the unforgivable," said Eden as she kissed him.

"Darling, I know that you are thoroughly enjoying the wall fuck, but could we please could we take this to the bedroom? The towel rack is kind of pressing into my lower back every time that you thrust," she said as she tightened her grip around his waist with her legs.

"Very well, but I warn you I'm feeling very doggish tonight," said Sirius as he placed his hands under her legs to keep her in place as he walked from the bathroom to their bed.

Sirius walked into the bedroom with his wife around his waist and gently laid her onto the bed letting his erect member slide out so that he could turn her over onto her stomach. Understanding exactly what he wanted she rose onto her hands and knees and wiggled her bottom at him. Sirius rubbed her backside with one hand while he guided his hard cock into her, moaning with pleasure as he felt her thrust herself into him.

As he started thrusting gently he reached beneath her to play with her clit, making her moan with every thrust. They continued this way for thirty minutes both of them meeting each other thrust for thrust, until he had, had enough standing behind her. He reached down and pulled her up against his chest, before taking her with him further onto the bed.

He rolled her back onto her back and placed her legs over his shoulders as he entered her again. Eden arched her back with pleasure as his thrusts grew deeper, and harder, their skin slapping together with a steady pace as he moved inside of her.

Sirius sped up thrusting ever harder as he felt her clench and tighten around him. "M-merlin's beard, Sirius," gasped Eden as she felt the heat of her orgasm boiling to the surface.

"Not, yet," he panted as she dug her nails into his shoulders, holding back her scream of ecstasy. A few thrusts more and they both climaxed together, screaming into the night as they released.

Two weeks before the last task of the tri-wizard tournament Sirius awoke alone in his bed to the smells of his favorite breakfast wafting up from the kitchen. He dressed himself and went downstairs to find Eden sipping from a hot cup of mint tea, and reading the daily prophet. He walked up behind her and placed a tender kiss onto her neck.

"You're up early, darling," he said as he sat down beside her as Kreture brought him his plate.

"I couldn't sleep," said Eden as she read the newest article about the tri-wizard tournament.

"I noticed that you were sick earlier this morning, are you alright?" asked Sirius as he placed a tender hand on the side of her cheek, attempting to feel her temperature.

"I'm fine, but I've got a bad feeling of foreboding that I just can't shake out of," she said as she got up from the table to pour herself another cup of tea.

"Sirius, I need to ask you something of great importance," she said as she turned back to face her husband. Sirius set down his fork and got up with a worried expression on his face.

"What's the matter? Don't say that it's nothing, either, I can read you like a book," he said as he placed a loving hand on her cheek.

"Sirius, I'm going to have a baby," she said not meeting his eyes. She dropped her cup of tea as he scooped her into his arms spinning around with joy at her news.

"That's wonderful, I'm going to be a father," said Sirius as he kissed her passionately taking her completely off guard.

"Sirius, please, we need to talk about this seriously," she said gently pushing him away. "First off, what would you like to name either a girl or a boy?" she asked as he followed her out of the kitchen and into the sitting room with the family tapestry in it. Sirius furrowed his brow in concentration as he thought.

"Well, I suppose that if we were to have a boy, I'd want to name him after my little brother Regulus, and if it is a girl, perhaps, we could name it after your mother, Eileen," said Sirius happily as he rapped his arm around Eden as she stretched out lazily on the sofa in his arms.

"Alright then if we have a boy, we will call him Regulus Sirius Black. If we have a girl we will name her Eileen Antlia Black," said Eden a little more happily.

"You're the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me," said Sirius as he ran his hand protectively over Eden's flat belly. "I can't wait to be a father. I just feel so free," said Sirius as he smiled at his wife with joy sparkling in his eyes.

She returned his loving smile, and then frowned as she thought of what she may have to do if her father ever found out that she was alive. "You should be happy, darling. Why are you frowning so?" asked Sirius with concern in his voice.

"Sirius, If my father ever discovers the fact that I live, I will be in danger. I may have to leave," she said with tears threatening.

"You'll go nowhere without me," said Sirius as he held her closer and rocked her in his arms attempting to sooth her nerves. "I'll give my life to protect you and our three children," said Sirius in a calming tone as he kissed the top of her head sweetly.

"Three, Merlin's beard, Sirius, one baby at a time please," she giggled softly.

"Why not three? We already have Harry, and I intend on adopting him as soon as my name can be cleared," said Sirius.

"Well that makes two, counting the one that I'm carrying now," said Eden still laughing softly.

"No, we will have three. Harry, Regulus, and Eileen," said Sirius with a mischievous sparkle in his ocean blue eyes.

"Oh, so you are hoping for twins, are you?" asked Eden with a knowing smile on her face.

"Yes," said Sirius simply as he kissed her lips hungrily.

**Chapter 20 Shattered Hearts**


End file.
